


Confide In Me

by greekmythos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Goro Akechi didn't expect to be alive by age twenty. Then again, he also didn't expect to be comfortable living in a shared apartment with the ex-leader of the elusive Phantom Thieves who he had tried and failed to kill almost three years ago.He isn't the same person he was back, not after everything that happened.Thus as people change, so do feelings for an important person in his life.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 51
Kudos: 265





	1. I Know My Feelings, They Overwhelm Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hello to anyone who is reading this! 
> 
> It's actually been awhile since I wrote anything story-esque; not really finding any right set of characters that vibe with me. Also, I'm actually more of an artist than a writer which is evident in the story at times cause I'm not really good at it. I think the last thing I wrote was in 2015. Five years out of practice.
> 
> Though, I really enjoyed Goro Akechi as a character when I played through Vanilla P5 and grew to love him more in my playthrough of Royal. He vibed hard and I appreciate the dynamics between him and Akiren. I was also inspired by many other writers on the platform as well and thought to give it a shot!
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it! :)

_Click._

Goro sighs in relief, stretching his arms up to get the blood flowing back into his arms. He submitted the last report for his recent client, his backlog finally freeing up from the arduous weeks of having to deal with several clients at once. Although he is thankful for having any work nowadays, dealing with numerous aggravating business men and women was taking a toll on him both mentally and physically. He couldn’t count how many times he almost snapped at them when replying to their emails.

He thanks his therapist everyday for helping him be able to function as a regular human being after dying twice.

His stomach growls loudly. He takes a quick glance at the clock. It’s half past two in the afternoon. He wonders how long he had been working for, making his way to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. 

Goro softens at a plate of curry and rice, cling wrapped with a small yellow post-it note saying “Not spicy, just the way you like it!” stuck on the top, a small caricature of his roommate giving him a thumbs up drawn hastily on the side. 

He is extremely lucky to have Akira Kurusu as his roommate. 

He promptly unwraps the plate of curry, pocketing the note for safe keepings. He goes to reheat his food, the smell making him grow hungrier by the second. He is grateful that at least one of them can cook decently. He grimaces at the memory of him trying to thank Akira for accepting him as his roommate, the ill look on his face as he took a bite at his attempt at making pancakes for him showed how much he had to learn. 

As he sits at the bar counter with his plate and a glass of water, he reminisces as he chews on his food.

He didn’t entirely understand what prompted his eccentric rival to suggest living together, especially after everything that they’ve been through. Back then, Goro admits he wasn’t the most sane person and his bloodlust for revenge was not healthy. He can’t imagine befriending his past self yet Akira stuck to him. Even after putting a bullet through his head and trying to kill him again on that bastard’s ship. 

Goro knew that he didn’t go through those experiences unscathed however, Akira’s own therapy sessions being evidence for it. He regretted not seeing his inner turmoil during those times he was a ‘phantom thief’, blinded by his vengeance to Shido to even worry about anyone other than himself. Akira always shrugged off the apologises he gave to him, always spouted the same line: “You helped me more than you know.”

He doesn’t know how he had helped in those times but he’s grateful he was able to ease his concerns back then. 

A boyish voice breaks his thoughts, “You’re thinking too hard.” 

Goro turns to see Morgana in the bar stool next him, scratching something behind his ear with one of his paws. 

“Good morning to you too, Mona,” He says as he continues to scoop more food into his mouth. He resists the urge to moan happily at the taste of Akira’s home cooked food. When was the last time he ate something this good? He couldn’t help the small smile creeping on his face, taking a sip of water to wash it down, “Any interesting dreams?”

“Don’t change the subject, Akechi,” The cat bounces out of the seat and onto the counter, Goro staring straight into his bright blue eyes, “What did Dr Hirata say about thinking about the past?”  
He sighs in defeat, picking up his empty plate and glass and putting them in the sink carefully, “Don’t over analyse everything and don’t blame everything on myself.”

“That’s good.” Goro subconsciously scratches the back of Morgana’s head, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. Thankfully the black cat has become much nicer to him in the past years, if the purring under his touch was anything to go by. 

Getting the rest of the Phantom Thieves to be civil towards him was a challenge. He doesn’t blame any of them, especially Futaba and Haru, the things he did against them are unforgivable. However, Akira was always there to ease him into the conversations and group meetings. Slowly but surely, every single one of them lowered their defences around him, even volunteeringly wanting to hang out with just him and them alone. Some have forgiven him, some haven’t, but all that matters is that they’ve accepted him for who he was. 

He’s thankful to find a group of people he can confidently say are his true friends.

“Is Akira out?” The cat nods at the question before explaining that the other had an emergency meeting between his group for a project earlier that morning. That explains why it was so eerily quiet while he worked. 

Goro finds himself on the couch, Morgana curled next to him as he browses through his missed messages. 

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**CaptainSkull:** Yo, how’s the corporate hags? >:)

 **Gorb:** Wanna take a guess?

 **MissPanther:** Oi, Ryuji! You’re supposed to be in class? > o >

 **CaptainSkull:** I can’t understand the lecturer man! I’ll just check on the slides online!

 **Gorb:** You’re wasting money doing that Ryuji.

 **CaptainSkull:** Shuddup T T I know…

 **Gorb:** As long as you know :)

 **QueenCommissioner:** I empathise with you Goro…   
I’m developing stress lines from my internship… 

**BaristaNoir:** Please hang in there! > x <

**CaptainSkull:** Oh yeah I wanted to ask this earlier!   
I won a giveaway for two free hours at that Yakiniku restaurant, anyone interested? :D

 **Inari_Art:** Oh I would be delighted to come!

 **FeathermanGreen:** Inari just wants free food lmao :P  
I’ll come as well! I’ve been craving bbq!

 **Gorb:** I am not opposed to free food   
Instant noodles and Akria’s curry can only do so much for so long

 **JokerUwU:** I’m wounded, Goro :(   
After all I’ve done for you :(((

* * *

Goro chuckles lightly to himself at the image of his roommate’s pout at his last message. He always loves riling up his best friend to see his reactions, becoming more and more expressive each and every day. The trauma of the metaverse runs deeper for him than the other thieves and he is glad that he was able to get better alongside himself through extensive therapy. 

Morgana peeks at his phone from his side, meowing out a request to say hello to his ‘Lady Ann’ for him. He only scratches the back of his head, an impulsive thought appearing in his head. He should start using that word now.

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**Gorb:** Your name hurts me.  
Ann, Morgana says hello like the simp he is.

 **BaristaNoir:** I’ll be sure to make it :D   
I have a lot of gifts from my last business trip I still need to give out!

FeathermanGreen: omg gorO SAID SIMP!!! :OOOO

 **CaptainSkull:** WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT LMAO  
And he speaks the truth, my man! >:D

 **QueenCommissioner:** What's a simp?   
Also, I should be able to go sometime next weekend if that's alright

 **Violet_Ribbon:** I have a meet next week > <;;  
But I’ll try and find some time!   
Still gotta prove to Ryuji that I can eat more meat than him hehe ^ ^

 **Gorb:** Morgana is currently trying to scratch me.  
Akira started using it recently to describe one of his uni buddies  
Thought it suited Morgana

 **JokerUwU:** Goro saying internet things never fails to make me laugh  
Tell Morgana I’ll bring home some fatty tuna for your life :’D  
Speaking of which, gonna head back now honey <3 hope u missed me <3

 **MissPanther:** Keep the homo in the dms boys > ^ >  
Hello Morgana :3

 **Gorb:** We ran out of milk, please buy some on the way back

 **JokerUwU:** Will do, honey uwu  
And yes we’ll be coming bro!

 **Gorb:** I’ll hurt you Akira.  
Don’t even think about sending that again

* * *

Goro continues to chat idly with the other thieves, figuring out schedules so they can work out when they can go all out to eat. Morgana seems to have fallen asleep next to him, snoring softly pressed against his left thigh. With the cat fast asleep, he’s alone with his thoughts once again. 

He wonders what would happen if he did die back then. Would anything change? His therapist said to always stray away from these thoughts but it’s inevitable. Considering the universe wanted him dead twice, he thinks about his friends’ futures without him in it.

It remains mostly unchanged. He is disheartened at the prospect of the Phantom Thieves, all happy even if he died. He’s grown to love all of them, each having a significant part of his life now. 

Ann being one of the first to reach out to him freely and take him out to random cafes to have desserts with tea, their talks always lift his spirits up. They constantly talked even if she was needed abroad for her job, always willing to drop everything if they needed to vent to each other through call. 

Ryuji and him found a bond over exercising in the morning, a habit he got into from his rehab sessions. They’ve set up a routine every Sunday to run across Inoshika Park together at four am so they can talk together. He certainly sees why he considers himself Akira's best friend though. 

Yusuke empathises with having an unsavoury father figure in his life, their conversations of art and art theory helping each other as they grow closer. They visit museums together and have a fair share of photos on his phone of landscapes for him if he needs inspiration.

Makoto was a little cold to him when he came back to them but he enjoys the heated debates he gets from her. He often helps with her school work as well, more practical than theory as the university content workload made his head spin the first time he saw it.

Futaba and Haru, despite being the two that have all the reasons to never see him again, became some of his closest confidants now. 

He likes watching reruns of old Featherman with Futaba at three o’clock in the morning and debating on which of them is the ‘one true pair’ of the show. He’ll get her to see the brilliance of Gray Pigeon and Red Hawk eventually. 

Haru always welcomed him with a smile, teaching him how to take care of flowers and which vegetables are ripe enough for harvesting. He still has the red chrysanthemums she first gifted to him placed at his window, alive and blooming brightly. 

Sumire was a welcomed surprise in his life, and he had to admit he has a soft spot for the gymnast. He considers her like his own sister and she sees him as her older brother, always constantly worried for each other but supporting each other no matter what they do.

Then, there’s Akira Kurusu. 

Goro doesn’t know what to think or feel about him. The man he was supposed to put a bullet into almost three years ago on November 20th. He no longer has nightmares about that night anymore, the therapy working wonders on his own psyche. However he doesn’t understand why Akira would’ve even forgiven him for that. 

No matter what excuse, Goro had planned to **murder** him in that interrogation room.

Despite that, Akira still extended his hand to help him in the engine room. A chance to join them. He wished he accepted it faster back then. To avoid the first brutal death he went through trying to save them. The experiences of seeing each other die should’ve driven them both away from each other. 

The events of the ideal reality cause him to grimace. He wasn’t particularly fond of those memories at all. He wonders how Akira dealt with the front he put up, knowing that he may die after securing the treasure and the reality collapses. He tried hard to get him to not like him, acting more brashly and setting his inner thoughts loose as they fought through the palace. Yet, Akira took in stride. Despite everything Goro threw at him, he always smiled at him and constantly found excuses to hang out. 

He would’ve been satisfied if he died after those events. The Detective Prince’s last hoorah with the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

He awoken in his own apartment dazed, clutching the bedsheets hard. It was the eighteenth of March, the sun shining through the cracks of the curtains. 

He was alive yet again. 

Once he figured out where Akira was, he didn’t know why he had the sudden urge to go see him one last time. Maybe it was the brainless sentimentality that drew Akira to him during the last month or so. He battled with himself to go see him or not but on the twentieth of March, he rushed out the door with the adrenaline rush of seeing Akira. 

He only smiled at him when he sat next to him on the train. The same smile full of warmth. He was so entranced by it, not noticing the clenched fist aimed right at the side of his face. 

He supposed he deserved it after everything that happened.

After screaming at each other till their throats hurt, the constant touching of his face and awkward hugging they found themselves comfortable in, he asked for him to stay with him. That they shouldn’t lose each other anymore. Goro, completely surprised by him yet again, promises that he won't be going anywhere. He’ll make his own path but he would like to stay in touch. 

He realistically didn’t know what to do with his life anymore, he died twice and he didn’t feel the need to think that far ahead, and that's when Akira asked if he wanted to live with him. He thought he was joking but the serious look in his eye said it all. As he continues to drone about his plan to convince his parents to let him live in Tokyo and having enough funds to buy an apartment, the more he was confused about how he ended up accepting it. 

Maybe it was the longing to be somewhere, to have someone to confide with.

Nevertheless, Goro is thankful for accepting his offer then, he couldn’t imagine his life without that frizzled hair stubborn idiot playing a huge part of it.

“Goro, I’m home!” 

A smile forms on his face, immediately turning around to see his best friend. Akira walks into the kitchen while whistling one of the pop songs Goro recognises from the radio, placing the grocery bags he has on the counter. He wore the white winter coat he got him for his birthday last year, making him smile a little wider. 

“Welcome home, Akira,” He greets warmly as he gets up suddenly, waking the sleeping Morgana who yelps at the sudden shock, “How was your emergency meeting?”

The other only groans at the thought of his university team mates, shoving the milk (Goro is glad he remembered) aggressively into the fridge, “Don’t even start me on it. The whole lot are just lazy dicks.”

He has to hold back his snort at the grim expression on Akira’s face, walking over to the kitchen to start helping put the rest of the groceries away. His thoughts of Akira will have to be put to the back of his mind for now. 

“How was your work? Besides the awful corporate dicks of course.” Goro snickers at his tone, eyeing the crisps he got from the store. More doritos, it seems. He should’ve asked for some cheetos when he had the chance.

“Just finished the last of my work that was due,” He sighs happily, shoving the crisps in the corner pantry with the other unopened ones, “You can bother me all you want now.”

“Thank god!” Akira laughs airily, putting a hand on his shoulder offhandedly and making the other tense in his hold, “I was beginning to miss your snarky comments and insufferable presence.”

He rolls his eyes at the comment, the crinkle of the plastic bags getting shoved into their communal drawer of more plastic bags (He needs to go eco-friendly at some point), “Begrudgingly, I’ve missed you and the rest of thieves’ eccentric presence. Must be the Stockholm syndrome kicking in.”

“Awww, you love us.” He can hear the shit-eating grin plastered on the frizzy-haired boy’s face, his own smirk appearing from the corner of his mouth. He loves the ribbing between him and Akira, even if it may sometimes lead to interesting new emotions being stirred inside him more recently. 

He can’t find it in himself to fight those feelings either. 

“I never said that, Akira.” Goro senses the other boy behind him moments too late, his face flushing red as Akira’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. He cranes his neck to look at Akira’s face, too close for his comfort. He wonders if he could hear his pounding heart from behind him. 

His face still has that grin cemented on his face, his eyes crinkled into two half moons, “You implied it though, Goro.”

“Whatever you want to think,” He murmurs softly, enjoying the warmth of his roommate more than he should be. 

_Ba-bump._

His heart’s beat quickened. The fluttering feeling in his stomach is back. He’s been having these bursts of unfamiliar feelings for the past three months after a particularly hard therapy session in the winter. He remembers pouring out the entire truth in front of Dr Hirata, the metaverse, the murders, the conspiracy. His own deaths. The ideal reality. The look on her face was unreadable, he didn’t know if she believed him or not. Nonetheless, she tried her best to help him, extending the session by one more hour at her insistence for wanting to talk. 

The walk home was unbearable, a giant weight being taken off his shoulders yet he was still thinking about it. He felt as if he took one step forward but twenty steps back today. He didn’t deserve to live. He doesn’t deserve the Phantom Thieves as friends. They would be better without him. The thoughts swarmed his head until he collapsed from exhaustion on the floor of his apartment, his thoughts breaking like a glass vase dropping to the floor and smashing to a thousand pieces. The last thing he heard was a worried yell before he succumbed back into the darkness.

Goro had woken up tucked into his own bed with his hand loosely held by Akira’s own, the messy-haired boy stirring awake from his sudden movement. He watched as his roommate quickly engulfed him a tight embrace, his voice shaky as he revealed to him how important he was to all of them. That he deserves to live. He doesn’t remember when he started to cry but soon they both were a sobbing mess in each other’s arms. 

He remembered Akira’s face when he pulled away, his cheeks flushed with tears with a twinge of pink. His gunmetal eyes stared into his own crimson ones with no glasses to hide them, his tender gaze piercing right into his own soul through the spaces of his messy raven hair. His mouth looked soft, curled into a small warm smile as he held onto his hands tightly. 

_“Was he always this ethereal?”_ He thought to himself, enamoured at the vulnerable sight before he got pulled into another bone crushing hug.

_Ba-bump._

Goro Akechi knew the signs of someone in love from the countless books, movies and shows depicting the idea of love. Heart skipping a beat, choking on your words, nervously sweating, focused on their soft lips and more of the cliches that many knew. 

He only knew familial love intricately from his own happy experiences of his mother in childhood before she died and the time he had spent together with the Phantom Thieves. He treasures that familial love greatly, grounding him and helping him move on from his tragic past.

However, he never entertained the thought of falling in love with someone romantically. He never thought someone like him either deserved love or that he didn’t wish to curse the poor bastard who he has fallen for. He thought it was enough to have his friends’ love, the love he would never take for granted.

He should’ve known his bad luck would have come back eventually. That his life was never supposed to be easy. 

_“I’ve fallen for Akira Kurusu, my best friend.”_

He fell for Akira Kurusu, the boy who saved him. The boy who believed in him when no one else did. Who stubbornly tore down his walls and helped him to a brighter future whether he liked it or not.

Goro has never experienced such intense feelings before but he knew he couldn’t let him know. Couldn’t ruin whatever relationship they have now, carefully pieced together after the shit they’ve been through. He can’t afford to lose his rival, his roommate and his best friend because of this.

He convinced himself, a tiny mantra in his head for the next few months, _“This is enough. This will be enough.”_

He repeats it in his head now, steadying his breathing as Akira breaks off the hug with a yell that he’s going to take a shower. It gives him time to shake the redness out of his body, stabilising his own heart back into it’s normal pace. He’s gone through this routine a myriad amount of times, Akira not being one to shy away from physical attention much to Goro’s current struggle. 

He looks around the room for Morgana, hoping that damn cat wasn’t catching onto him. He remembers the little shit asking why he was so red at Ryuji’s place for game night, staring down at him with a dark look. He doesn’t need anyone else knowing his internal struggles with his crush, that’s a secret between him and himself. 

**IT'S SHOWTIME!**

Goro jumps in surprise at the sudden ringtone, pulling out his phone to check for any calls or new messages. The sudden ‘thunk’ from Akira’s room answered his question for him, sighing in exphasteration. He makes a mental note to tell him to set his volume lower for both their sakes, shaking off the shock. 

He goes back to sit on the couch, turning on the tv to get some background noise so he can take his mind off his thoughts. Morgana has decided to grace his presence from god-knows-where, curling back next to him with his hand reflexively scratching the back of his ear yet again. He flips through each title on netflix, bored of all the choices, before eventually putting on Featherman R as he usually does. 

Akira runs back out of his room, his hair damp with strands sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck (Goro is not looking). He’s still dressed in the same grey coat he wore coming back, smiling lightly as he messages someone on his phone. Goro knows that look well, his eyes downcast as his heart thrashes against his chest in pain. 

_Pang._

“Hey, sorry about this Goro.” He’s tying his shoes up again, “I know you just got off work but Hiromi’s got no plans so I’m gonna sweep her off her feet.”

He swallows the limp in his throat at the name, trying his best not to feel overwhelmed with jealousy. He knows her. Hiromi Bando. Akira’s current girlfriend of two months. He’s never met her but he fears her all the same. For the new emotions he felt. The vile emotion of _envy_ filling up his throat. The disgusting emotion of _greed_ swimming in his eyes. The overwhelming emotion of _jealousy_ encapsulating his entire body whenever she’s mentioned.

He hates it.

“It’s okay, go do whatever couples do,” He manages to croak out, keeping his hands from shaking too much as he turns his head back fully to give him one of his best bullshit smiles, “Have fun, we’ll catch up later okay?”

Akira waves back at him, nonchalantly shutting the door with a small thud as he looks back down at his phone. He’s alone again, the ugly thoughts swirling around in his head. The unhealthy ways he’s thought of someone else whisking Akira right out of his life. Leaving him all alone.

 _“Stop.”_ He wills himself to take a deep breath, Morgana snuggling closer after noticing he started to shake uncontrollably. He is thankful that he doesn’t question it, just merely continuing his nap with soft snores as he continues to stroke the back of his head.

Goro Akechi is many things, a teammate, a traitor and a victim, but a home wrecker is not one of them. As his sworn best friend (He doesn’t care for Ryuji’s insistence on that title), he cannot do that to Akira. He rather die a third death than ruin what he already has with him. The bond he has with him is too important to risk for his own feelings.

_“I am content with being his best friend.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I'm dumb and forgot a sentence and had some formatting issues ^^;;; sorry


	2. My Problems Seem To Pile Up But I Still Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro deals with the feelings he has never experienced before in the only way he knows how: avoiding it altogether.

Despite being free from the deadlines of his work, Goro Akechi doesn’t see his roommate often anymore. 

Which was perfectfully reasonable. He scolds himself for allowing himself to be reduced to a small blob of jealousy at the mere mention of Hiromi Bando and Akira Kurusu in the same sentence. He often despises how easy it is to succumb to these unhealthy emotions but as Dr Hirata says, it’s because it’s a new experience for him. She was worried about his behaviour for the last few sessions but was glad that he was feeling more positive emotions. Goro hardly likes to call it a positive emotion but he succumbs to her advice to talk it out with someone he trusts. 

Who isn’t Akira himself. 

“Akechi, are you gonna eat that?” He snaps back to reality at the sound of Ann’s voice, begrudgingly sliding his slice of strawberry shortcake over to her side of the table. 

She smiles happily as she proceeds to attack at the cake with precision, humming in glee as she eats. They were seated in one of the outdoor sitting areas of a new up and coming dessert cafe. Goro, ever the planner, has decided to use this opportunity to get out of the apartment (not like Akira was ever home anyways) and try to put his therapist’s advice to practice.

Ann Takamaki is the second most trusted confidant that Goro has and he thought it’d be easy to blurt out what he wanted to say. However, he feels a little guilty cutting into her busy schedule for his own trivial matters. Ever since studying abroad in America for a few months and her constant modeling shoots making her jump from country to country, she rarely had time to relax and he hopes that he isn’t intruding on her free time too much.

“Thanks for the treat~” Ann sings, finishing up the last of his slice of cake and downing down the rest of her tea with a loud sigh of content, “Though, I assume you have something you wanna talk about?”

“Spot on as always, Ann.” He scratches his back of his neck awkwardly, taking a sip of his own chamomile tea, “It’s just that, I need you to promise me you won’t do anything reckless with what I’m gonna say. It’s rather personal and I just need to vent.”

The twin tailed girl’s bright blue eyes are fully focused on him, leaning forward in her chair as she nods enthusiastically at his conditions. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, calming the nerves that are shooting through his entire being like someone set off his elaborate alarm system. His palms begin to sweat in his gloves despite being fully in Autumn. God, he didn’t know admitting his feelings the second time would be this nerve wracking.

Opening his eyes back up to lock eyes with Ann, he speaks quickly while he has the courage, “I have romantic feelings for Akira and I don’t know what to do with them.”

Her eyes widen as the words process through her mind, her mouth agape as incoherent sounds sputter out of her. She is the very definition of shocked, one of her fingers pointed at him while she goes on a tangent to herself about the weight of his confession. He watches in disbelief as she has her mini breakdown, the burden of secrecy becoming lighter the moment Ann relaxes from her initial surprise. 

“Oh my god, are you okay Goro? Y’know, with...” She trails off, biting the bottom of her lip anxiously. He knows what she’s gonna ask and he just nods slowly, picking at the ends of his leather gloves. 

“I’m not gonna do anything about it, that’s not fair to him after all he’s done.” He smiles weakly at her, her eyebrows furrowed with worry, “I told the doc first about it though, she was the one who recommended I should confide with someone about it and it could possibly lessen my anxieties about it. This is my first time feeling like this after all.”

Ann’s lips pursed as if she’s thinking hard on her next action, deciding to reach out her hand to hold onto his own and giving it a tight squeeze, “I’m glad you trust me enough with this. I won’t tell another soul, I promise.”

“Though, since it is your first crush, it is my responsibility to act as your annoying friend that teases you about it relentlessly,” She shows off a wicked smile, pulling Goro up and off his seat with ease and dragging him out of the cafe, “We’re gonna do some shopping and gossip about how you find his eyes cute, okay?”

 _“Maybe telling her was a mistake,”_ Goro thinks to himself, getting dragged helplessly into her shenanigans. 

After four relentless hours of Ann teasing Goro into talking about his crush on Akira (“You find his fingers hot?” “You started this conversation, you have no right to judge me.”) and having to walk to every single department store in Shibuya, she finally lets him go back to his apartment with a satisfied grin on her face. 

He unlocks his door with a sigh of relief, his arms holding several bags of clothing. She had somehow coerced him to update his wardrobe, a few more casual clothes such as plain t-shirts and jeans as well as some small accessories that she thought would suit him. As much as he was agonising over telling her, it was the right choice. She made him feel like a normal person with a normal crush, acting like normal friends hanging out even for a little bit. 

The apartment was dead quiet, becoming the norm for these past few weeks. Morgana went to Futaba’s house for the week, making Goro the sole occupant at this moment. He wonders how she’s doing with Shujin, now that the semester has started for them. He needs to visit Leblanc at some point during his free time. 

He walks into his room and starts to sort through his purchases. Cutting the tags off, peeling stickers, folding them the way he likes it. He puts his new clothes away promptly before laying out all his new accessories. Two new pairs of leather gloves, one crimson red and the other a navy blue, and a chain necklace with a small crow as the trinket. He thought it was fitting and Ann agreed wholeheartedly. 

With a smile, he checks on any messages he missed out on.

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**CaptainSkull:** YUSUKE BRO I NEED AN OPINION  
[smart_casual.png]   
Is this alright to wear to a mixer? >:oo

 **Inari_Art** : For a setting like that, I would say more neutral colours would work best  
Then again, I have never been to a mixer before  
I apologise for my lack of experience.

 **MissPanther:** A mixer huh?   
Tryna get laid to avoid your assignments? >:T

 **CaptainSkull:** It’s nothin’ like that >:”((  
I want a girlfriend already man~  
I thought I’d be more experienced than this by now T T

 **FeathermanGreen:** The same as always Ryuji, never change >:3c  
Also, I see you lurking Goro!! Show yourself!

 **Gorb:** I wanted to see events unfold for awhile longer though  
Oh well, how is school Futaba?

 **FeathermanGreen:** Wanna die but I’m going through it   
My motivation is BlackRed content only >:3

 **Gorb:** I might start saying unsavoury things because you are clearly wrong.  
GrayRed is clearly the superior relationship. No other statements needed.

 **FeathermanGreen:** Goro, Gray Pigeon has been dead for two seasons.  
It’s time to let go man :’) it’s becoming sad now

 **Violet_Ribbon:** We are derailing this conversation immediately  
I remember last time we had this discussion ; A ;

 **CaptainSkull:** Plus!!! My problem!!   
Help me, my bro Goro, wearer of fancy clothing!

 **Gorb:** Please don’t start Ryuji  
I would agree with Yusuke with neutrals but you also need a splash of colour  
Try the navy blue shirt with the lighter brown jeans, they compliments each other well

 **Inari_Art:** Goro is quite right actually  
Complimentary colours work well in this supposed setting

 **CaptainSkull:** Goro, I could kiss you #nohomo  
Thanks so much bro T T   
I will make this up to youuuuu i swearrrrr D:<<

 **Gorb:** I want the limited edition ⅛ Gray Pigeon statue :)  
Purely to match my Red Hawk figure

 **FeathermanGreen:** offt good luck ryuji

 **CaptainSkull:** I checked the price and my soul left me  
we’ll iron out the details later! :””)

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Also, I should be free for Yakiniku next weekend :3

 **FeathermanGreen:** Yes!! >:D  
Finally, the gang is coming together!

 **JokerUwU:** Speaking of Yakiniku, is it alright if I bring someone along?

 **BaristaNoir:** I should also be free next weekend as well ^ ^   
The new cafe should be find without anymore assistance from me   
How was your experience by the way Goro and Ann?

 **MissPanther:** The cake was to die for <3   
I don't know how you do it Haru~~~ ; ;  
Also for Yakiniku, I got some shoots scheduled in a month   
so if it's okay please schedule it for this month > A <

 **Gorb:** Although Ann ate my cake, I did enjoy the tea  
It was quite a lovely atmosphere as well :) I’d come back

 **JokerUwU:** Wait, you went out with Ann? :<  
I could’ve come with you~ 

**MissPanther:** oho :3c   
I’m stealing your spot as his bestie~~  
Watch out Akira~~ 

**CaptainSkull:** Oh? We finally gonna meet Mrs Joker? >:D

 **JokerUwU:** Don’t say that > o <   
Goro loves me too much to do that <3 <3   
And yes, I wanna bring Hiromi > /// <  
Don’t grill her too hard!

* * *

Goro exits the chat, setting the group chat on mute for a few minutes. He knows better than to read the rest of messages, his heart constricting itself. God, he feels pathetic. How was he going to handle being there, knowing Akira is there with his girlfriend? He wants to run, fake an illness on the day but his heart winces at the chance of not seeing the rest of the thieves.

His phone chimes. He rechecks the groupchat’s settings, head tilting to the side as the conversation was clearly still muted. He swipes back to see all his chats, seeing a new private chat pop up. He eyes the name of the conversation, checking the participants nervously. Just Ann and him. 

* * *

**\- GORO’S CRUSH SQUAD [ANN & GORO]**

**No.1_BFF:** Are you gonna be okay? :(   
I can totally help you sneak away!

 **ThieflessPrince:** Thank you Ann  
I’ll be alright but I appreciate the sentiment <3

 **No.1_BFF:** Hey, it’s no worries! > A <  
I just wanna make sure you’ll be okay T T  
I don’t wanna see you upset <3

 **ThieflessPrince:** Oh I’ll be upset  
But I have the rest of you to distract me :>  
Also what is this name, Ann?

 **No.1_BFF:** Thought it would suit you >:3c   
Still gotta tease you! It’s an initiation!  
Every person goes through this with their first crush, trust~~

 **ThieflessPrince:** I am not looking forward to this  
This is why Akira is my best friend

 **No.1_BFF:** That's not what my nickname says > ^ >  
Let me have this!!!

* * *

Goro is trying to avoid the inevitable at this rate. It’s been days he had last seen his supposed best friend. The only evidence that he’s home at all is the random dishes that miraculously pile up until he has to clean them himself, and the tupperware full of curry in the fridge being restocked consistently. 

He wasn’t unnerved by his sudden disappearance, having seen firsthand what final exams did to Akira the first year he entered university. He is, however, aware of the reasons for his sudden disappearances and that’s what’s mostly ticking him off. Akira’s probably spending all his free time with his girlfriend. It hurt that he seemingly already forgot about hanging out with him during his time off but what can he say? 

_“Hey, can you not be so straight and do dumb stuff with me like old times?”_

That was too selfish of a request.

He knew it wasn’t long till he got another assignment for his work so he decided to screw waiting around to do something with Akira and started hanging around the others exclusively. It’s not like he had anything else to do and he was feeling a little petty about him not being around as much. Besides, it’s been awhile since Ann was free as well and he fully intends to make the most of it.

He is currently at the Sakura household, pressed between Futaba and Ann on the small couch watching a marathon of a supposed really good romance anime that got recommended to the two. Sumire was on the other end of the couch next to Futaba, munching on her third bag of chips that she declared were for herself. He doesn’t understand why he was specifically invited to this but he figures it's better than self-loathing by himself in his empty apartment.

“I’m rooting for him honestly,” Ann sighs happily, a lovestruck expression in her eyes as she holds her face in the palms of her hands, “He is a nice person through and through.”

“You know how it goes though,” Futaba grumbles, folding her arms as she leans back into the couch, “It’s always the douchebags who gets the girl for these types.”

“It’s a shame but the douche has some redeeming qualities.” Sumire strokes the end of her chin, nudging her bag towards the other so they can get some snacks, “For example, most of the douchebags are extremely loyal to their girl.”

“Any thoughts on the matter, Mr Detective?” The auburn haired girl playfully nudges against his side, snickering as he stiffens to the sudden touch. 

He takes the time to dissect what he’s watched so far. The particular show they're watching clearly wants to push the “bad boy deserves love” narrative with the childhood friend getting the short end of the stick. Although it was rather cliche, he does see the redeeming qualities of the ‘douchebag’ they’ve dubbed. The character has clear morals, always sticking to them no matter what, whilst the childhood friend character is fleeting and mostly agrees with the main lead. Although the childhood friend is nicer, the douchebag was much more honest and communicates greatly with the main lead.

“I’m inclined to agree with Sumire at this point,” He says slowly, tapping his fingers on his thigh trying to gauge at their reactions, “The ‘douchebag’ is more honest, communicates well with the female lead and is always in character. Like he’s a real person.”

“You make a fair argument,” Ann starts, a knowing smile plastered on her lips, “Clear morals, honesty and communication are very important in a relationship right?”

Okay, he knows where Ann is getting at with this. He looks back at the screen, getting more invested out of spite of not answering. That question was laced with her usual teasing tone but subdued due to the other two parties in the room and he is thankful for it. He isn’t quite sure that spreading the information that he is helplessly pining for their former leader who is in a current relationship would get good reception from anyone other than Ann.

“Communication is the key for every relationship, even the non romantic ones,” Sumire smiles to herself, wrapping her arms around the others as much as she could, “I’m glad to have met you all and that we still communicate despite everything.”

Goro’s heart swelled, his tired smile becoming more tender. He misses his friends, the friends that have fully accepted him, and he shouldn’t be feeling like shit just because of his romantic issues. Not right now. He tries to reciprocate with an even tighter hug, squishing a shrieking Futaba in the middle of them. Ann places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Guys come on! I can’t breathe!”

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**MissPanther:** [girls_marathon_plus_goro.png]  
Sorry you couldn’t make it @BaristaNoir @QueenCommissioner T T

 **BaristaNoir:** It’s no worries! ^ ^   
I’m glad you guys are having fun haha

 **QueenCommissioner:** I’m sorry about my workload  
I will make it to Yakiniku though!  
And Goro accepted to go? :o how did you find it?

 **Gorb:** It’s interesting  
It was a regular typical shoujo anime   
But it was much funner watching with everyone  
I understand why you guys do this <3 I’d love to come again

 **CaptainSkull:** You infiltrated the barracks.   
How did you do it? >:o

 **Gorb:** By being a normal human being Ryuji  
How did your mixer go by the way?

 **CaptainSkull:** I got a girl’s number :D  
Her name is Chiyoko Seki   
She said she loved my outfit > // < I can’t thank you enough man!  
I’m gonna find that Gray Pigeon statue for you, mark my words!

 **FeathermanGreen:** I need to help Ryuji next time!  
I have a few figures I need in my backlog >:)

 **Gorb:** Me first, Futaba  
Gray Pigeon is everything to me and my lonely Red Hawk husband

 **FeathermanGreen:** Yeah yeah you filthy Gray Pigeon kin  
I’m getting a body pillow of Red Hawk for your birthday  
Even if your opinions are wrong :)

 **JokerUwU:** Goro having fun without me :(   
Don’t steal my best friend away~~~  
I miss him greatly T T

 **MissPanther:** Too late :P  
This is what you deserve for leaving him alone~

 **Violet_Ribbon:** We have Goro now >:)

 **Gorb:** Not like you’re free Akira

 **JokerUwU:** I’m sowwy~~ TwT  
Don’t leave me~~ uwu

 **Gorb:** Please jump off a bridge

 **JokerUwU:** You don't mean that :>>  
I’m sorry I haven’t been home though  
I promise we’ll hang out before you get back to work!

 **Gorb:** It’s not a big deal  
You have university to deal with it’s understandable

 **CaptainSkull:** It’s all good man lmao  
You’ve got a whole lady to look after >:))  
We’re meeting her soon aye haha

 **JokerUwU:** Mm hm!   
She’s excited to meet you all :D  
I promise it won’t get awkward

* * *

Akira never really did deliver on his promise. Not that he was even letting him have a chance to anyways.

Goro never really had his hopes up to begin with but it still hurt nonetheless. Was he really that busy with her that he possibly had no time to even set foot in their apartment? To reaffirm that he does in fact exist? Akira wasn’t this bad even during his final exams. He felt bitter thinking about it, glad that at least he can talk to Morgana when he is home. 

He grumbles as he slurps up the last of his noodles, stuck in between Ryuji and Yusuke’s chatter. He’s at their favourite ramen restaurant in Ogikubo, enacting what he likes to call his petty revenge against the disappearance of his best friend. It’s childish, he knows this, but it’s much better than feeling lonely all by himself scrolling through social media and talking to Morgana who much rather be sleeping or walking around the area.

Plus, it’s been awhile since he hung out with the two men. Ryuji, despite saying university is living hell, is working hard to keep his track and field scholarship and the same goes to Yusuke for his own art scholarship at a different school. 

“Ah~ Nothing like a good miso ramen!” Ryuji exclaims happily, his eyes and nose crinkled up as he swings his arms around wildly, “Plus, wanted to thank you two in person for the outfit idea.”

“It’s no worries,” Yusuke says between the eagar slurps of his spicy pork ramen, a content smile on his face which makes him worry his friend hasn’t been eating well. “Anything to help bring beauty into this world.”

“As long as my Red Hawk gets his Gray Pigeon.” Goro smirks as the blonde sputters into his food at the reminder of his large debt. He wants to feel bad for him but seeing him squirm in his seat was much more amusing, “That was our deal right?”

He frowns at him, dejectedly putting a hand on his shoulder, “I know, I know! Please stop bringing it up, the price is making my head spin.”

He only chuckles, pushing his finished bowl away from him and turns to face his friends properly. He observes as they fall back on a casual conversation about what other things they’ve been up to. He talks about how Ann, Futaba and Sumire are doing from the numerous outings he went on with them. Shopping and tea with Ann, buffets and exercise with Sumire, and arcades and featherman talks with Futaba. Any chance he could get, he was outside the apartment. 

“Dude, you’ve been super busy.” Ryuji sips on his cola nonchalantly, biting down on the open ends instinctively, “How has Akira been? It’s been forever since I’ve seen him.”

Goro could only laugh dryly, impulsively saying the first thing on his mind, “Who fucking knows, probably just prancing around Tokyo with his _girlfriend_.”

He winces at his own tone, scolding himself internally, _“Goro, calm the fuck down.”_

“Well, it is true that people tend to spend time with a new partner,” Yusuke details as he sips his green tea, sighing with content after the huge bowl he consumed, “Personally, I don’t really find the idea intriguing except for when I need to present it in my own work.”

“It’s understandable though! Bro’s got a lady to impress!” Ryuji’s words are grating against his ears, stabbing into his heart like a knife, “Don’t worry, he’ll make time for us at some point.”

Goro wants to believe that’s true but his mind has conjured several instances of Akira ditching them in the past few seconds. He admits it’s mostly out of character but even the imagination of Akira leaving him all alone hand-in-hand with another person is making him feel all sorts of hurt. He can make out that genuine smile he has, the one full of fondness and his eyes crinkled into crescent moons. He knows he’ll treat whoever he chooses right, a life full of unyielding love and devotion.

In a small corner of his mind, where he dares the thought, he sees himself right next to him. Clutching his hand tightly in his as he presses a small kiss on the other’s knuckles, relishing in the small chuckles. He sees the slight flush spread across Akira’s cheeks but has a gigantic grin on his face, pulling him in to close the gap-

He locks this daydream away under lock and key.

“I’ll take your word for it but who knows what will happen.”

* * *

**\- 221B BAKER STREET [AKIRA & GORO]**

**WATSON:** Hey I’m gonna be free soon! :D Wanna grab lunch??  
I’m sorry about being so MIA lately T T  
especially since you’re finally off work  
Goro??

 **SHERLOCK:** Sorry, I’m just on my way home  
I had lunch already with Ryuji and Yusuke  
He insisted on ramen as a pre-thanks for his dilemma earlier

 **WATSON:** Oh I see :oo  
You should’ve told me you guys were planning something! > A <  
I would’ve totally come with you guys!

 **SHERLOCK:** I thought you were busy with other things  
Please let me know when you are free beforehand

 **WATSON:** It’s no worries I get it >:P  
You hate me >:PPP

 **SHERLOCK:** Nevermind, I’m never telling you anything

 **WATSON:** !!! Goro I was kidding T T  
Goroooooo T T

 **SHERLOCK:** Akira.

 **WATSON:** Honestly though, I miss your snark >:oo  
I’ll try and free up my schedule as much as I can!  
You can bet on it! :D

* * *

Jumping from working out with Ryuji spontaneously to visiting more art exhibits with Yusuke to even helping Makoto with some law homework, Goro makes sure he’s always busying himself by hanging out with anyone who is free for the entire week leading towards the Saturday he has to face seeing Akira with his girlfriend for the first time. He wasn’t particularly thrilled at the idea of sitting down watching his crush and his girlfriend do stupid couple stuff.

He just wants to **cope**.

If he was more rational, if this wasn’t his first crush, he would probably just be mature and just toughen up for Akira’s sake. However he is not rational and this is the first time he’s felt this way for someone so he needs some more time to readjust his life to these circumstances. He constantly feels like shit constantly every time he even indulges in his feelings towards his best friend and he feels that isn’t healthy at all. 

Not like running away from the problem is either but he was very good at that.

However as Goro approached the Yakiniku restaurant at noon on the saturday he’s been dreading all week, his stomach churned at the sight. Akira’s girlfriend, Hiromi Bando, is currently clinging to his roommate. She has long dark brown hair, framing her small pale face. She was around Futaba’s height, making the rest of them look like giants compared to her. Her smile almost rivaled the sun (Goro is biased towards Akira’s smile more) as she introduces herself. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Hiromi Bando,” Her voice was soft and feminine, making Goro’s heart hurt just listening to her. She is the ideal girl and of course she’s Akira’s girlfriend. “I hope we get to know each other well.”

The loud chatter as they entered the restaurant allowed Goro to trail behind them slightly, trying his best to channel some of that Detective Prince persona he left behind all those years ago. He needs it now more than ever to get through this day without wanting to self-depreciate himself or confess things he doesn’t want to say. 

He takes the seat next to Ann in the corner, using her as a barrier between him and the main event. She tries to make small talk with him at the very least, trying to make him feel better about this. He is thankful for it until she slowly starts to drift into the main conversation. She ends up getting dragged into an argument with Ryuji, an eventual event whenever the Thieves come together to hang out. 

He browses the menu nonchalantly, looking up from across the table to see Futaba staring at him. Her eyes are focused, almost as if she’s analysing his every movement and looking for a chance to strike. It's the same look she gave him when she took his phone to plant a bug on it. She’s up to something. He feels a chill run down his spine, bringing the menu up higher to cover his face more. 

“I think I could get the beef wagyu…” He mutters under his breath, feigning innocence to the stares he was getting from Futaba watching him like a hawk. “Hey Ann, can you ask for some beef wagyu and a cola for me please?”

“Oh, sure.” She turns to Akira who was relaying the orders to the waitress, tugging at his coat to get his attention, “Yo ‘kira, Goro wants beef wagyu and cola!”

Much to Goro’s internal screaming, Akira’s eyes finally find him for the first time in literal weeks. His eyes were narrow but understanding, his lips traced into a thin line. Almost as if he didn’t realise he was here until Ann finally said his name. He doesn’t know whether he feels relief that he was practically succeeding in making himself so scarce he was invisible or sadness that he was that irrelevant now that he has a girlfriend to entertain. 

“Anything else, Goro?” Fuck, it’s been a long time since he’s heard him say his name. 

He shakes his head, starting to collect all the menus to hand over the waitress as she leaves. It’s only polite after all and he is definitely not using it as an excuse to avoid further conversation. After that, he tries to avoid his friend’s piercing gaze. He makes small talks with his side of the table. Futaba, after she stopped gawking at him, almost succeeds in riling him up with another comment about Gray Pigeon but he stops himself when he sees Hiromi in the corner of his peripheral yet again as she holds up her chopsticks to feed wagyu to a laughing Akira, causing him to swallow the words back down his throat.

“You are no fun today.” Futaba sticks out her tongue at him playfully but the shine in her eyes are full of worry, “Not even defending your dead kin, who are you and what have you done with Goro Akechi?”

He only rolls his eyes at the comment, eating a piece of wagyu and grimacing immediately at the taste. Yusuke’s grilling leaves much to be desired, the charred edges making it taste more burnt than beef. He eats one of the radish side dishes to try mask the taste, shoving more rice into his mouth. Food is still food after all, if he learnt anything from his childhood. 

Hiromi’s eyes quirk up at the name, making him feel more uncomfortable as she inspects him with her eyes, “Oh, you’re **THE** Goro Akechi?”

 _“Of fucking course she recognises me,”_ He thinks to himself, his inner voice sounding a lot more like Loki. Full of envy, hatred. She doesn’t deserve it in the slightest but Goro was new to this all and he deserves to be a little horrible. 

He straightens up, willing himself to be civil as he plasters his best interview smile, trying not to let his voice shake out of nerves, “Yeah, that’s me. I’m sorry I haven’t been the best for conversation.”

Why is he so nervous around her? It’s not like she’ll be able to tell he has a crush on her boyfriend just from this one interaction. But the way she looks at him, almost as if she’s investigating him with those wide brown eyes. He wonders if she can see through him as a wide smile reappears on her lips knowingly.

“It’s no worries! I find it cool that you’re friends with Mr Probation Boy over here then,” She giggles, poking the side of his cheek much to Akira’s constant whining that it was falsely accused, “I hope we become good friends, Akechi.”

“Yeah, I hope so…” He winces at his own lame tone, scolding himself internally for being rude. She doesn’t deserve this treatment just because of his stupid feelings towards Akira. 

Thankfully, Akira’s girlfriend is an absolute angel (Surprise, surprise!) and starts talking to Ryuji about his successful date with Chiyoko from the mixer. His rambles about his date makes him smile lightly, he loves seeing Ryuji get overexcited. He listens intently to how he got Yusuke to give him tickets to a new exhibit at the museum to make him seem sophisticated yet his date wanted to head to the arcade after. Goro swears he sees a twinge of a blush on his cheeks. He’s happy for him, that after all these endeavors he manages to find someone (and is totally not celebrating the fact Ryuji owes him an elusive statue).

He checks the time from his phone. He’s been here for a little over two hours so he figures it’s safe to leave without arousing any suspicion from everyone sans Ann. 

“Hey sorry everyone, I have an urgent errand to run now,” He lies effortlessly, standing up to put on his coat and his leather bag, “I wish I could stay but please have fun without me.”

His heart hurts seeing his friends’ faces. He does want to stay but he feels a little too overwhelmed now, especially whenever he looks at the newcomer. He hears the rest of them groan at his sudden leave but all he could see is Akira’s stare burning holes into the back of his head. Those same eyes he saw back in the engine room, a look of concern laced with pity.

_“I need to leave right now.”_

He promptly waves goodbye to all of them, getting pulled into one last tight hug from Ann and Sumire, before he paces himself to the exit. He sighs in relief as the door closes behind him, the bells jingle making him feel relaxed from the last two hours of constant internal fighting inside his head. 

Just as he starts going on his merry way to the train station to get to Akihabara (He wanted to check on the sales for roombas while he’s on his ‘errand’), he hears the doorbell jingle again, making him turn around. 

It’s Akira. It’s been days since he’s seen him properly. His hair was still just as messy, his glasses crooked slightly hiding his eyes that screamed anguish. His heart seems to go against him, the fluttering feeling coming back even after all this time. He turns to face him properly and he could only see anger radiating off him, his clenched fists shaking at his sides. 

“Is something wrong?” His words were laced with frustration, putting a hand up as he was about to reply, “No bullshit excuses, Goro.”

Goro wants a hole to appear in the ground to swallow him whole so he doesn’t need to be here anymore. What was he supposed to say? _“I’m sorry I’m battling these intense romantic feelings I have for you and everytime I see you and Hiromi being cute it makes me want to cry my eyes out!”_

“I’m just having some internal struggles is all,” He tries to excuse himself, hyper focusing on the chipped away paint on the side of the building, “Hiromi’s a new person, of course I feel a little awkward.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” He observes as the messy haired boy pinches the bridge of his nose, the bitterness is apparent and he just wants to run away from this argument, “I can’t exactly know everything if you’re not even at home to talk to anymore y’know?”

“Oh, that’s so rich coming from you,” He grunts under his breath, clutching onto the strap of his bag tightly. He was alone for the first week of being free from work despite the promises of hanging out. This is the first proper time he’s looked at his face. It’s wrong but he feels bitter about being left alone, “It’s not like you are any better.” 

From the way Akira’s eyes darkened, he still heard him. He ruffles his own hair in annoyance, storming over to close the distance between them, “Are you gonna keep acting like a dick or are you gonna be honest with me?”

“Leave it alone, Kurusu,” Goro sighs exasperatedly, holding his head up with his other hand. He slowly steps away from him. He doesn’t want to start an argument right now, “I’ll see you at home-”

“Oh, so I’m Kurusu again?” Akira grits out between his teeth, grabbing his arm much to the other’s surprise, “I thought we were past this Goro! Seriously, do you just not trust me anymore? Did I do something wrong?”

Goro slumps his shoulders at the desperation in his voice. He was being a pain but it’s not like he could tell him the root of the problem is himself. His hand was gripping onto his arm tightly, he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

“It’s not your fault, Akira,” He corrects himself, bowing his head down as he wills himself to not tremble, “It’s just… a hard month for me.”

He felt Akira’s chest against his back, his arms wrapping around him instantaneously. His heart is throbbing hard again, his face turning into a new shade of red. He was caught in his tight hold, his head resting on top of his shoulder with bits of his hair touching his cheek. He can feel wet tears seeping into his shoulder and his heart drops. 

“Please just talk to me, Goro. I don’t want to lose you again.” 

The wreck in his voice almost sends him into tears. What was he doing? He’s acting like the worst best friend for him. He awkwardly tries to turn around to face him properly but he embraces him again, holding him even tighter and nuzzling into his shoulder. The warmth is spreading across his entire front and if he wasn’t so worried for him, he’d be relishing in the intimacy he missed for days without him.

Screw his feelings. It’s time to be Akira’s best friend for once.

“I’m sorry, Akira, I’ve been terrible to you,” He mumbles slowly, wrapping his own arms around him to squeeze him reassuringly, “ I’m just not feeling well today is all. You won’t lose me.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

They stayed hugging each other for a few more minutes, just drinking in each other's presence after being apart for so long. Akira starts to calm down significantly in his hold, sniffling lightly and mumbling apologies about wetting his shirt. He reassures him it's alright, carding his fingers through his hair as if he is soothing a cat. His mouth contorts into a satisfied grin as he hears him almost purr at the motion. 

“I missed your smile.” A surprise attack from Akira. Goro’s heart can’t take any more sudden hurdles, twists and turns for the rest of the day. He blushes a crimson red, cursing his face for betraying him as his crush’s giggles echo into his ears. 

“I didn’t miss you at all,” He sputters out, covering his face with his free hand. His face is burning into the palm of his hand as his giggles turn into a more hearty laugh. 

From the corner of his eye, he stares at Akira yet again. His eyes were closed with a gigantic smile on his face. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink and the dried tear tracks shone brightly under the sun. He looked like the definition of beauty in his eyes, not even the most prestigious of art or literature could compare to Akira Kurusu right in this moment. Where he opens his eyes to stare right back at him with a newfound expression of joy.

He’s missed him **greatly**. 

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**Inari_Art: [** Yakiniku_Group_Photo.png]  
I’m sorry the lighting couldn’t work with my vision  
However I do think this is the best photo

 **BaristaNoir:** Oh my! It’s already perfect!

 **FeathermanGreen:** Thanks for the treat Ryuji! >:D  
Please win more giveaways so we can do that more often! 

**CaptainSkull:** May luck shine on me again!  
Though the main event was Hiromi after all >:)   
She's super cute, bro! :DD

 **JokerUwU:** She is :)   
I am a lucky guy haha~ 

**Inari_Art:** She was quite nice, I will admit  
She showed me quite a lot of digital art and how it works  
I may invest in materials for that

 **FeathermanGreen:** If you open commissions for that sort of thing  
Let! Me! Know! >:D   
It’ll help on my quest to get Goro his body pillow

 **Inari_Art:** It may take a while to adjust  
But I will let you know when I’m confident enough to do that justice

 **Gorb:** My heart will not be able to take it  
I will forever be in your debt if you did that for me

 **QueenCommissioner:** She was quite a charmer  
I was just glad to be able to relax at all this time this year  
And I have missed all of you greatly

 **MissPanther** : Awww Makoto <3

 **QueenCommissioner:** We should start planning for the summer later  
Since we all will be free by then

 **JokerUwU:** Beach trip? :3c

 **Gorb:** Get through midterms and finals first everyone  
Can’t have a trip if half the group has to retake classes

 **CaptainSkull:** Killjoy! >:((  
For once, I don't wanna hear about classes!

 **Violet_Ribbon:** That is true though  
Me and Futaba are in our final years so we gotta work hard > <

 **FeathermanGreen:** Parakeet Green, give me your strength for this final year!!

 **BaristaNoir:** Business has been booming lately with my cafe chains  
I hope that it’ll settle soon so I will be able to be more free ^ ^

 **JokerUwU:** If you need a helping hand again with training, I’m always available :3

 **BaristaNoir:** I’ll keep it in mind ^ ^  
Though Boss might not like you sharing trade secrets with the competition

 **JokerUwU:** He loves me don't worry >:D

* * *

He is feeling a lot better nowadays. 

Although he got a few new assignments from his work, he’s just glad to be at home hearing Akira bustle around the apartment. The deadline for these assignments are much more spread out than the last one so he doesn’t need to go into crunch-mode. 

True to his word, he was spending all the lost time from his mini-break with Akira as his best friend. 

Which is how he ended up on the couch with Akira’s head snuggled into his crook of his shoulder on a Friday afternoon, watching a romcom movie as they munch on doritos and cola. Morgana was situated on the other side of the couch, attacking his fatty tuna that they bought for him earlier in the day. 

“Is loyalty so hard in the west?” Goro sighs disappointedly, petting the back of Akira’s head with one hand and shoving snacks in his mouth with the other. He’s been half-focused on the movie, the other half taken by the boy purring into his touch next to him. “Then they wonder why japanese media is becoming more popular. These stories are so frustrating.”

“I mean, this could be a sad reality to some people,” Akira yawns, grabbing some of the crisps for himself, “Shame about the movie, the predecessor was much better.”

“As much as it was cliche with its ‘fake dating’ trope, I do see the appeal of the first one,” He replies, scrunching his nose as the main lead goes off on a tangent about picking between her own boyfriend and her crush in middle school, “She wasn’t committed to anyone and she chose the one she liked more. Now though, she has a boyfriend so using the same tactic is pitiful.”

“Didn’t think you were paying attention Goro,” He hears him hum as a smirk appears on his face. He holds the urge to whack it off his face with one of the free throw pillows. “I didn’t know you had such convictions with romance. You’d be a good boyfriend for your future lover.”

Goro bites down on the bottom of his lips instinctively, holding back from making a stupid comment about wanting to be a good boyfriend for him. 

“If I had a romantic partner, who would keep this apartment together?” He lectures as he hits the back of Akira’s head with a soft whack. The other dramatically groans in pain, his lips forming a pout as he looks at him with mock betrayal in his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. You know it’s true.”

Akira puffs out his cheeks, snuggling impossibly closer to Goro’s shoulder to hide from his gaze. The brunette could feel his breath on his neck, shivering lightly at the closeness, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t blame me for never learning how to clean properly.”

“That was evident just by looking at that dusty attic and the purchases for Housekeeping Services Victoria,” He manages to cough out, turning away from him and focusing back on the movie. His face was burning up from the proximity but his presence was comforting (albeit just a little stimulating), “I still can’t believe you spent over fifty thousand yen on a maid service.”

He throws his head back in laughter as Akira starts going on a tirade of how it was helping him free up time for Phantom Thieves business and that he helped his teacher in the process as well. He feels warm inside as he observes how passionately he is defending himself, not noticing Morgana’s eyes watching him for the entire conversation. 

_“This is enough for me,”_ Goro thinks to himself, successfully stopping the ranting male with one weak flick of his finger to his forehead. 

* * *

**\- STAN FEATHERMAN [FUTABA + GORO]**

**GreenParakeet:** Goro, I need to ask something >:T  
This is very important >:TTT  
Goro?????  
Goro?  
Goro??  
Gray is dead and Red belongs with Black >:(

 **GrayPigeon:** That was uncalled for  
I was simply helping Akira wash the dishes  
What is it, Futaba?

 **GreenParakeet:** Welcome back >:3c   
I knew that’d get your attention! Even if you were busy sksksk  
But anyways yes!   
I do have something I like to ask you  
I was noticing how you seemed to be off lately  
Even when you were with us for our marathons, you seemed like you were trying to run away from something T T  
Trust me, I know that feeling well :((  
I didn’t know what it was though until Yakiniku  
I saw the way you were glancing towards Akira, you were running away from him  
Goro... do you like Akira?

* * *

Goro’s breath hitched, quickly scanning around his surroundings to make sure no one was around. Akira had retired to his room in guise of needing to study and took the cat with him earlier but he had to make sure. 

He was in the living room for a change of scenery as he worked on his latest client’s list of tasks. All were simple enough to finish by the end of the week so he decided to slog through them while he had the extra time. 

_“How did she get to that conclusion? Did anyone else know? Does **he** know?”_

The questions swarm around in his mind, the clawing nerves coming back from when he first told Ann. 

With a quiet sigh of affirmation, he messages her back.

* * *

**\- STAN FEATHERMAN [FUTABA + GORO]**

**GrayPigeon:** Does anyone else know?

 **GreenParakeet:** No, I didn’t tell anyone and no else noticed  
To be fair, I kinda expected this  
You two are always joined at the hip, even after all that stuff that happened  
I honestly thought you guys were dating until he got his first girlfriend last year  
I’m not saying that you’re obvious but more of confirming my own suspicions

  
 **GrayPigeon:** I see  
I trust you to not spread this information to the rest of them if they don’t already know  
Oh, Ann does already knows though  
I told her myself a few weeks ago 

**GreenParakeet:** Of course I won’t! > o <   
I gotta congratulate Ann though, I would’ve never guessed she knew too >:oo  
Offended as your featherman brethren that I was not told first >:((((  
Though… are you okay mentally?   
Seeing them together must’ve sucked hard for you

 **GrayPigeon:** I’ll be okay <3  
I’m his best friend with or without these feelings  
I gotta be a better friend for him 

**GreenParakeet:** Still! I don’t want to see you hurt Goro  
>:( As your pseudo sister, I don’t like seeing you feel like shit

 **GrayPigeon:** Thank you Futaba  
I appreciate that <3

* * *

Maybe Goro spoke too soon.

His face was still flushed a bright red from all the teasing he got from Ann and Futaba after being suddenly forced out in the early hours of the morning by the two the next day. The lame excuse they gave to his roommate being that they were borrowing him for “man power” for a sudden sale. He remembered the evil smirk on his roommate’s face as he let them drag him away from his half-eaten breakfast, the playful tone reverberating through his ears as he yelled a goodbye.

Now, he was in the food court of a mall, glaring at the two unfazed women on the other side of the small table. They both wore the same shit-eating grin, mimicking each other as they inch closer to him with their faces laying on their propped up hands.   
“I suppose that this was a planned ambush behind my back?” Goro finally snaps at them, slightly unnerved as they both don’t flinch at his tone, “What are you guys planning?”

“Nothing too bad!” Futaba chimes in, tapping the ends of the table rhythmically, “Just wanted to catch up on the information so I can start teasing you too.”

Goro loves all his friends, they are his new found family that he cherishes greatly. But in this instance, he wants nothing more than to storm out and never turn back. He just got accustomed to Ann’s insistent teasing over the messenger at random parts of his day, albeit still turning profusely red at every chance he indulges in his fantasies of Akira prompted by her messages. Her personal favourite is that he probably could only fantasise about just holding his hand and still would get hot and bothered by it. She isn’t wrong.

“There’s nothing really much to say,” Ann says through her eating her jam bread bun, crumbs of the bread sticking to the side of her mouth as she continues, “Though now that I’m thinking about it, I’m curious about how you realised you liked him.”

He loathes the question but his therapist has been rather insistent since his last breakdown to be more open. She droned on about the consequences of not communicating and that it was crucial for him to communicate these feelings in a healthy manner. He knows she means well but sometimes it gets hard. Communication is still hard for him and with all these new emotions, he still doesn’t know what to do.

Nonetheless, if Goro Akechi is anything, he strives for making sure he gets better no matter what. For himself.

“I realised a few months ago, during winter, but I think i liked him for a longer time subconsciously.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding the other two’s stares as he continues to drone on, “I mean, I used to be swamped with metaverse work and detective work way back then yet I always managed to make time for him to go to the jazz club…”

“Wait, Jazz Jin?” He nods at Ann’s question, his eyes widening at the name. He didn’t know the others knew of their special place. 

“Yeah, I showed it to him when we were getting to know each other. Ever since then, without fail, he’d always invite me to the club whenever a live performance was scheduled,” He sighs happily, his eyes closing to savour the memories the club held for him. Even during the time he was working to backstab the thieves with them in turn trying to one-up himself, Akira still invited him out to watch the performances with that genuine smile on his face.

Futaba grumbled, folding her arms tightly, “I distinctly remembered being rejected by that asshole when I asked if we could go together. To think he just wanted to go with you.”

He tilts his head, snapping his eyes back open and back to the present. He observes them both as they continue to think, “What do you mean? He always says he had no one else to go with. I’m sure you’re just remembering wrong-”

“I mean, Akira always favours Goro here over the rest of us,” Ann cuts in, a knowing mischievous glint in her eyes, “I even asked if he’d join me for checking out a new cafe and if I remember correctly, you took a photo of the desserts from that cafe from when you went with him.”

“All things considered, you have special Akira privileges the rest of us don’t get.”

Goro presses his lips together, furrowing his brows as he really thinks about it for the first time. He never noticed how he was treated differently from the rest of the thieves, often thinking that he was just getting the same treatment. He is Akira’s best friend which grants him more access to a much closer bond though he never knew how close it was. They always seem to be a package deal whenever anyone wants to hang out with one of them (with the exception of those few weeks prior and the current Teasing Goro outings he regrettably needed). He doesn’t understand why Akira always seemed to gravitate towards him but his presence was a great comfort to him and he always appreciated all the small initiated touches he has with him. 

It's just how they’ve always been.

“I mean, I am his best friend,” He assures, waving his hand as a way to dispel the conversation and to make sure his mind doesn't wander too dangerously, “Guess those really are my privileges.”

“Maybe-”

“Please don’t speculate.” Goro doesn’t like the tone of his voice, icy and dry of any semblance of his current self. He can’t help it though because he knows what they’re about to say and it terrifies him, “Akira has a girlfriend right now. Please continue to remember that. This is just me needing a place to vent.”

The silence thickened between the three and he hates how he brought the mood down. But the truth needs to be said before the twinge in his heart grows even stronger. Before he gets hope. Before he ruins Akira’s relationship. Before he ruins his friendship with Akira. Before he gets left all alone again because of his childishness. 

He bites the inside of his cheek, slumping down in his chair, “I’m sorry for being realistic. I just… I don't want to lose anyone. Especially Akira.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for trying to… speculate,” Ann apologies quickly, her lips contorting back into a reassuring smile, “We’ll be more careful about that. Don’t worry!”

After wrapping up their impromptu talk at the food court with a tight three-way hug, the duo continuously pester him carefully about his feelings as they go around the mall. It felt normal again, the way Futaba grins while comparing Akira to his one true love Red Hawk (He never noticed before but now it's all he thinks about) and the way Ann goes on about him holding his hand still sending him in a flurry of emotions.

A few ill-advised purchases later, he’s walking back into his apartment after they’ve decided to spare him for now. The pink is still permanently stuck on his face as he enters, the cool air of the air conditioner helping him calm down. 

“Welcome back, honey.”

Ah. Akira was still home. 

Goro could only sputter out the first words that come from his mouth, “I’m sorry I was out so suddenly.”

Akira’s gunmetal eyes find his own from over from the kitchen counter, his hand grasping a sterling silver gooseneck kettle. The smell of Kilimanjaro wafted through the air, Goro’s personal favourite for its sweetness. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as he went to take a seat across from him. 

“It’s no worries, you’re back to me now after all,” The other chuckles as he pushes the ready-made cup towards him, watching earnestly as he sips on the cup and his grin widening as he sighs happily into the drink, “Wanna tell me what you guys were up to?”

“I was coerced into buying so much stuff I don’t need,” Goro admits too easily, pushing the plastic bag filled with his regrets towards him. He watches as he inspects the bag with mild curiosity, “If you want anything in there, take it away from me please.”

While Akira digs into the plastic bags as if it’s buried treasure, he continues to sip his coffee. He closes his eyes to savour the taste. He always knew how to make his coffee perfectly balanced with sugar and milk, just the way he likes it. He is so grateful for these small moments, Akira becoming a comforting presence that he is on the same wavelength with. More times than not, he feels that he could pick out his mood by the way the strands of his hair were arranged that day. 

“Oh, so you’re willing to even let this go?” Goro opens his eyes, wondering what got his attention, “Don’t you already have a Red Hawk version of this?”

He dangled a small phone charm of Gray Pigeon that Futaba found at the bottom of one of the tubs of the hobby stores. He was very enamoured by it’s cuteness and roundness, bringing it to the register immediately for purchase much to her amusement. He presses his lips together into a thin line, reaching out to grab it from his hands. 

“That isn’t the point. You can’t separate them.”

Akira’s grin only grows bigger, stretching his arm out farther out of his reach and laughing at his attempts to retrieve it, “Sorry, I’m rather fond of his cute face.”

Goro grumbles, folding his arms in childish defiance as he watches him secure the charm to his phone case. His grin turns more into a softer smile, shaking the charm lightly to make sure it wouldn’t fall out of place. He suddenly takes Goro’s own phone, holding the two phones up side by side much to the other’s protest. 

He is at a slight panic, praying to any deity out there that Ann and Futaba don’t message him anything incriminating, “What are you doing-”

“Now, we’re a pair!” He announces proudly, his smile growing bigger as he observes the two matching phone charms, Goro’s own Red Hawk and Akira’s new Gray Pigeon, “They shouldn’t be too far apart now.”

Goro’s mind comes to a halt. His eyes only zero into the charms, his face growing redder at the only thought his brain could conjure up, _“It’s like a couple's charm.”_

He takes a deep breath, bowing his head to avoid looking at them further as he takes his phone back, “Whatever. Take care of him, I’ll hurt you if you lose him.” 

Akira’s voice was filled with determination, carefully holding the charm between his fingers, “I will, for Red Hawk’s sake too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Slightly longer chapter this time ^ ^
> 
> I'm working on making sure it's coherent enough to read but I may be just bad at that altogether. I'm really sorry about that to anyone reading. I'm gonna try and make sure I can update at least weekly > <;; but i write pretty slow so don't hold me to it
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you all next week! > <;


	3. The Melancholy Of A Summer’s Night In His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission Start: Goro's Birthday Week.
> 
> Objectives:  
> 1\. Acquire Gray Pigeon statue from Ryuji  
> 2\. Find a good way to shove your feelings down  
> 3\. Find blackmail against both Ann and Futaba for revenge  
> 4\. Find a good way to shove your feelings down  
> 5\. Drink for the first time safely

“Happy Birthday Goro!”

The said person grumbles and lets out a big yawn, stretching out his arms before rubbing away the crusts under his eyes. He wills his eye to open, trying to focus on the blurred ebony mess in front of him and figuring out a good way to hit them in the jaw. 

His demeanor immediately softens at the sight of his best friend, holding a tray of steaming hot curry and his favourite blend of coffee. Morgana was perched comfortably on his shoulders, a single sunflower in his mouth. His heart starts beating quickly in his chest as he places the tray in front him carefully, staring at his food in absolute awe. 

“This is for me?” Goro swallows the lump in his throat, willing himself to not break down into tears of happiness. 

“Of course, my bestest friend in the world was born today,” Akira chuckles as he sits at the edge of the bed, his smile beaming brighter than the sunlight. The cat jumps off his shoulders to delicately place the flower right next to his hand whilst mumbling out a small excuse that if it weren’t for his overeager owner’s plans, he’d have forgotten altogether. “So, anything you want, Birthday Boy? I’m at your every whim.”

The man in question coughs into his fist, pushing down the rapid _inappropriate_ thoughts that filled his head before meeting his eyes with a forced smirk on his lips, “So if I asked you to jump out the window, would you?”

“Anything for you Goro,” Akira sighs dramatically as he puts a hand to his chest, earning a solid groan from both the birthday boy and the cat. He snickers at their reactions, comfortably laying back against the bedrest, “I’m kidding, no deaths or near-deaths today. Everything else is on the table though.”

He hums thoughtfully as he starts to eat his breakfast curry, his roommate scrolling through twitter beside him. Goro moans happily into his first bite. Perfectfully mild, just the way he likes it. Akira is such a goddamn sweetheart, he swears he’s an angel sent to torture him with kindness. A beautiful, cocky angel who knew how to cook the most delicious meals. He is so blessed to have him.

As he finishes his breakfast in bed, Akira continues to pester him with random tweets he found funny, incessantly coming closer to him as he shoves his phone to his face to show him the third cat video he’s found cute (Goro thinks if Akira wanted to see something cute he should look in a mirror to save time). Morgana sneakily tries and succeeds in getting some of his breakfast much to the chef’s ire, the smirk on the cat’s face as he snuggles next to the birthday boy with declarations that he is his favourite human after Lady Ann and that Akira can suck it.

After he takes his last bite of curry, he gets whisked out of bed by his roommate with a small yelp, his eyes widening at his mischievous grin as his soft grip around his arm radiates a warmth that reaches to the very depths of his heart. He can hear the soft patter of the cat trailing behind them as he’s led into the living room, the coffee table filled with his snacks (He bought crunchy cheetos!) and the sofa packed with several cushions and blankets. 

“I didn’t know how to top off last year’s celebration where we all went to the bouldering center, where you laughed at all of us falling on our asses for a solid hour,” Akira starts explaining sheepishly, putting the finished tray of food into the sink to wash for later, “I hope you don’t mind it being too easy-going this year.”

Goro shakes his head, a dazzling smile forging on his face as he plops himself on the couch, snuggling into the various pillows, “It’s perfect. Thank you Akira.”

“I helped too!” Morgana exclaims as he jumps onto the couch with him, immediately pawing at one of his hands until he starts scratching behind his ears, “I made sure he bought the right flavour of cheetos for you.”

“I am forever grateful you mangy cat,” Goro snarky replies, earning himself a light scratch from him as he goes on another tirade of how he is not a cat. He tunes him out in favour of grabbing one of the many blankets, wrapping himself into a cocoon of warmth. 

Akira, who just finished cleaning up, mimics holding up a camera with his hands as he puts on a fake documentary voice, “Here we see the Goro-pillar, who is reaching the chrysalis stage in the process of becoming a beautiful Goro-fly.”

The supposed Goro-pillar was not amused by this, sighing lovingly yet exasperatedly at his friend’s childish behaviour, “Kindly fuck off, I’m already beautiful enough.”

“Glad we can agree on something,” He cackles as he sits besides him, tugging on the blanket so he can join him under it. He could feel his thigh pressing against his as he snakes an arm around his shoulders, essentially snuggling against him, “Let’s metamorphosis together with a Featherman R rerun?”

 _“No gay thoughts, Goro,”_ He thinks to himself, taking a deep breath to try and distract himself from his warmth. They’ve always been this close, always looking for ways to touch each other as if they would disappear the next day. It always felt like it was too good to be true, that Goro was living and breathing in the present moment. That he was given an essential third chance by fate. He remembers how hopelessly stuck to his hip Akira used to be, not even letting him out of his sight for a few weeks after the train incident. The constant touches on his shoulders, hands and even his face was expected whenever he was around him. It grew more comforting as time passed, delving into more intimate touches like the snuggles and hugs from behind just being normal between the two. 

At least, he thought it was normal between close friends like him and Akira. 

He smiles too fondly at his friend, counting all his blessings and shortcomings that lead him to him, “I’d like that. Fair warning again if I scream about Red Hawk as I always do though.”

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**MissPanther:** [cute_bear_in_a_party_hat.gif]  
Happy birthday Goro! :DDD

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Happy Birthday Goro ^ ^  
I hope you have a pleasant day > ^ <

 **FeathermanGreen:** Welcome to being an adult! >:D  
Are we finally going to see a drunk Goro? nyeheheh >:3c  
[redhawk_hearts.gif]

 **CaptainSkull:** HBD BRO! >:DDD

 **Inari_Art:** [grayred_wip.png]  
It needs a little work but it will be done for that party next week  
I hope you have a wonderful time :)

 **QueenCommissioner:** I’d like to thank you for helping me with my last assignment  
Happy Birthday :)

 **BaristaNoir:** Happy Birthday! :3  
If you swing by today, I’ll make sure to hit you up with an extra pastry

 **Gorb:** Thank you all for the well wishes <3  
Yusuke, I owe you my life and I will treasure that drawing for the rest of my life  
I’d come by the cafe but I’m rather comfortable at the moment  
Maybe if your offer stands for tomorrow?

 **JokerUwU:** We are snuggling and watching featherman <3 <3 <3  
Everything for the birthday boy! >:D  
Also Futaba no > > safe drinking only

 **FeathermanGreen:** That’s just not fair! You got to see him drunk out his mind! >:(((   
I wanna watch Featherman but I’m stuck doing all these assignments bleh 

**Violet_Ribbon:** Come on ‘taba :’3   
We gotta work hard so we don’t fail ^ ^;;

 **JokerUwU:** Gotta finish it so we can all meet next week :3c  
Party at Leblanc @ everyone!!

 **CaptainSkull:** We know we know! >:P  
I’m gonna be bringing a plus one if you don’t mind, Goro  
It’s Chiyoko, the girl from the mixer ^ // ^

 **Gorb:** Of course I don’t mind, I’d like to see her myself  
To affirm that someone in this world actually finds you attractive :)

**FeathermanGreen:** Oft. Not pulling any punches.

 **CaptainSkull:** Man, you’re lucky it’s your birthday >:/  
I can and will return a certain package if you keep at this! >:P

 **Gorb:** Perhaps I was too much  
Please don’t do anything rash to my Gray Pigeon

**JokerUwU:** Don’t blackmail the birthday boy > A >  
I’m bringing Hiromi anyways so plus ones are fine >:3c

 **Gorb:** At this rate, everyone is bringing a plus one  
Will I finally be meeting Shiho by the way Ann?

  
**MissPanther:** Oh! she said she can make it ^ ^  
Can’t wait for you to finally meet after so many years of me hyping you up :DD

 **Gorb:** Oh dear  
Now I’m nervous

 **JokerUwU:** Don’t be! :”)  
Everyone loves your bastard self  
Shiho would love the change of pace you bring

 **Gorb:** I sure hope so  
Maybe you’re just whipped for me  
Ever think about that? 

**JokerUwU:** Ah you caught me! ;) 

**QueenCommissioner:** Guys, not in the groupchat > >;;  
Plus stay monogamous there Joker, you have a girlfriend > >;;

 **JokerUwU:** I know I know   
I’m only teasing :3c 

* * *

Goro’s voice is strained as he mumbles quietly to Akira, “Can we maybe skip this episode?”

The other nodded in understanding, reaching for the remote to play the next episode. It was the episode where Gray Pigeon unfortunately met his end in the boiler room, played like a puppet by Alya who created him to be the Aberrant to destroy the Feathermen. It reminded him too harshly of the events almost three years ago. He remembers the first time he watched this scene, desperately wanting Red Hawk to reach out and save him. He wished Gray Pigeon realised that he didn’t need to die in that room, that everything will be better.

Now, he knows better than anyone what Gray Pigeon was thinking. He knows it too well. How he could look into Red Hawk’s dark (yet beautiful) eyes, understanding what needed to be done and accepting his fate. 

“Goro, I’m glad you’re alive.”

Akira’s voice snaps him out his thoughts and he cranes his neck down to look at him. His eyes stare back into his own, pulling Goro into its depths. Swimming in his eyes, his focus being solely on him. It makes him feel _warm_.

“I know, you’ve said that sentence more times than I can count,” He smiles warmly as he squeezes his shoulder between his fingertips reassuringly.

Akira’s sigh was filled with relief, nuzzling impossibly closer against his side, “I mean it every time. You are very important to me and I can’t imagine what I’d do without you.”

His heart stops beating for a solid five seconds. Goro has to cough and look away for a moment, willing down the heat from his cheeks. He never got used to his sudden outbursts of pure unadulterated honesty, for better or for worse. Akira was too nice for his own good, with so much love to give. He bitterly hopes Hiromi is treating him right because that’s what he deserves after everything that happened.

“Don’t say that, Akira. You would be just fine without me,” He sighs as he twirls the strands of his hair between his fingers, quirking his lips into a sly smile for his next statement, “I do admit though, I can’t see a life without your insistent and annoying presence.”

“Annoying? I’m hurt, Goro.” He can hear the playful smirk on his face, Morgana groaning against his ear with a mumble of ‘here they go again’ laced with ire, “I’m pretty sure it’s just my overbearing charm getting to you.”

Goro only hits the top of his head softly, earning a dramatic yelp of pain from his victim. They fall back into the routine of commenting on the episodes. He can’t help the hitches in his breath whenever he sees Red Hawk without his helmet on and Akira continues to pester him about it. He can’t help himself from reacting to quite possibly the sole reason he is mostly attracted to guys. Red Hawk’s dark hair and brooding eyes shook him to his very core, quite possibly captivating him no matter what (No, he refuses to see the similarities between him and Akira. For his own sanity). 

_Pi! Pi! Pi!_

Goro looks at his phone, his eyes darkening at the familiar group chat name. He made sure that his roommate was distracted and angled the phone away before messaging back quickly. He didn’t notice Morgana, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he watched the chatroom explode with messages.

* * *

**\- GORO’S CRUSH SQUAD [ANN, FUTABA & GORO]**

**No.1_BFF:** Psst are you gonna be okay?! >:(((  
I’ll totally kick them out if they hurt you

 **ThieflessPrince:** I was okay until I heard the spam you guys were doing  
Please change the group chat name, for my sake  
And no violence, no need to sully your image for me

 **AkiAkeStan:** Hmm nope :P  
Suffer more I like it that way >:)

 **ThieflessPrince:** Please tell me your name isn’t what I think it is  
I’m going to combust and die and early death because of you two

 **No.1_BFF:** Honestly it should’ve just been a thieves-only event >:((  
It is YOUR birthday party!

 **AkiAkeStan:** Calm down Ann lmao  
Don’t hate on the outsiders, you are bringing Shiho after all

 **No.1_BFF:** Shiho is different! >:(( 

**ThieflessPrince:** I will be okay :)  
I am perfectly content with this situation  
Please change your name Futaba  
And please change the name of the chatroom Ann

 _No.1_BFF changed the group chat name to “_ **_Goro’s Gay Feelings”_ **

_AkiAkeStan changed their name to “_ **_FoesToHoesEnthusiast”_ **

**ThieflessPrince:** You know what  
Maybe I was wrong

 **No.1_BFF:** Too late :P You live with it

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** You brought this upon yourself >:3c  
Never think you are safe from us

 **ThieflessPrince:** Both of you are lucky I love you

* * *

“Goro, put away your phone!” Akira whines loudly into his ears, shocking him into immediately turning off said device, “I have your undivided attention for today. The rest can get you at the party.” 

“Wow, it’s almost like I’m not here,” Morgana quips as he leaps from his side into his owner’s lap, an unamused look on his face, “This is why Goro is my favourite.”

The owner eyes him down in judgement, his lips forming a cute pout that Goro is not focusing on _at all_ , “After all the fancy sushi I’ve bought for you over the years… You are a monster…”

The birthday boy could only sigh as the two got into a small argument over who was the better owner between the two. No maliciousness, thankfully, this is mostly in good fun as he has come to learn over the years. Morgana has learnt not to take any insult too harshly since his spat with Ryuji during their Okumura infiltration and Akira has taken that into consideration whenever he converses with him. Goro has gotten used to talking to the cat in his more snarky attitude but he prefers their comforting talks. Where Morgana retells stories of Akira’s first few infiltrations and how pathetically he slept after taking Kamoshida’s heart, making him smile softly at a fresh-faced Akira stumbling into the unknown with confusion on his face. 

Morgana, in a few words, was a comfort to be around. Albeit not in the same vein as his best friend but he can almost feel protected by him. Like Akira says, he is the one to guide the wild card to the right path so he had to have some sort of power that eases his worries.

Sometimes, he wonders if he is considered to be a wild card too. 

“Goro?” He snaps back to reality at Akira’s voice, cutting through his thoughts instantaneously. Always he managed to pull him out from the depths of his own mind, akin to his hand reaching out to pull Goro into his small boat that barely floats across. “A penny for your thoughts?” 

“Just thinking about the past is all.” Worry stretches across Akira’s face, opening his mouth to start talking but he beats him to the punch, “Nothing bad, it’s mostly about how similar we were in terms of powers back then. You called yourself a wild card, correct?”

He nods firmly, his eyes never wavering from his own as he replies, “That’s what they called me. There were many people like that before me. Why the question all of a sudden?”

Goro stares right back at him, leaning closer into the warmth of his embrace. He feels his arms circling around him tightly and he feels like he’s _home,_ allowing himself to indulge in his twisted fantasy for a bit more. He knows it’s wrong to do this but right now, all he can think of is how much he’ll miss this when he’s gone. Two sides of the same coin yet Akira was moving on in his life and sooner or later, he’ll be back to where he started. Alone nursing a broken heart yet again.

 _“This is rather depressing to think about on my birthday,”_ He thinks bitterly to himself, a tight lipped smile taking shape as he takes all that he can get. Why did he have to be a fool and fall for him?

“I wonder sometimes if I could’ve been like you. That I could’ve recruited personas myself if I had the guidance you had,” He breathes out in a hushed whisper only for Akira to hear, fidgeting with strands of his midnight black hair between his fingertips. He wonders how many split ends are in his unkempt hair as he continues to drone on, “I wonder if I could’ve had more than ‘call of chaos’ and that I didn’t need to go through all that. I wonder how my actions could’ve changed for the better.”

“Yeah but I love the Goro Akechi I have right now.” 

Goro chokes at his words, turning his face away from him to hide the upcoming blush spreading across his cheeks. He feels his heart skipping a beat at the word ‘love’ and he can’t believe how whipped he really is for Akira. The other didn’t seem to notice as he continued to convey his emotions onto a silver platter for him, “He may be a bit much but my friend is the snarky narcissistic little shit you are. Even if you did bad things in the past, they all make up the things you are today for better or for worse.”

“Either way, you are my friend and I love you for all that you are. The good, the bad and the ugly. Everything is you after all and I wouldn't trade it for anything.”

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**JokerUwU:** Help I think I broke Goro T T  
He won’t look at me T T

 **MissPanther:** Wtf did you do? > >;

 **FeathermanGreen:** We might hurt you if you did something bad! D:<

 **JokerUwU:** I didn’t do anything bad! :(((  
I just told him how much he meant to me :(((

 **Gorb:** Sorry, sorry, I got overwhelmed is all  
I just can’t believe I’m still alive and I’m still alright  
It’s… surreal that I’m even still in this group chat  
And that we are all friends after all I’ve done

**MissPanther:** Oh my goodness Goro ; ;

 **CaptainSkull:** Dammit, don’t make us cry like that man  
We all are relieved you’re alive T T

 **Inari_Art:** We may have been a bit difficult at the start but things have changed  
You really are one of us now and I hope you will remember that

 **BaristaNoir:** Goro, I like to believe we’re in understatement now  
Although I will never forget the way my father died, I have more happier memories of you now  
I consider you to be a trusted friend of mine and I will always be glad that you are alive <3

 **FeathermanGreen:** Yeah, I feel the same way as Haru  
I always miss my mom but I always will see you as my friend who will always be down to watch featherman <3  
I’m so happy you’re alive Goro

 **JokerUwU:** Goro is currently crying into my shoulder > <;;  
He says thank you and he can’t wait to see you all next weekend to give you all a proper hug  
I can’t breATHE ANYMORE HE’S SUFFOCATING ME

 **FeathermanGreen:** F

 **CaptainSkull:** F

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Oh dear :’))   
Please hug him back just as hard for us until next week > <

 **QueenCommissioner:** Speaking of which, sis is coming as well!  
She’s said it’s been awhile since she’s seen him and wants to know how he’s doing <3

 **Inari_Art:** I still need help with purchasing the most appropriate decorations for the occasion  
Futaba, are you alright with accompanying me again? 

**FeathermanGreen:** Mm hm! I’m down! :D  
I am 2nd in command to make sure we cram so much Gray Pigeon and Red Hawk decorations that your head starts spinning >:)

 **JokerUwU:** Oh god  
I can picture it already :’D  
A GrayRed wedding or Goro’s birthday? Who knows :’))  
“Bold of you to assume that I’m not using this as an excuse to convert you all” is what he said  
I’m still dying T T and you’ve ignored it T T

 **FeathermanGreen:** Typical but I’ll allow his heresy due to it being his birthday >:)  
No one cares lol this is Goro’s week :PPP

* * *

After his pitiful cry on Akira’s shoulder, all the feelings he has inside being poured out and dampening his shirt, they moved on from their impromptu marathon to playing video games together. Akira surprised him a few months ago with a dazzling coral pink Nintendo Switch Lite and a copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons. When he asked why the sudden gift, he only smiled playfully and said to just try it. Goro didn’t know what to expect of the game at the time, having a sneaking suspicion that his therapist said something to Akira about this.

He never knew how addicting it could be.

“I need to go say hi to Robin,” He mumbles to himself, watching his digital character running through his perfectly placed paths trying to find the last villager he needs to talk to. Akira is on his own Switch, running around is barren island trying to find fish to catch. He’s looking for an Arapaima and a Sturgeon for his museum, groaning in frustration at seeing his own character fish up another pike. 

“I hate this game.” 

He snorts when he hears this, watching in amusement as he fishes up yet another pike. He turns back to his own game, spotting his Robin in the little reading area he just finished setting up. He is sitting down in one of the chairs eating a sandwich with his Raymond sitting on the other side of the table reading. His expression softens at the sight, his two favourite villagers sitting together is making him feel emotional. He walks his character up to them to see what they’ve been up to.

“Oh, did you do your birthday event already?” Akira asks as he leans in closer to watch his screen, his fishing conquest getting him nowhere in the past hour and is getting bored of seeing the same pike fill his inventory, “Or did you time travel earlier this week to see who would come to your birthday?”

Goro winces under his judgemental leer, bowing his head to avoid his eyes. He remembers Akira’s many rants about the controversial subject while he was resetting the clock to get certain events to happen so he could get special items for Karasu Island, sparking a huge debate between them that lasted for several days. In the end, they agreed on a truce where he time travels for good turnip prices on a sunday so the other can sell them and split the bells between the two. 

“Robin and Raymond are my true friends on this island,” He states proudly, narrowing his eyes at his best friend who’s been eyeing him with the same judgemental stare. “I’m looking forward to stealing your Marshal away.”

“Over my dead body, Goro.” He watches as Akira presses his lips together, a sour expression painted on his face which makes him giggle in delight. He loves teasing about taking his favourite villager purely because he loves how much he loves that little squirrel, getting a big reaction every time he even mentions his name. Like right now with the cute little pout on his face as he goes back to fishing, grumbling under his breath, “I’ll take your Raymond if you get my Marshal.”

Robin is Goro’s favourite villager for more obvious reasons but Raymond is a close second to him. He was his first campsite villager and he immediately became infatuated with him. He describes this cat to be very clingy and constantly talked to him about his day. He loved to drink coffee and wore the black jacket and white shirt outfit he gave him (He thought it suited him well). He found out how chaotic this cat really was and it just made him feel fonder for him. 

That, and the fact the cat reminded him too much of his best friend turned crush.

They fall back into the usual banter between them as they lay next to each other lazily, walking around their own islands doing their usual chores. Morgana, who is not amused by any of their shenanigans, has moved himself to cuddle against Akira’s side and take a nap for a few hours. At some point Goro opened his island for Akira, watching in horror as he purposefully ignored the paths he painstakingly put down over the course of several hours. He rolls his eyes at his best friend’s shit-eating grin, almost taunting him as he watches that bastard run off somewhere to hide from him. 

“I'll get you eventually,” Goro announces as he equips his axe from the tool ring, determination in his eyes as he runs off to find wherever Akira went, “And you will use my damn paths.”

* * *

**-** **NMT HELL [FUTABA, AKIRA & GORO]**

 **AnkhaStan:** I see you two on acnh >:’’o  
Check your prices for me!

 **MarshalFan:** 19 bells :’)  
Rough week for Lupin Island :’)))

 **RobinMVP:** My prices are at 103 bells right now if your desperate  
Gates are open right now for the asshole I need to find

 **MarshalFan:** You will never find me :)  
Also you love me so :PP you won’t do anything!

 **RobinMVP:** Start counting your prayers, Akira  
One day, you’ll find all your hybrid flowers will be gone  
And you will beg for mercy but it’ll be too late

 **AnkhaStan:** Jesus Goro > >;  
I’m coming over in a bit then! I need to sell before tomorrow~~  
Don’t kill my bro over animal crossing please

 **RobinMVP:** That is not a promise I can keep

 **MarshalFan:** Haha >:)   
OH SHIT OH FUCK HE’S GOT ME  
LKNEJHIKAGHBDGKA HELP

 **AnkhaStan:** F  
We will miss you buddy

* * *

As the sun fully sets and the night sky surfaces with the dotted stars and city skyline merging together as one, they put away their games to have dinner. Akira had prepared the ingredients the day before, bumbling around the kitchen cooking up a storm while Goro watched from the bar with Morgana. He makes small conversation about how he’s going with exams which he got a loud pained reaction from the chef, holding back his chuckles as he watches him go on a long rant about how many presentations he’s forced to rush now because of inefficient teammates. 

“I can see you holding back your laughter,” Akira sneers as Goro keeps his strained smile, shaking slightly from controlling his fit of giggles coming out, “I’m glad you find my pain amusing.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just always nice to see you so vibrant and emotional, even for such small reasons.” His best friend huffs at his excuse, turning away to continue making dinner while continuing to drone on about his university life. 

Goro always thought his course was peculiar for Akira. Out of all things for him to study, he chose to study business with a major in finance. He remembered when he inquired about what his reasons were to choose that, his best friend only deadpanned with “Financial stability” before he went back to his desk dejectedly to study for his next test. He’s glad at least he’s being realistic about his future, a complete polar opposite to whatever he’s doing at the moment.

He didn’t think too far into the future and now he is paying the price. To be fair on himself, being alive for this long wasn’t exactly in his ‘revenge’ plan.

After a few more minutes of cooking, Akira places a plate of freshly made creamy pasta in front of both Goro and himself. He takes his first bite, his eyes widening as he sighs happily into his meal. His roommate notices his reaction, the corners of his mouth curling up into one of his captivating smiles that leaves him feeling dazed.  
  
_“Akira is a goddamn treasure.”_ He hopes whoever manages to marry his best friend will appreciate how well he cooks. As someone who has no experience with cooking and had a rough time getting food on the table in his childhood, he is glad everyday to be eating such good food.

“Is it really that good?” Akira asks with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head as a light pink blush dances across his cheeks as Goro nods whilst inhaling his next few bites, “It’s just pasta, Goro.”

“Everything you make is so good.” His words start muffling as he tries to stuff more pasta in his mouth, much to his best friend’s amusement as he swallows it all down, “Honestly, I’m always thankful to be eating home cooked food after all that processed garbage I endured so many years ago…”

“I’m glad you enjoy my cooking that much though. I feel like a praised wife.” His roommate shoots him an even brighter smile as he chuckles at his own joke, Goro physically having to look away to hide the blush creeping back onto his face. Why does he have to feel weird about it?

_“For crying out loud Goro! Can you calm your feelings down for one night?”_

After dinner, Akira takes out a pink and white dotted box from the fridge and places it on the counter with a playful grin plastered on his face. He lifts up the cover to reveal a small strawberry cheesecake, decorated with lots of strawberries and pink icing on the top. He watches him place a comically large red candle adorned with the number ‘21’ on them, careful to make sure it’s secure before lighting it up.

Akira takes in a deep breath and Goro’s heart skips another beat as he starts to sing. Morgana somehow appears next to the cake singing along with his boyish voice but all he could see was him. His deep velvet voice vibrates against his ears and it’s intoxicating listening to him. He notices him clapping a small rhythm as he sings, his eyes screwed shut in concentration which makes him want to giggle at how cute he was acting. He wants to save this memory and treasure it for the rest of his life. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday my dear Goro Akechi~ Happy birthday to you!”

How fortunate for him to be alive for these small moments where he can relax, indulge in his true feelings for mere seconds before it gets ripped away again by reality. 

He blows out the candles with one childish wish on his mind. One wish that he deeply hopes will come true, even if he admits it's a little selfish of him to ask. He didn’t ask for his feelings to be reciprocated, Goro wouldn’t even dare feed into those kinds of thoughts. He thinks of his future instead. Where he is free from the lingering chains of his past actions. He sees the messy haired ex-delinquent man stretch out his hand for him, those darkened eyes telling him to reach out for them. 

He always did.

“ _I wish to stay beside him.”_

* * *

**\- ROYAL COURT [SUMIRE & GORO]**

**Cinderella:** Hey Goro!  
I was wondering if you wanted to join me on a quest ^ ^

 **Pinocchio:** Hm  
What does this quest entail?

 **Cinderella:** I need an opinion for my next leotard :3  
Also, I’ve missed you? :3c

 **Pinocchio:** How could I say no to that  
Do you want me to bring Akira? For extra opinions of course

 **Cinderella:** I was hoping for it to be us two :>  
Because Akira will stop you from spoiling me too much at lunchtime :3c

 **Pinocchio:** You are correct about that  
How’s tomorrow then? He’ll be in classes then

 **Cinderella:** Sounds good ^ ^  
Can’t wait to order so much food >:)

 **Pinocchio:** Please don’t drain my wallet Sumire  
I only make so much money

* * *

“Do you have feelings for Akira?”

He sputters out his strawberry bubble tea, freezing in place as he starts gawking at an amused Sumire who wore a gigantic grin on her face. They just left the hot plate restaurant, tired from their day of hopping through each specialty sports store for the girl to try on new outfits for her performance. She says she wanted to incorporate some of her metaverse experiences for her next performance and that's why she needed help with making sure it was true to form, down to the blue ribbon she conjures during her all out attack. The whole outing was somewhat calming and they caught up with each other with their daily lives.

To say that question came out of nowhere is an understatement. 

“Excuse me?” Goro manages to sputter out whilst his brain tries to process anything incriminating that he could've been doing the past few days. Was it the photo Akira sent in the groupchat of them eating cake together? He thought it was innocent enough for him to be swiping his cheek with a little frosting but maybe it was too much? What if the others find out? What if-

“Ah, I just had a hunch about it!” She stammers out quickly at Goro’s sudden tone, putting her hands up in defence. Her wine eyes are filled with innocence which makes him slump his shoulders back, relaxing for a moment as she continues, “I’m sorry for surprising you like that.”

 _“Understatement of the century,”_ He thinks to himself, pressing his hand on his chest to relax his pounding heart from the passing shock. 

“Is this why you didn’t want Akira to come with us?” She nods at his question, biting her bottom lip lightly as a look of concentration washes over her. He supposes if anyone else were to find out, he’s glad it's only her. He trusts that she won’t tell anyone as she’s one of his more trusted confidants. God knows what would happen if anyone else finds out about this. He needs to be more careful about who should know less he loses more friends. 

He bites down on his straw harshly, grimacing at the sudden turn of events, _“This is enough, this is enough.”_

“Goro, I’m not judging you,” She starts as she pulls him towards a bench by the arm, crossing her legs as she sits with a reassuring smile on her face. He sits next to her cautiously, trying to maintain eye contact as she continues to explain, “I just wanted to know if you were feeling okay. I kinda understand what you must be going through, I used to have a big old fat crush on him too.”

That definitely caught his attention, whipping his head around to face her properly. Of course, he thought to himself, that explains her overall clinginess to Akira back when they first infiltrated that doctor’s palace. Then again, Akira always seemed to charm every girl who meets him so it’s not so surprising that even Sumire had fallen victim for those dazzling grey eyes that pull you in and his deep baritone voice singing sweet lies into your ears. 

Not like Goro was in any position to be judging, “You liked him?”

She nods too enthusiastically for his liking, making him pinch himself to contain some semblance of rational thought because it's _Sumire_ and _she doesn’t like him anymore, calm down_. She shares her experience about her failed confession at Leblanc, somewhere in between his own investigations about his existence being false and the night the doctor confirms it. 

“He said he was waiting for someone else back then and I respected that,” She says fondly, sipping the last of her own taro bubble tea before chucking it in the bin next to them. She turns back to look at him properly, a knowing look on her face, “I wonder if he’s still waiting or if he’s given up on them. Then again, he’s not really the type to give up, right?”

 _“So that’s how it is.”_ He frowns to himself, not even noticing that Akira liked someone at the time. It never came up in their conversations because a) he really wasn’t in the right frame of mind three years ago to be talking about _that_ and b) Akira doesn’t like talking about the bad stuff back then. 

The thought of him giving up on anyone, romantic feelings aside, turns knots in his stomach. He can’t imagine it all. The Akira he knows would go through the harshest conditions, the stubbornest of fools, to make sure that even someone like him would be alright and to turn them to the right track. He shot a god through the head to make sure society will never be ruled over by selfish desires. 

Akira never gives up and he loves him for it.

“I’m sure he’s happy now though at the very least, even if he’s given up on that. That’s all that matters.”

* * *

**\- GORO’S GAY FEELINGS [ANN, FUTABA, SUMIRE & GORO]**

_ThieflessPrince added_ **_Sumire_ **

**ThieflessPrince:** Regrettably, this is the safest way to say who knows  
Please don’t mind any of nicknames

 _No.1_BFF changed_ **_Sumire_ ** _to “_ **_Royal_Daughter”_ **

**No.1_BFF:** Ohohoh welcome to the club >:)  
This is where we tease him endlessly about his crush >:)))

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** YES YES! >:D   
Another one joins the ranks!

 **Royal_Daughter:** Oh I see! :o  
Thank you for the nickname ^ ^

 **ThieflessPrince:** Please don’t listen to them  
This is where I just vent about my feelings in a healthy manner

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** No fun! >:P  
The price of us having to listen to you rant about his eyes is paid through teasing  
No exceptions and no refunds!

 **No.1_BFF:** We’ll get you up to speed soon sweet child :3c  
Then, we will launch an all out attack for this love struck fool

 **ThieflessPrince:** Ann. Futaba.  
As the oldest one here, may I please have mercy.

 **No.1_BFF:** No :)

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** No :P

 **Royal_Daughter:** This is definitely gonna be fun to read between training ^ ^;;  
I’d feel bad for you Goro... if you pay for lunch again after my next performance ;)

 **ThieflessPrince:** I am merely entertainment and catering for you all  
One day, you’ll all regret this

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Mm hm sure buddy :)  
Though, on a more serious note, are you gonna be okay at your party? :o

 **No.1_BFF:** Oh yeah, I was gonna ask too :((  
Because Hiromi’s coming isn’t she?  
Grr… it should’ve been a no plus ones event >:((

 **ThieflessPrince:** I am perfectly okay with it  
Ann, you are also bringing a plus one  
You don’t get to say that :)

 **No.1_BFF:** I’d say Shiho is an honorary Phantom Thief! > >  
No offence on Hiromi though, she’s nice and all  
But I care more about your wellbeing than her comfort right now

 **ThieflessPrince:** I’ll be fine <3  
Please put more trust in me  
I’ll be surrounded by more people I know than not know  
I miss everyone greatly and I can’t wait to meet both Shiho and Chiyoko

 **Royal_Daughter:** That’s Goro! ^ ^  
Being wholesome and sweet!   
Though if you need to disperse, I’ve got you! >:D

 **ThieflessPrince:** Plus… a gray pigeon statue will make me do anything

**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** I was waiting for you to bring him up  
I swear, you just assigned your kin to Akira’s kin and called it a ship > >

 **ThieflessPrince:** I will be awaiting for your arrival in our private messages  
So we may settle this without needing to get violent here :)

 **Royal_Daughter:** Oh dear > A <;;  
Please don’t kill each other T T

* * *

“Happy Belated Birthday, Goro!”

He barely made it past the front door of Leblanc before getting engulfed into a big hug by all the Phantom Thieves. He breaks out into a huge smile as he tries to reciprocate the embrace as much as he can, his face flushing at hearing the sound of his best friend’s chuckles from behind him. 

They decided to come by Leblanc together, Akira saying that his girlfriend was fine with arriving on her own. Although he felt bad for her, walking with his friend through the familiar streets of Yongen-Jaya fills him with such warm nostalgia. He remembers the late evenings he would stroll into his go-to cafe, seeing the leader of the Phantom Thieves dressed up in a green apron and ordering his usual Kilimanjaro blend as he sat across from him. The conversations they had as the golden sky turned into an inky darkness, both investigating each other for clues unaware of how much they enjoyed each other’s presence. 

It was a messy year but he treasures those slow moments he had with him. Where he used to pretend that everything was fine as he sipped his coffee, that the Metaverse didn’t exist as he watched his eccentric rival make his next move in their game of chess. The fire he saw in his eyes resembles the same ones he sees when he’s Joker, gunning down a shadow for more loot to sell for better weapons and armour. 

Back then, he was much too interested in riling him up and getting delighted in his ability to make the Akira Kurusu emote. Nowadays, one sly smirk and hooded eyes will render his brain into nothing. 

“How have you been, man?” Ryuji hollers loudly, grounding Goro back into the present. The blond puts an arm around his shoulders as he pulls him into the cafe, his eyes bombarded by the array of gray and red decorations littered everywhere. So many images of Red Hawk and Gray Pigeon were stuck everywhere (courtesy of Futaba, he’s sure of it) and it almost resembled the parties he yearned for as a child. An innocent wish to have friends to celebrate his birthday and play featherman with in the park, shooting with his brand new toy gun that his mum gifted him. 

“I’ve been good. Work is work and I’m just doing alright.” He settles himself next to Makoto in one of the booths, looking in interest at the deck of cards being shuffled eagerly by Futaba. It seems like they were starting a game of tycoon, the one game that has successfully strained their friendships time and time again. He remembers the many game nights where these exact cards caused so many arguments that have left them not even talking to each other for days on end. 

Despite all this, it was still amusing to see them all angry and upset over a simple card game as if they weren’t the same rag tag group of thieves that fought against God all those years ago. 

“Taba’s just setting it up for later,” Ryuji explains as he sits across from him, a new shy smile appearing on his face. Goro just notices the new person coming into the booth, a short girl with brown hair and tanned skin, sitting right next to the blushing blond. She must be the girl he met at that mixer he thinks as he watches in amusement as she intertwines her hand with his, causing his cheeks to flare into an even deeper red. 

She introduces herself shyly, a deeper voice than he was expecting booming out as she hands him a brown envelope, “Hello, I’m Chiyoko Seki. You must be the birthday boy right? I’m sorry if I’m being a bother by being his plus one.”

“It’s not a bother at all,” He replies politely, glancing at wobbling Ryuji for a few seconds to give him a playful wink much to his displeasure as he takes the envelope. Must be the customary money gift, not like he was complaining about it. They’ve just met officially tonight and he has to investigate her properly, “After all, I have to thank you properly for the statue he owes me.”

They fall into a comfortable conversation and Goro thinks that Ryuji is a very lucky man after only a few minutes of talking to her. She was quite a wild child, in a good way, and it compliments his friend well. She talks about her medical course at university with Makoto chiming in with her own troubles and empathising with having a hard course due to her criminal law degree. This is how it’s supposed to be whenever one of his friends gets a significant other, grilling them to make sure they have good intentions and to get comfortable with them around. 

This is how he should’ve reacted when he met Hiromi for the first time. Instead of acting like the poster child of the word ‘jealousy’, he should’ve introduced himself to her properly. A warm smile on his face, patting his best friend’s back telling her to take care of this messy oaf as he lets out whines of protest against her small giggles at the scene infront her.

Playing the perfect role of Akira’s best friend. _It hurts._

A few hours of conversation with a few games of tycoon strung in between (“Is this your signature move, Ryuji? You’ve played three eight stops in a row.” “Says the one who revolutions in the first fucking turn-”), all the guests have officially arrived and they all finally get to eat the steaming plates of curry made by Sojiro and Akira. The rest of the snacks get placed on the counter as everyone finishes their meal and the party finally begins properly.

The cafe has never felt more bustling with life than it is now with its blaring pop music and hyperactive lights bouncing off the surfaces haphazardly, a satisfied grin visible from the owner on the other side of the counter. Sojiro always loved whenever they visited despite the claims of annoying his sparse customers. 

He watches the rest of the thieves spread out across the cafe in a multitude of conversations from his own seat, nursing his second cup of Lemon Sour mixed by the Boss himself (“I know you don't really drink so this one's not too hard and it's popular.”) while the rest of the thieves swarm themselves with the drinks Ryuji brought from the store. 

He got acquainted with Shiho earlier after he swapped out of his position in the game for Chiyoko. He absolutely adores already from the way she confidently teases a red Ann right in front him, watching smugly as his friend’s face morphed into pure fear as her girlfriend unawaringly tightens her hug around her. He’s definitely gonna use this against her whenever he gets the chance. Though as he cranes his neck to look at them feed each other some of the stray gummies with a love-struck look in both their eyes, he feels a surge of happiness flow through him as a dumb smile paints his face. In the end, he’s glad Ann found happiness with Shiho despite the high school circumstances and he hopes that he will continue to get to know her better as time goes on. 

Maybe even add her to his small mental list of friends. Chiyoko is another possibility, depending on how long she and Ryuji will be smitten with each other from the way they keep eyeing each other as they place down their cards. 

_“Speaking of which, I haven’t seen Hiromi in a while.”_

He remembers her coming in earlier during the second round of tycoon, Akira running up to her from the other side of the cafe to give her a peck on the cheek ( _“Stop thinking about it.”_ ) and essentially pushed her in his direction. His excited steps felt like his executioner getting ready to chop off his head with a scythe. 

“Um, I’m sorry if I’m intruding on a personal event,” Hiromi apologised profusely, her eyes widened and cheeks flushed in embarrassment of her boyfriend’s sudden moves. He turns on ‘Detective Prince’ mode again almost instinctively at the sight of her long brown hair, the girl thrusting an envelope towards his chest as she gives him a warm smile. “Happy belated birthday though, Goro. I hope I won’t be too much trouble.”

His voice was slightly strained, twinged with the urge to just ignore her existence again, “It’s no worry. Please enjoy yourself.”

Goro takes the envelope hastily and plops it safely on his growing pile of gifts from the others, avoiding his gaze from the way Akira’s arms curl around her small frame from behind her. He **doesn’t** see the way he nuzzled into her neck as he whispered god-knows-what into her ear which made her cheeks even redder than before. He **doesn’t** hear the small deep chuckles that escaped his lips, his insides twisting the worst possible way. His heart **doesn’t** feel like a hundred bullets have hailed into it. 

He **doesn’t** see them. Not tonight.

He focuses back on the conversation with Sae and Makoto, who are situated across from himself and Haru in their booth, with addition of Yusuke who's been sitting at the counter detailing his latest muse of late (He thinks it was the ducks in Inokashira Park? He’s lost track from then on). 

Goro’s never seen the younger Nijima look so relaxed in months and he silently rejoices to himself that she finally gets to take a break from her strenuous studies as she downs her sixth drink. The older Nijima is also looking much better these days, though the constant hints of her wanting him to further his education or join her as an intern is unnecessary. He appreciates the concern but he is perfectly fine with what he is currently doing despite the annoying clients he undertakes most of the time. 

Futaba and Sumire are in the booth behind him, chuckling to themselves as they tease Ann and Shiho in his stead. Though he noticed the redhead linger a moment longer, a familiar look of fondness on her face as she stares at their orange haired friend giggling at her latest jab at how Ann probably dreams of Shiho spiking a ball straight through her heart. Her eyes screams endearment as she sips on her soda, not even indulging on her usual food binge as she stares at Futaba rambling about another topic to her enthusiastically.

Goro sighs knowingly at the scene, a breathy chuckle ripping out of him instinctively as he turns back to face Makoto whose already shaking her head at the sight, “Think she realises it?”

“Not yet from what I’ve been observing,” She comments insightly as she sips at her own glass of umeshu, the ice cubes clinking against the glass as her sister gives her a disapproving look. As the only other friend that can drink, he is grateful to not be the only one buzzed on his birthday. As she starts to slur her words, she looks up at Haru who has been pouring them a glass of water each, “Then again, it’s been a recent development from my own observations. Any sobering thoughts to add, Haru?”

“I think they’d be quite the pair, the athletic gymnast and the computer kid.” Haru carefully pushes the glasses of water towards them, a worried look stretched on her face. He probably looks worse for wear in comparison to his drinking buddy, feeling extremely hot under his clothes. She lets out a sigh of relief as he gulps down all the water in one go, “Please pace yourself better. You don’t know your limits yet-”

“Mm hm, we’ll tell you that exact sentence in a few hours,” Makoto cuts in after slamming down the last of her drink much to the unamusement of the defence attorney seated next to her, her cheeks flushed red with a foreign smirk unfurls across her face. “Think you can keep up with the rest of us, Goro? It’ll be fun to see what kind of drunk you are.”

“If you can even comprehend anything in front of you by then, Makoto,” He shot back playfully as he downs back the rest of his drink, much to her excitement and Sae’s shock. He was always the competitive type after all. 

He hears the youngins holler loudly behind him that feed into his ego, turning back to shoot a mischievous smirk at his adoring ‘fans’ as he slams the cup back on the table with a small thud. His drinking buddy has already filled her own cup with her seventh drink of the night much to the disavowal of both Haru and Sae. She fills his own cup with umeshu as well, cocking her right eyebrow up as if she was challenging him. 

_"Oh, this is going to be interesting,"_ Goro thinks to himself as he swirls the glass in his hand. He's always wanted to drink with the other thieves but never had any time to before, either for work or scheduling errors stopping it. There's also one other influence-

“Okay, maybe you two need to slow down on the drinks.” Akira’s voice cuts through all the fuzzy noises in his head like a blaring alarm. He blinks to focus properly on the figure beside him, the other seemingly apparating out of nowhere and appearing beside him all so suddenly. Has he always been next to him? 

Goro stares questionably at him but clutches onto his cup a little tighter as he sees the other reach out to take it away from him, “I’m perfectly fine, Akira. How about you Makoto?”

Goro smiles victoriously as she nods enthusiastically though it doesn’t wipe away the look of concern stretched across his best friend’s face. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry as he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes piercing into his own as if he was assessing the truth of his words. 

He involuntarily lets out a sigh of relief as he watches his shoulders slump and he backs away, his eyes still laced with unease but has seemingly let it slide, “If you say so, I just don’t wanna be carrying you back home you intoxicated prick.”

“Backing down from a challenge, _Joker?_ ” Goro mockingly snarks back at him, relishing at the sight of that famous phantom thief smirk appearing back on his face, “I’m sure I’ll be the one taking care of you, with my one year of experience over you.”

“As much as I'd love to prove you wrong, we both know what would happen if we start drinking together. Thanks again for last time, Sae.” Akira sends a small wave to Sae who only raises an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed by the ‘maturity’ all of them exuded tonight. He shifts back into his more comfortable smile, one that sends butterflies straight to his gut, “Anyways, don’t overdo it you two okay?” 

With a fervent nod from both Makoto and Goro, Akira fades out yet again from the conversation. Only this time Goro observes as he sneakily avoids the creaking steps up into the attic, his heart sinking into the pit of his stomach. Was Hiromi upstairs? Did something bad happen? Are they really… doing that in a place like this at this current time?

A sudden buzz cut through his thoughts. He looks down at his phone as a familiar group chat lights up and is bombarding him with notifications. He looks at Ann who is jamming her finger towards her phone insistently, Futaba and Sumire already on their phones awaiting for his message. With a sigh, he unlocks his phone.

* * *

**\- GORO’S GAY FEELINGS [ANN, FUTABA, SUMIRE & GORO]** ****

**No.1_BFF:** Hiromi went upstairs because she said she wasn’t feeling well T T  
Akira went out to get some medicine for her and is just giving it to her   
It’s not anything… like that if you were wondering  
I just saw you look at the steps weirdly is all > <;;   
Didn’t want you to be feeling… weird about it all

 **ThieflessPrince:** Thank you for clarifying  
It’s nothing bad, just the thought was really off putting if anything  
Like really… in such a dusty attic while there's people downstairs?  
Not like I have any right to stop that even if they were doing… that

 **Royal_Daughter:** It’s still your party, Goro :<  
I’m sure Akira wouldn’t find any offence to you wanting him downstairs instead of… that

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** It’s his loss >:P  
We get to see what drunk you are since the boydguard is gone so who are the real winners here? >:))

 **ThieflessPrince:** Haha, I’m only feeling a little tipsy  
It’s gonna take a while, if ever, to see me drunk

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Ohohoh >:) That’s a challenge alright  
I’m gonna have my camera ready at all times!!

 **No.1_BFF:** Oh same >:))   
I’ll snap pictures and you’ll record okay?

 **Royal_Daughter:** Please don’t get too drunk there, Goro :’))  
I fear the antics you’ll get up to :')

 **ThieflessPrince:** I’ll be fine Sumire  
Trust me :) I just want to have a little fun is all

* * *

Goro may have passed ‘tipsy’ by his tenth drink. 

“Goro, I wanna hear your opinion on the police again,” Ryuji asks again while wiping away the stray tears from the corner of his eyes, stifling the laughter trying to escape his very being as he clutches onto his beer. “I need to make sure I heard that right. Please.”

The flushed faced ex-Ace Detective swings his arms around wildly as if he’s revving up, almost knocking out the stray cups on the table much to the grimace of Boss. His eyes shone with determination while the blonde expectedly stares like he was a rockstar on the stage playing his favourite song, his eyes crinkled into two half moons as more tears leak out of his eyes.

Closing his eyes and pumping his fist out into the air, he starts yelling at the top of his lungs, “Fuck ‘em right off! Be gay and do crimes! That’s how I feel about the police!”

The blonde goes into a fit of laughter, shaking from how hard he’s laughing at his answer. Sae, who has given up hope of both her own sister and her ex-intern acting properly while intoxicated, has left the booth and started to make conversation with Sojiro. Probably about how immature they were both being and how he won’t accept any job offerings she’s given him. He never wants to step in a police station or courtroom ever again unless necessary. 

Filling in her seat is Futaba who is grinning from ear to ear as she captures the moment on her smartphone. Ann had left Shiho and Sumire to themselves as they started a conversation about workout routines over a couple of beers with Chiyoko, standing next to the auburn haired girl as she snaps a multitude of photos on her own phone whilst snickering to herself about posting them onto the groupchat. 

“Ha! Let's drink to that!” Makoto exclaims loudly, her face equally flushed pink as she brings up her fifteenth cup for a toast. He meets in the middle with his eleventh (twelfth? He wasn’t sure anymore after his seventh drink of the night) cup enthusiastically, both of them chugging it down like it was nothing much to the approval of their tipsier younger friends who cheer and roar for them. 

Yusuke has replaced Haru who went to Makoto’s side to make sure she was okay (Goro is suspicious about the way she tucks her fringe back softly but his brain is throbbing to hard to think about it further), the artist sliding him his own glass of water which he gulped down thankfully in one go. His gray eyes reminded him too much of Akira’s whenever he’s making a terrible decision, calm and collected on the outside yet distressed and tense on the inside. Only Yusuke’s eyes had swirls of blue in them while Akira's eyes sparkled like metal.

 _“Akira’s eyes are prettier.”_ Another thing to put in his mental safe.

He gets asked more questions, kudos to both Ryuji and Futaba’s insistence, the pair rapid firing as much as possible due to the limited opportunities to get Goro in this state. With the alcohol making him more confident than he felt in weeks, he supposes it would be fun to indulge in their requests without a second thought. 

After an hour of pestering, he was forcibly cut off by Sojiro himself much to his dismay. Makoto who had stopped drinking after reaching her supposed ‘limit’ (“We don’t need another birthday incident caused by me, right Sis?”) only snickers as she watches him whine at Boss for being a killjoy. Forced to sip on water now, Goro squints his eyes and starts scanning across the cafe as best as he can to find those messy black curls of hair and sharp grey eyes. He sees nothing. He looks twice, squinting even harder just in case.

Nothing. 

_“Whatever you had fun with the rest of them right? You already celebrated with him earlier this week, don’t be so selfish,”_ He scolds himself, ignoring the dull pain hammering violently in his chest. He feels weak to his own emotions tugging on the strings, orchestrating a new stage show called ‘Goro’s Next Big Mistake!’ which is the sequel to his last greatest hit ‘The Detective Prince Dies (Twice!)’. 

_“This is enough. This is enough.”_

Sooner or later, Goro will start to accept those words as truth. That everything will go back to normal. Where he can face Akira Kurusu without the overwhelming urge to spill everything he keeps in that little safe, clogged in his throat and scrapping its walls for release. 

_Throb._

His head suddenly hurts like hell. He brings a hand up to clutch at his head, his eyes swirling in and out of focus. What the hell is happening to him now? He strains his eyes trying to bring his sight back but another throb pierces his head, his other hand coming to steady his head. He grits his teeth in pain, everyone around him turning into a colourful blur one of those dumb modern art paintings he remembers making fun off last time he went to the museum with Yusuke. 

“Okay, it’s time to go home now, Goro.” Akira’s voice cuts through his headache with no remorse, Goro groaning in protest as he feels himself getting forcibly pulled up from his seat. He weakly tries to mutter he’s fine and he just needed to rest for a few minutes but his friend’s voice comes back, a black and white splotch in his vision more closer than before, “We’re going.”

Goro doesn’t remember how he managed to get settled onto his back as they step outside of Leblanc into the late summer night, Akira supporting his legs as securely as he can while holding two large brown paper bags filled with his gifts and leftovers Sojiro insisted on taking. He presses his cheek against the warmth of his back, tuning out whatever his friend is rambling on about as he sighs into comfort. 

_"Comfortable."_

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**MissPanther:** [drunkgoro32.png]  
I can’t believe how plastered you were last night Goro omg T ^ T

 **CaptainSkull:** To think we have video evidence of him saying “be gay and do crimes”   
I’m sorry man, buying you that gray pigeon statue was worth these turn of events >:’D   
We gotta drink more man! I wanna see drunk Goro Akechi more!

 **Gorb:** Please chuck my body into the river  
I no longer need to be in this world

 **FeathermanGreen:** [drunkgoro_hates_featherman.mp4]  
I can’t believe you said you hated the original Gray Pigeon :”D  
I will hold this over your head for years! 

**Gorb:** Listen. The reboot did him better justice.  
He was like such a badly written antagonist it was sad.  
Also please delete all those videos and photos :)

 **QueenCommissioner:** I was quite amused at your eagerness to drink :)  
Though it was mostly because I finally have an equal for a chaotic drunkness ^ ^

 **BaristaNoir:** After seeing you two last night, I don’t even wanna think about the next time you two drink  
> <;; I'm going to be bringing a gallon of water for you all

 **Inari_Art:** I hope you’re feeling better Goro :< I had a few drinks but i noticed you were swaying quite a bit

 **JokerUwU:** You were super heavy never drink that much again >:((  
Plus you kept elbowing me in the stomach > >; it hurted me  
I can't believe you all let this happen when I was gone > A >

 **Gorb:** Thank you Yusuke, I’m alright now  
And I’m sincerely sorry Akira  
I will try to make sure I don’t get that drunk anymore

 **JokerUwU:** No worries I’m only messing with you > ^ >  
I’d do anything for you and you know it, honey ;)

 **Gorb:** Nevermind, I take that back  
Jump onto upcoming traffic

 **MissPanther:** Please calm down both of you > >;;  
We don't know if either of you are joking!

 **Violet_Ribbon:** It was quite nice to see you two so relaxed though ^ ^  
Especially Makoto, you really needed the break T T;;

 **QueenCommissioner:** I’ll be alright now, I’m energized enough to take on anything! :>

 **CaptainSkull:** Fist! Of! Justice! >:D

 **FeathermanGreen:** How do you like our presents though? >:”))

 **Gorb:** [birthday_presents.png]  
I’m very thankful <3

 **BaristaNoir:** I don’t know if those frilly shirts fit you though so please let me know > <;;  
I’ll get a replacement as soon as you need it > ^ <

 **FeathermanGreen:** GrayRed merchandise is so hard to find even fanmade > >;;  
So I hope you appreciate that box filled with stickers and keychains for you daily needs~

 **MissPanther:** You complained about needing better skincare products T ^ T  
I knew a few brands that could hook me up so i gotchu :3

 **Violet_Ribbon:** I figured you needed something to do at home when you’re not working   
I hope the small exercise gear wasn’t too practical of a gift > <;;

 **Inari_Art:** I hope I captured the essence of your favourite feathermen well   
Their relationship was quite interesting to paint :)

 **CaptainSkull:** It was a bitch to find but anything for a bro!   
I hope you keep that statue as an heirloom >:D

 **Gorb:** I’ll treasure them all well <3  
I’m really happy for all the thoughtful gifts 

**Violet_Ribbon:** Wait what did you give him, Akira? :o  
I’m curious > w >; unless it's too personal

 **JokerUwU:** Oh nothing :)  
I’m already enough of a gift ;)

 **Gorb:** He gave me a brand new roomba  
It’s practically a self-gift at this rate

 **JokerUwU:** That was a joke gift Goro omg > A <  
I have a real gift but thats for when you’ve recovered from your hangover > >   
A fitting punishment, grovel at your mistakes

 **Gorb:** I’ll make you grovel in a minute  
Once this headache is gone, you are dead

 **MissPanther:** What did I just say? > >;  
I swear all you two do is bicker like an old married couple

 **JokerUwU:** It’s part of my charm ;)   
Irresistible even to The Goro Akechi  
no matter how tsun he may get uwu

 **Gorb:** I’ll smother you in your sleep when you least expect it :)

 **JokerUwU:** See? He said he loves me~ uwu

 **MissPanther:** I’ve given up on you two  
Whatever, have your weird shit >:((

* * *

Almost a week after the party, Goro returned to his scheduled workload in full force. The clients are starting to become more insistent despite the previously set deadline being a month away. He’s starting to get irritated about the entire project despite already having more than half of it done, the big businessmen and women breathing down his neck about the work he’s done is getting on his nerves. As well as his email being flooded with constant and useless updates from old timers that have no idea how to attach a file. 

He needed a break. 

Leaving his desk out of frustration, he walks outside his room and strolls into the kitchen instinctively. He opens the fridge to take out some of the leftover red velvet cake from the party, not particularly hungry but needing to do something that wasn’t _looking_ at those pesky emails. He gets a plate from the cupboards for his slice, the silence welcoming for once as he the pings of emails had drilled into his brain. He figures Akira went to either hang out with Hiromi again or he got called into another emergency group meeting judging by the lack of the other’s shoes at the door and the cat is missing from his usual nap spots. 

He’s getting better at dealing with Hiromi’s existence overall. He’s slowly becoming used to calming down his own heart whenever Akira does what he does best: being his stupid idiot self. It’s almost polarising thinking about how a mere month ago he couldn’t even be in the same room as his best friend without his entire face turning into the shade of a beetroot within seconds. Nowadays it's becoming practically normal the way he pushes it down easier, allowing Akira to get back his best friend.

He chuckles to himself as he takes a bite of the chilled cake, _“See, this is enough-”_

The door slams open with a loud bang, scaring the living daylights out of Goro who jumped at the impact. He has to cough out some of the cake that got stuck in his throat from the shock, turning around to glare at his rude roommate who is taking of his shoes as if he wasn’t the reason his soul left his body for a solid few seconds, “What the **_hell_ ** was that Akira-”

Downcast eyes were the first thing his eyes locked onto, the dried up tear marks tracked down his cheeks becoming the second. The third was the uncontrollable shaking of his frame and he naturally drops whatever he was going to say, quickly walking over to the entrance to pull him into a tight embrace. 

His heart hurts from the wrecked sobs that rips out of Akira, his hand combing through the strands of his curly hair in an attempt to soothe him. He watches Morgana come out from his bag forgotten on the floor, a small nod coming from the cat before he quietly goes into Akira’s room to leave them alone. He’s clutching Goro so tightly that he fears he might actually cut his blood circulation but he doesn’t dare stop him. 

He doesn’t know how many minutes have passed while they stay like this before a quiet voice muttered something into his right ear, quiet as a mouse but the words dripped heavier than anything he’s ever heard before.

“Hiromi broke up with me.”

His breath hitches as he processes his words more slowly, the warm breath on his neck feeling warmer and warmer. The safe slowly clicks open, ticking like a bomb is about to blow in Goro’s mind. Akira never felt warmer in his arms despite the nagging voice of reason in his head telling him that _“his heart just got broken, calm down”_ and that he’s being extremely selfish right now. 

Goro’s will starts crumbling from the moment his friend looks up and locks eyes with him for the first time, looking at him like he was the most important person to him in the world as he starts to wipe away his own tears. Akira mumbles a small apology about his shirt, crestfallen expression on his face that he absolutely needs to fix immediately.

He mentally locks back his safe to no avail, the ticking in the back of his mind as he sees the handle turn back the other direction. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He’s so **screwed**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is currently two am for me right now when I'm writing this :') 
> 
> I've heavily edited this for the past few days so I hope you enjoy reading it! I had especially alot of fun writing a drunk!goro and just usual text shenanigans between goro and his squad haha :D
> 
> I recently got a job so I'll be a bit later for next week so I apologize in advance for my lateness! especially since I've ended this chapter this way... I hope you don't mind it
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos I've gotten from this fic, I loved reading them and seeing them pop up in my emails so thank you so much for enjoying this little thing T T
> 
> Also I'm pretty active on twitter so if you wanna see my thousands of retweets, [here is my account!](https://twitter.com/swolbean)
> 
> EDIT: I forgot the title of the chapter and fixed some formatting mistakes ahh im sorry  
> EDIT 2: Fixed the drinking scenes to have all age appropriate members to drink! The legal drinking age in japan is 20, not 21 :'D that's my bad I hope you don't mind that error on my part.


	4. Mending Hearts Is Not My Forte But Here I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro deals with the fact Akira is single while his friends continue harder with their incessant teasing as he slowly starts to accept and indulge in these feelings of his.

“You don’t need to tell me what happened if you don’t want to.” 

Goro pushes the finished coffee across the counter to Akira, observing him carefully as he takes a sip at his attempt of brewing him a cup. It’s not nearly on the same level as his one and a far cry away from Boss’ own masterful brew, however he feels he’s gotten better from watching him consistently every morning in the past three years. A satisfied smile spreads across his lips as he watches him sip his coffee enthusiastically, supporting his head with his hands as he waits for him to finish. 

Akira shakes his head as he places his cup down, his heart tugging at the sight of his eyes shining with a lingering sadness rather than the usual sparkles of mischief. A strained voice horses its way out of his throat, “It’s just… I don’t understand what’s wrong with me.”

“She said a lot of things earlier but all the important thing was that she didn’t feel like we were gonna last any longer,” He sighs heavily as he pushes back the hair in front of his face, his face scrunching up into a frustrated expression he’s seen countless times. “That I wasn’t meeting in the middle for it.”

Goro frowns visibly as he listens to his side of the story, his lips pursed as he tries to think on his words. There's a nagging feeling in the back of his head that Akira isn’t being entirely honest with him, the same feeling he got from when the Phantom Thieves almost tricked him into believing their leader was dead. That same sense of dread, however, was replaced with worry instead. 

What wasn’t he telling him?

 _“I’ll press another time,”_ He thinks to himself, observing the way Akira’s eyes avoid his own line of sight as he finishes his coffee. Right now, his objective is to bring his best friend’s spirits up. 

He goes back to the fridge to pull out a pint of Akira’s favourite mint chocolate chip ice cream, he learnt quickly when he got dumped from his first girlfriend that he will be needing something to eat. He also remembers to take out two spoons from the drawers before walking to the couch in stride, his friend glancing back curiously to see what he’s up to. 

“Goro?” Akira trails off as he gets up from his seat, walking over to the determined man who is currently organising the throw pillows on the couch to be bunched up together in a neat pile. “What are you doing?”

“Well, we need to make sure it's comfortable enough for the disney musical marathon we’ll be watching,” Goro simply states as if it was a scheduled task on their itinerary, laying down a couple of blankets before admiring his handiwork. He puffs out his chest proudly, shooting his best smile at Akira who has a starstruck expression on his face, “Do you think I don’t remember how to cheer you up from last time?”

The look his best friend gives him almost made his heart stop. His eyes are sparkling grey and full of life again, looking at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. His lips spread into his first genuine smile of the day, his mouth drying slightly as his breath hitches at sight. Feeling the warmth creeping up on his cheeks, he quickly sits down in his pile of pillows. He hears some shuffling beside him before his best friend sits beside him, throwing his arms around his frame and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Goro.” He hears him murmur into his ear, adjusting himself properly into their prime cuddling position. Akira’s head is snuggled comfortably into his shoulder as he hands him the pint of ice cream with his spoon, willing his blush down as he turns the tv. 

As an animated movie of his choice plays in the background, Goro finally starts processing the events by himself. Right now, Akira Kurusu is single again. Right now, he has an enormous crush on him. Is it right for him to be here, ethically speaking? The last time Akira was heartbroken was by his first girlfriend and at that point, he was still his best friend and he didn’t have any of these heart palpitations at the thought of holding his hand. He could be a pillar to support himself on while he nurses his broken heart back to health. 

_“This is bad, this is so extremely bad,”_ He thinks to himself, glancing down from the corner of his eye at the unaware male singing quietly to the song between bites of mint chocolate chip. His eyes were still puffy from the sobbing prior, his heart soaring at how adorable he looks and he is desperately trying to shoot it down as fast possible, _“You can’t think like that Goro! Not while he’s like this!”_

He chews on the inside of his cheek, trying to distract himself from the impending thoughts that start plaguing his mind. It’s cruel to be thinking about how much he feels happy when his best friend curls around him, watching his eyes focus on the movie in childish awe despite being the millionth time seeing them. The sadness starts draining from his face and gets replaced with his normal happy smile that Goro cherishes, striking at his heart again and again without a care for what he wants. 

What **did** he want? What was **he** expecting? Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea for him to be here right now. Should he call Ryuji to take over? Or Yusuke maybe? Or-

“Goro? Hey, Goro!” Akira is eyeing him up, his face suddenly so impossibly close to his own. He can feel his warm breath on his pink cheeks, his mind racing at a million miles per second as he slowly gets entranced by his stare, “Don’t disassociate on me, that’s so rude. Weren’t you supposed to make me feel better?”

The culprit coughs into his fist, turning his head away from his _very pretty_ roommate in an attempt to hide his redding face, “I’m sorry, I just got distracted for a few moments there. How are you feeling now, Akira?”

He simply puffs out his cheeks, raising an eyebrow at his pretty pathetic excuse, “Despite ignoring my wonderful rendition of ‘make a man out of you’ with me and myself singing both the background vocals and main vocals, I’m feeling a lot better already.”

He snorts at his response and opens his mouth with a retort ready but Akira starts speaking again, cutting him off with his soft yet deep voice, “I already feel comforted whenever I’m around you but seeing you actively trying to make me feel better right now is making me feel so loved. Sincerely, thank you Goro.” 

Akira’s light chuckles echoes into the chambers of Goro’s mind. He metaphorically stares at the safe that’s still been slowly ticking open, the metal slightly shaking under his touch as he tries to aggressively stop the handle from turning. His eyes start widening as the handle starts fighting back, sending him flying far away from the safe. He clumsily lands on his ass, his breathing becoming shallow and rapid as the ticking becomes faster. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**JokerUwU:** Guys I’m fine > A <;;  
Dont worry about me!! T T

 **CaptainSkull:** Are you sure bro? ; A ;   
You know we’re here for you if you need a distraction!  
Or to vent!

 **MissPanther:** You say that as if Goro didn’t already do that :P  
Remember last time?

 **Gorb:** I got him under control  
We watched so many disney movies last night until he fell asleep  
I got a picture of him sleeping cradling two pints of mint chocolate ice cream :)

 **JokerUwU:** WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU  
MY OWN BEST FRIEND  
DELETE THAT YOU ASSHOLE >:(((

 **Gorb:** Relax, Akira :)  
This will all be gone if you promise you won’t do anything stupid while you get better  
Like look at her social media or your old messages with her

 **CaptainSkull:** Wow, as if I am not here > >   
Akira, who is your best friend? Me or Goro? > A >

 **JokerUwU:** I won’t! I won’t! T A T so delete it  
What happened to comforting me? :3c   
Maybe I’m still a little upset :’’’’3c

 **CaptainSkull:** Answer the question.

 **FeathermanGreen:** Dammit if only I planted a bug on Goro’s phone >:T  
I would pay money to have some incriminating photos of Akira 

**JokerUwU:** Ryuji, does our broship mean nothing to you? T w T

 **CaptainSkull:** Should’ve figured >:T   
It’s alright, if I had to lose the best friend title to anyone  
I knew it’d have to be Goro :’/

 **JokerUwU:** You’re still my best bro Ryuji!! >:’oo  
It’s just Goro is Goro T A T

 **Gorb:** I don’t know how to make of any of you twos’ conversations  
But I’m happy? I think?

 **JokerUwU:** Be a bit more appreciative honey T A T

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Are you really okay, Akira? :<

**JokerUwU:** I’m fine! :D   
Well, not completely, but I’m getting there slowly but surely ^ ^

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Just know, we’re all here if you need to vent T ^ T

 **BaritsaNoir:** Mm hm! We’ll always be here for you, leader :>  
If you need any distractions, I’ll let you play around with our coffee machines 

**JokerUwU:** !!! opportunity >:D   
I will gladly take that offer uwu

 **FeathermanGreen:** You reminded me!  
Goro, where did you put your statue lmao :o

 **Gorb:** [grayred_next_to_computer.png]  
Where they can motivate me

 **FeathermanGreen:** Typical :’)  
Please get a proper shelf my heart hurts at the sight of your desk

* * *

A solid week after the breakup, Goro notices how much better Akira is doing in only a few days. 

He noticed how the younger would start humming the featherman theme unawarely as he did the dishes (thoroughly distracting him from the fact he actually is _cleaning the dishes_ for once), swaying his hips in tandem with a content smile on his face. The way Akira comes into his room unannounced and comfortably lies down on Goro’s bed while he works with clients, casually watching random YouTube videos as he tries desperately to not get distracted by him (he tried to get him to leave earlier only to be met with the most infuriating cute pair of puppy eyes shooting straight into his heart). 

Which is why he gets whiplashed at the sight of Akira Kurusu curled into a ball on the floor, leaning his weight on the side of the sofa. 

“Akira?” The mop of ebony hair trembles slightly at his voice, Goro’s frown growing as unease sits in his stomach. He should’ve brought him when he went out to get groceries so he could keep an eye on him but he thought he’d be okay by now. “You wanna talk about it?”

He places the bags of produce on the counter at once before carefully approaching the lump on the floor. He wants to make sure that he’s alright but doesn’t want to accidentally make him spiral into deeper despair if he doesn’t want him there. He scans the lounge room for Morgana and sighing in relief upon seeing him snuggled next to Akira, pawing at the ends of his shirt in an attempt to get him to unfurl. 

“He’s been like this for awhile, I’m not sure what happened to him. I’m sorry for not checking in on him.” Goro shakes his head, bending down to scratch the back of the cat’s head as a silent thank you before turning back to the problem at hand.

He crouches down to his level, watching his best friend slowly lifting his head. His breath hitches at his cold dead eyes, mere hours ago being full of life and joy. He reaches out his hand instinctively to softly caress the side of his face, his eyebrows furrowing when Akira jerks away from his touch. 

“It’s dumb, don’t worry about it,” He mutters under his breath, purposefully averting his eyes away from him, “I’ll get over it in a bit.”

“Yeah, no you’re not.” Goro sits down cross legged in front of him, a stern expression on his face as he supports his head on his hand. He observes as Akira stiffens under his gaze, finally looking at him again bewilderedly, “I know you too well by now, Akira. The doctor also said you have to get better at talking about your emotions so I’m not gonna leave until you tell me what’s up.”

Akira looks smaller with the way he turns his neck to press his cheek on his knees, puffing out his cheeks (Goro learns this to be his tell tale sign of resignation) while stroking the cat tenderly. The clock ticks in the background as they continue to sit down in silence, the two boys in a metaphorical standoff and Goro won’t back down until Akira shoots the first shot. His hardening stare is enough, Goro smiling in satisfaction at seeing cracks spiral across his temporary wall. 

Finally, Akira breaks, “I don’t think I was meant to be loved.”

_“Oh.”_

Goro wants to laugh so badly at this situation. He wants to burst out into a laugh so hard it shakes to his very core, laughing until he bursts into tears about how _ironic_ this entire thing was to him. Here Akira Kurusu is thinking that he didn't think he was made to be loved and here he is, constantly containing the overwhelming urge to shout and proclaim his love for him. He finds this somewhat insulting, not for his own feelings but the fact Akira didn’t think he was supposed to be loved. 

If anyone deserves love, it's Akira Kurusu. Regardless if it’s himself to give it to him. 

“Listen here closely, Akira. Do you know how stupid you’re sounding?” Akira makes such a strangled noise, his head whipping up so fast it’s almost comical to him. Goro resists the urge to chuckle over his pitiful whines as he hits head on the side of the sofa, “You are Akira Kurusu, the most disgustingly charming and annoyingly loyal person I’ve ever met. You saved the world, _twice,_ and you are so insistently stubborn to make sure everyone is happy that you forget your own damn self. If anyone deserves love, it’s you and don’t ever doubt yourself because a couple of girls can’t see that.”

The look on Akira’s face was priceless. His eyes fully wide but the starting to gain some light back in them, his mouth in a permanently ‘o’ shape as the metaphorical cogs in his mind start to turn as he processes his words. Goro sits firm with his words, regretting none of his words. He firmly believes Akira deserves to know how much he deserves love. That the world should serve it to him on a silver platter if he has any opinion on the matter. 

_“It’s what he deserves.”_

The riginging of Akira’s giggles reaches his ears and Goro’s shoulders finally relax for the first time since entering their apartment, the younger suddenly pulling him into a tight hug and sighing into the warmth. He relishes in the real soft smile gracing his best friend’s mouth, watching from the corner of his eye as the other’s own start tearing up in joy. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest but he finds himself ignoring it for watching Akira slowly but surely start getting better again. 

“Thank you, Goro.” 

* * *

**\- GORO’S GAY FEELINGS [ANN, FUTABA, SUMIRE & GORO]**

**No.1_BFF:** Okay it’s been a little over two weeks  
Are we finally allowed to start teasing you? >:T

 **ThieflessPrince:** What if I say no?  
Will I finally be free then?

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** THAT MEANS YES! >:D  
So I’m assuming Mr Red Hawk has been cozying up to you during this entire predicament uwu

 **No.1_BFF:** Mm hm :3c   
Did you manage to hold his hand? For soothing purposes only of course > ^ >

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Oh but if it was more? >:3cc  
What if they passed out asleep on the couch from a movie marathon, unaware of them snuggling against each other?

 **Royal_Daughter:** Oh that sounds a bit more true ^ ^

 **ThieflessPrince:** I’m gonna faint  
Please. Have Mercy

 **No.1_BFF:** No :)   
This is our time to shine! >:D

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** I have so many headcanons about you and Akira that I’ve been saving :3c

 **ThieflessPrince:** You treat us like we’re characters on a show  
Please keep those to yourself >:(

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Oh yikes you know Goro is serious when he starts using emojis :”OO  
Fine fine you killjoy >:P

 **ThieflessPrince:** I know it's been a long time since its happened  
But I still feel weird about it, Akira just barely is functioning right now  
I may not be experienced with this but I really don’t want to be thinking about this happily yet  
Not while he still needs me as a crutch  
I don’t want to even think about taking advantage of him either  
I don’t know too much about it but it’s called a rebound? I don’t want to ever become that  
That’ll ruin us for good, more than if i ever confessed before this whole entire thing  
And I don’t want to lose him ever again

 **No.1_BFF:** omg… T T  
You’ve grown so much… 

**Royal_Daughter:** Oh my ; ; Goro…

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Goro, we’re sorry about being a bit pushy T T  
It’s not in bad faith! We do deserve that reality check though T T  
We’re still friends with Akira, we need to make sure he’s fully okay

 **ThieflessPrince:** I still don’t know what I’m doing and I need a little help with it  
My feelings aren’t the most important thing right now, making sure Akira gets back to normal is  
Ah I’m rambling a lot, sorry

 **No.1_BFF:** No no this is good! >:oo  
We needed to hear that and we’re sorry again for tryna push this agenda way too quickly!

 **ThieflessPrince:** It’s alright  
Thank you for all for being understanding <3

* * *

Goro stops counting the days after Akira gently tells him to get out of his room so he can study for his final exams, much to his own worry as he tried to ask if he was alright now and was met with the door shut right in front of his face. He figured he was getting a little overbearing than usual with Akira in the past couple of days while he was coming up with ways to cheer him up.

He tried to cook him breakfast one of those days, managing to scrounge out a simple bacon and eggs and toast with the edges being slightly burnt. He was pretty proud of the way Akira’s smile was so much brighter than usual as he ate it happily, thanking him profusely and teasing him about how he should cook him breakfast everyday now. He blushes at the memory, the coos of how much he was ‘husband-material’ falling out of his best friend’s lips with no remorse not helping to soothe it. 

He also found out that Akira enjoys when he talks. Doesn’t matter the subject, Goro made it a point to randomly barge into his room and start going on various tangents of nothing and everything, take pleasure in the immersed look in Akira’s eyes while his arm is propped on his desk resting his head. He doesn’t need to respond to any of his ramblings during these times, the smile that graces his face is enough for him.

Needless to say, Goro thinks he’s going to be alright from now on.

Though he doesn’t understand the sudden urgency from his best friend after being pushed hastily out of their apartment by Akira himself with Morgana shoved into his arms as well, a rushed excuse under his breath about his study group coming over and he doesn’t wanna make him uncomfortable for several hours for his own sake. Morgana was unimpressed by his owner’s sudden behaviour but crawled into Goro’s brown messenger bag, his head poking out from under the hood as he sighs at his current predicament. Wordlessly, he messaged in the group chat if anyone was free to hang out since he really had nothing planned.

Which is why he is currently in the theatre on Central Street, waiting for tickets to a new romantic comedy movie that just released.

“Don’t judge me for wanting to know the ending man!” Futaba defends herself with a heated yell, her face reddening as Sumire looks at her with a disapproving look on her face. Shiho was also giving her judgemental glances, looking over the various snacks trying to find Ann’s favourite. “I wanna make sure that we aren’t gonna get scammed!”

The ‘Goro’s Gay Feelings’ groupchat was swift to reply to his messages, empty promises that they won’t tease him too much. Shiho suddenly was added to the group chat a week after the party, confessed reluctantly that Ann outed him after a particularly bad shoot went even more south and she strung it along with all the other frustrations she was venting out to her. He was particularly sour about this at the time but let it go after taking her by the shoulders and shaking her violently until she promised that she won’t tell anyone else. 

He also did it the same to the others as well for peace of mind. 

_“It’s alright. It’s not ideal but I can trust her. I think.”_ He ponders as he munches on his own basket of nachos and slyly slides some non-cheese covered food to Morgana, who is still hiding in his bag and is happily eating off the palm of his hand. The cat’s little quips were not needed however, briefly wondering how the hell Akira was never caught sneaking this damn cat everywhere. The meows and purrs could be heard from miles away. _“Jesus does this cat ever shut up-”_

Widening his eyes, Goro realises that he doesn’t know if the cat knows yet or not, _“Goddammit, another one.”_

This list of people he knows is seemingly getting bigger much to his own reluctance. He seriously needs to get this under control. Next thing he knows, the entire Phantom Thieves and then some would know. He’s already planning his next appointment with Dr Hirata, he has so many questions about how to deal with these new situations. 

It’s been awhile since he’s seen her, his next sessions being held in a monthly fashion now rather than the fortnightly occurrence it once was. She said his progress was getting better but she assured him that he can come anytime between those sessions if he needed to. 

“I’ve got the tickets!” Ann’s voice snaps him back into the present as she bounds back over to their little group, waving the tickets above her head frantically. She quickly gives her girlfriend a peck on the cheek (much to the single people’s groaning) before handing out their individual ticket to each of them. “Shut up, I get to do this because I’m dating her. Find love first then come back and complain to me again.”

“That’s a little unfair there dear,” Shiho responds with a light chuckle, taking some popcorn from Sumire’s extra large tub and popping them into her giggling girlfriend’s mouth. Another round of groans echo off the walls, the black-haired volleyball player cocking an eyebrow up in challenge, “But you’re absolutely right. You all will understand when you get your own partners.”

“Lady Ann and Lady Shiho are right you three,” Morgana snarky quips from under the covers of his bag, earning that shove he gets as Goro curses under his breath to keep it down. The cat yelps at the sudden shove, giving him the nastiest glare that the furball can conjure, “Come on, Goro! I’m not gonna get caught.”

“You will be if you don’t shut up you little shit,” He growls, trying to channel one of his more cynical personas he had to use years ago. He smirks in victory as the cat slightly trembles under his stare and mutters in defeat that he’ll be taking a nap, “Yeah yeah. That’s what I thought.”

“I didn’t even know Mona was here. Geez, you’re better than Akira at hiding him,” Futaba says as she hands over her ticket to the employee to rip, the rest of them following suit as they walk towards Theatre 3. The auburn haired girl just sighs as she starts recounting the many times they almost got caught with Morgana in several stores much to Goro’s amusement, “Almost got banned from my favourite maid cafe pulling that stunt.”

Goro shudders at the memory of finding all of Akira’s receipts to Housekeeping Services Victoria and the long conversation that followed where his best friend poorly explains how the maid service was Phantom Thieves business. He sees why he had to do it but it still rubs him the wrong way. 

He follows the only couple among them into the theatre in quick stride while the ambient music is still playing, walking up the stairs noticing that they only have a few minutes to go until the pre-show advertisements start rolling. He points towards the row for the other two he’s third wheeling with on this clear Ann and Shiho date they’ve managed themselves to get into, settling into his seat without registering he was basically sandwiched between Shiho and Futaba. 

He looks to his right where Shiho and Ann are giggling amongst themselves, tuning out the rest of them in order to stare lovingly at each other’s eyes. He turns to his left where the second youngest is still ranting about that maid cafe debacle, the redhead on her other side just helplessly nodding along like a lovestruck fool. 

He sighs to himself, clutching the top of head with one of his hands at his little predicament, _“Typical, I’m basically third wheeling two dates for the price of one.”_

He rather cut into Futaba's mini rant than whatever Ann and Shiho were doing, putting a fake accusatory tone so he can try to spite her, “You and Akira have a weird bond with maids.” 

The girl only scoffs, turning up her nose dramatically as a wicked smile graces her face, “As if you wouldn’t kill to see Akira in a maid costu-” 

Sumire slaps her hand on Futaba’s mouth as soon as the words left her lips but it was already too late. Goro’s mind already conjures the image of a big frilly black dress with a white apron contrasting his snow pale complexion, his legs adorned with black fishnet stockings hugging his thighs and calves just right. A feather duster in his hand and a cute headband almost lost in all his black curls, a coy smile gracing his lips as he winks through his glasses towards him. He pitifully whines as his mind betrays him, using his arm to cover his face deepening to a dark crimson red much to the youngin’s amusement. 

_“I’m so hopeless,”_ He thinks to himself, his lips pressed into a thin line trying desperately to fight the heat out of his face and the image out of his mind, _“Why did you think that you stupid idiot?!”_

“Oh my god, you totally _imagined_ it just now!” Goro shakes his head in an attempt to deny such _debauchery_ but Futaba’s grin only grows larger the more he tries to hide. Sumire is cackling right next to her, tears coming out her eyes and all he feels is betrayed by her. “Wait, does this mean we can tease you now?!”

This finally catches the attention of the lovebirds to his right, particularly the blonde who almost screeches, “Wait, is it finally time?!”

He curls more into his seat in his endeavor to be even smaller, wanting desperately to run out of the theatre and never turn back. He’s thankful as the screen suddenly flashes with colour, distracting all four of them to look back in front of them. Futaba flashes two fingers towards her eyes before turning them to him, putting her focus back on eating and watching as she starts unintentionally leaning towards Sumire’s side. 

He’ll deal with them later, the entire theatre drowning out of his mind as he starts to ponder to himself. 

_“Do I feel okay with this?”_ He can’t pinpoint the exact moment when the feeling of dread scrapes the sides of his throat was replaced with blooming flowers of hope in his heart, his distressing feelings turning lighter every day he watches the darkness seep out of Akira’s face. 

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He looks at his metaphorical safe yet again, the ticking reverberating across the confines of his own mind. He has a decision to make. He slowly approaches the metal box, his footsteps in tandem with the ticking. He finally stops when he can just reach towards the handle, the noise drowning out all of his senses. In this small box lives all the fantasies he ever had of Akira, months of accumulation that he swore to never see the light of day. The handle taunts him as it slowly moves in its same anti clockwise direction, exponentially more open than the last time he saw it. 

Impulsively, Goro grabs the handle firmly and easily turns it all the way open.

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**JokerUwU:** Hey, can any of you get a hold of Goro? ; ;  
My study session is done but his phone is off T T

 **QueenCommissioner:** Ah, I heard he went with some of the girls who were free to see a movie :o  
[messages_between_her_and_ann.png]   
See? Nothing to worry about ^ ^

 **JokerUwU:** Ah that explains it then! ^ ^;;  
I just got worried there for a bit :”))

 **CaptainSkull:** Forget that, bro! T T  
Are you doing better? T T sorry for not checking up on you often

 **JokerUwU:** Don’t worry man ^ ^;;  
I got distracted to all hell with Goro constantly bugging me all the time :’DD

 **BaristaNoir:** I can tell, he constantly asks for your order whenever he’s on an errand :3  
I’m sure Goro really helped you a lot during this time ^ ^ make sure you thank him properly!

 **JokerUwU:** I will don’t worry :>   
Also tell your baristas to work on their roasting >:3c even Goro is better than them

 **CaptainSkull:** HA! GORO COOKING?!  
How are you not poisoned man? :”)

 **JokerUwU:** Oi, that's mean! > >  
He cooks our breakfast now and it's the best damn eggs, bacon and toast I’ve ever had! >:((  
Also his coffee is exactly the same as mine back in highschool so he’s already leagues ahead of you >:PPP

 **Inari_Art:** It seems you have been very spoiled during this predicament   
Make sure you thank him, I heard his work has been getting overbearing these past couple of weeks

 **JokerUwU:** Yusuke T A T Be nicer to me!  
And really? ; ; oh god I will don’t worry!   
That dick… he didn’t even mention anything to me T A T

 **Inari_Art:** I apologise :)   
And he probably didn’t want you to be worried about him  
I sincerely hope you really have been better though

 **JokerUwU:** Apology accepted ^ ^  
I really am fine though, honest :>>  
I know it’s a little too fast to be saying this but I think it was a good thing she broke up with me  
I had a lot of time to think on some things she said and I will become better from this ^ ^

 **QueenCommissioner:** Geez… you’re more mature than I am, Akira T T  
I’ve been having some small doubts about my course lately and I’m really considering my choice of career after interning at the station…

 **JokerUwU:** That’s called experience Mako :3  
My first girlfriend and this one both ended so fast for a solid reason  
Just gotta fix that problem you feel? ^ ^;;  
Also, you should change if you really do feel any doubts T T  
Maybe law like your sister? 

**QueenCommissioner:** Maybe being a defence attorney would be nicer  
But that’s a big decision I need to consider hard T ^ T but thank you for the advice

 **CaptainSkull:** Oh wait i have a clip  
[goromako_fuckthepolice.mp4]  
Here is also a good reason! :D

 **BaristaNoir:** Oh dear…. Goro’s birthday ^ ^;;  
That was an eventful night 

**JokerUwU:** I can’t believe you guys let him drink so much while I was gone >:T  
SMH I can’t trust anyone in this house

 **CaptainSkull:** Don’t look at me! :)   
I was never gonna let that opportunity slide

 **Inari_Art:** I did try to make him stop but he kept ignoring me   
So I decided to just make sure he was hydrated enough under Haru’s orders

 **BaristaNoir:** So many hungover customers come into our cafe ^ ^;   
So i researched a lot about curing these sorts of things 

**JokerUwU:** And Mako? > >

 **QueenCommissioner:** I was tipsy as well :’>

**JokerUwU:** Y'all suck >:((

 **CaptainSkull:** Bro chill, he’s fine now :’)  
He knows his limits now and we have so much blackmail now lolol

 **JokerUwU:** I really hope Goro reads this conversation and exacts the perfect revenge on all of you >:(   
Because I will Help Him

 **CaptainSkull:** Bro :”)   
You’re the only one so worried jesus   
It’s like you’re his nanny lol

* * *

“How many times have you imagined kissing him?”

“Ten times but mostly on the cheek,” Goro sighs in defeat, lying his entire upper body on the coffee table under the gazes of his friends. He bitterly glares at the person who asked him that, Ann’s smug smirk and firm eye contact not wavering. “Are we quite done now? I need to bring Morgana home-”

“Nope! We have a few more questions,” Sumire hums as she claps happily, Futaba snickering beside her as she furiously writes down notes on her phone. He can only groan as he bangs his forehead against the cool wood, wanting nothing more than to just get back to his apartment and take a nap. “You are strangely compliant today so we’ll be taking advantage of this!”

The movie was alright, the plotline was standard with the side characters being more charming than the leads as per usual, but Goro was distracted by his own impending thoughts. He just opened his safe (a bit impulsive on his part if he had to be honest), the endless ticking replaced with all the suppressed feelings he stuffed into there overflowing all his senses. All he thought about was his crush on Akira Kurusu and the movie was just a timer for him to figure out how to calm down before he left the theatre. 

When the movie’s credits scrolled up with its obnoxious pop song blaring through the speakers, he was immediately dragged out of the theatre by his three friends while Shiho trailed behind them with his almost forgotten bag and their trash. He needs to thank Shiho personally for being the one person holding everyone’s collective brain cells at this current time, already thinking of giving her a spa-day coupon (and make Ann pay for her own because he’s especially petty and he knows she can afford it). 

Now he’s here in a random Starbucks with sub-par caramel macchiato, the situation reminiscent of his twenty-first birthday party, his friends rapid firing questions faster than he can answer any of them. His mind has gone numb from the first couple of rounds, his social battery going slowly into the red and beeping for a recharge. Morgana hasn’t started questioning him from Ann’s lap (“I’ve been in that bag for too long and it's not comfortable at all!”) which he’s glad for, he didn’t need anymore people teasing him, but he can’t help be worried about how nonchalant he’s been taking it. 

_“Oh well, less trouble for me.”_

“Lemme rephrase that then.” Ann’s voice is laced with trickery, her eyes sparking with rebellion like all these years ago. For all the wrong reasons. “How many times have you thought about _making out_ with him?”

“ANN!” He wails out hoarsely, his eyes larger than saucers as his face burns hotter than his poor excuse of a coffee. He stops himself from wanting to scream louder lest he gives in more to these heathens, bowing his head under all the hushed whispers of all the strangers looking at them. “Can you please show some decency, oh my goodness-”

“You didn’t answer the question, bro-in-law!” Futaba snickers as she sips on her chocolate frappuccino, biting on the green straw as she almost chokes at how flustered Goro looks. His hair is puffing out more than usual, various strands sticking outwards or plastering themselves to his sweating face. She notices his quietness, fiddling with his own cup and her grin grows bigger, “Oh? Did you like me calling you bro-in-law?”

He coughs into his arm, covering his entire face, “Futaba, please don’t do this to me.” 

His eyes scan each of them pleading for mercy from any of them, landing on Shiho who is his final hope. She looks at his begging form with reluctance but evidently manages to at least distract Ann by striking a conversation about her last volleyball meet, the blonde’s face turning away and brightening immediately as she strokes Morgana’s head.

He feels almost jealous at how easy they make it look. Their free hands coming together and intertwining under the table as the volleyball player recounts her story with a comforting smile on her face, the model listening in so intensely like it’s the most important thing in the world. To her, it probably is. They look at each other with so much tenderness and adoration that it’s almost sickening sometimes, like having too much sticky golden maple syrup on top of your plate of waffles. It’s still plain old waffles but it’s too sweet for him. 

Futaba finally backs down, her shoulders relaxing as she leans back in her chair, “We’ll calm it down but we will be having his discussion again when you decide to confess. Gotta grill my brother’s boyfriend after, no expectations.” 

“After I do what now?” Goro stares at the two redheads, crossing his arms and leans back in his own chair with the redness still lingering on his cheeks, “It’s way too early to be thinking about that!”

Sumire only chuckles at his answer, finally popping out from behind Futaba, “Fine, fine but how would you confess to him? Genuinely curious about how you would go about it.”

Goro quizzically tilts his head, placing his fingers on his chin out of habit as he thinks, “I… don’t know? I never really thought of how I would confess?”

“Bleh! Boring!” Futaba sticks her tongue out at him ( _“Very mature”_ ) as she looks through her phone as she shakes her head, “I’m gonna send you a bunch of manga you have to read! Think of it as a practice study for romance!”

A notification buzzes on his phone and he picks it up, staring at the exceptionally long list of book titles he’s never heard of before, _“Blue Spring Ride? Fruits Basket? Yona of the Dawn? What the hell are these?”_

“Oh, you better add ‘From Me to You’! That’s my favourite!” Sumire chimes in, getting closer towards the gamer to look over her shoulder. The other’s breath hitches, gaining Goro’s attention and he remembers where he is. He is the ultimate third wheel of all four of these women while his crush is at home studying god knows what. 

He wants to go back home.

* * *

**\- 221B BAKER STREET [AKIRA & GORO]**

**SHERLOCK:** Sorry about the late response  
We’ve finished with movie an hour ago but I was dragged into a Starbucks  
I’m on my way home now though, how was your study group?

 **WATSON:** Goro! :’D  
I missed you~ T ^ T and my cat lol  
My study group almost killed me with memorisation but I think I’ll ace the exam >:D  
How was the movie? :3

 **SHERLOCK:** I’m relieved to hear my sacrifice wasn’t in vain  
The movie was just average, not bad but not good  
I’ve seen so many romantic comedies by now I’m gonna go numb  
Though Futaba has recommended me a bunch of manga to read  
Have you heard of any of them?  
[list_of_manga.png]

 **WATSON:** Oh! I’ve seen a bunch of them animated :o  
That’s a bunch of shoujos lol why the sudden influx? :”))

 **SHERLOCK:** She says I’m not romantic enough after the movie  
Events lead to this predicament  
Join me on a trip to Jinbocho to find them?

 **WATSON:** Oh of course ;)   
It’s a date :3c

 **SHERLOCK:** What a lousy date  
I expected better from someone who had two girlfriends

 **WATSON:** Oi > > I’m smooth!  
And charming~ uwu

 **SHERLOCK:** [akira_sleeping_with_icecream.png]  
The face of charm, everybody

 **WATSON:** Goro, this is defamation!! >:(((  
Delete that you dick >:(((

 **SHERLOCK:** No, I don’t think I will :)  
Tread carefully, Akira Kurusu

 **WATSON:** You are so mean >:((  
I take everything back! Go away I don’t miss you >:P

 **SHERLOCK:** I’m joking of course, Akira   
But I won’t be deleting that photo  
<3

 **WATSON:** Ah you can’t just send a heart like that! T A T  
That’s so cruel > > you rarely use emojis unless they benefit you

 **SHERLOCK:** So, are you going to let me in? ^ ^

 **WATSON:** Another one oh my god! T A T  
Yeah, yeah > 3 > whatever~   
You’re in a good mood today lol

 **SHERLOCK:** Could be better if I could wash down this awful excuse of coffee  
With something a bit more better

 **WATSON:** Okay I got it > ^ >  
One special Goro Akechi blend coming! :3

* * *

_“This isn’t trivial!”_

_He sees it in an instant. The split second of Akechi’s facade breaking at his outburst and, for a moment, he thinks he’s finally broken down his stubborn walls enough for him to actually start valuing his life. He notices how much he’s trembling, shaking his head trying to calm himself down. It doesn’t work, not this time._

_“It is!” His voice is still sharp, his face turned away from him as he continues to speak, “Do you think I’d be happy with this? Being shown mercy, now of all times?”_

_Akira’s heart sinks lower, falling into an never ending pit of agony and hurt. Will Akechi just please think for himself right now? Doesn’t he want to live?_

_“I don’t want to be pitied,” Akechi snarls out, his fists clenching on either side of him almost digging into his brown leather gloves, “This isn’t something I’m debating with you! Your indecisiveness on the matter is essentially a betrayal of my wishes.”_

_He turns to face him again, his crimson red eyes glaring into his soul, “I want to hear you say it aloud. What do you intend to do?”_

_Akira knows what he has to do, what he must do. It’s not fair on all his comrades to accept this fake reality Takuto Maruki put them in, not after spending the last month breaking them out of it. The Phantom Thieves’ purpose was to do what's right for society, even gone so far to put a bullet in God’s head for it. It was easy to do thus far, having little to no consequences more times than not when stealing the rotten adults’ hearts._

_This time wasn’t easy, knowing what he’s losing._

_“I won’t wait a moment longer,” His voice snaps him back to the present, unaware of how much his legs are shaking until he has to stop them. “Answer me.”_

_“We’re stopping Maruki.”_

_He feels tears swell up in the corner of his eyes, the feeling of emptiness slowly consuming him once more. That same feeling crawled across his shoulders and weighed him down from the time of the engine room in Shido’s castle as he banged on the divider without a care, not allowing himself to cry until he got away from everyone’s stares. Until he was alone in his room, clutching that black leather glove as he sobbed into his sheets._

_Sobbed for the misunderstood boy that understood him the most in this cruel game. Mourned for the lack of his body as the palace destroys himself from the inside out. Grieved for the boy forgotten by everyone else, thrown away as if he didn’t mean anything. Like he didn’t mean anything to him._

_Lamented for the regrets Akira keeps close to his heart. Regrets of wanting to show Akechi he could be the hero he used to play when he was younger. Regrets of not meeting him earlier in his probation where the extra time would’ve been everything. Regrets of not telling him how he feels about him. The burning rush of passion he gets just from his touches. His smiles that bloom brighter than any bouquet he’s ever made. Velvety and light chuckles that echo in the chambers of his mind._

_The way Goro Akechi affected his heart is unparalleled. A perfect half._

_“All right, I’m relieved to hear it. I will never accept this form of reality. I’m done being manipulated.” Akechi half smiles at him and Akira wants nothing more than to take it back, trying so hard to hold back. The other doesn’t seem to notice, his eyes relaxing as he speaks, “Let’s go back… to our true reality.”_

_The wild card sees the same blue light that shines in the rest of his friends but all he could feel is bitter. That life must torture him so much where his own selfishness is a matter of fake realities and corrupt societies. He turned eighteen years old only a few months ago and it was cruel. Cruel to put someone through this. Cruel that Gods played humanity like it’s own personal dollhouse with no regard on the consequences. The consequences on the wild cards that bear these responsibilities._

_“What’s a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none.” He finally looks up at Akechi whose back is turned away from him. His heart stops, realising suddenly that this is very real and Akechi is slipping away from his grasp yet again, “We have to win this, no matter what-”_

_He hears him yelp in surprise at being turned around and forced into a tight embrace but Akira finds himself not caring as he clutches onto him harder, finally breaking out into a hard sob on his shoulder. He can feel how stiff Akechi is under his touch but he needs this. Needs to be selfish for once in his life while he can still feel his heartbeat pressed against his own, his breath tickling the tip of his reddening ears as he breathes. As long as he’s still alive in this fake reality, he needs to indulge one last time. One last time before he needs to be Joker, the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves._

_“Kurusu, don’t go soft on me, not at a time like this,” Akechi sighs heavily, awkwardly trying to push him off before he could change his mind about their heist tomorrow. He’s relieved as he feels his grip loosen, looking up to see his face so impossibly closer he can feel him breath across his cheeks. Akira’s hands snake up to cup his cheeks and he panics as he stares at the longing in his eyes._

_“We have to prepare for tomorrow-”_

_“Fuck tomorrow, Goro.”_

_He leans in closer and closer until he feels the soft press of his lips on his own, time stays still for a moment and he has never felt so complete than right now. Every single one of his worries disappears as he kisses him harder, hands combing through his brown soft hair and using them to push him closer. He feels the harsh tug of one of Goro’s own hands in his hair, his heart swelling so much in adoration as he reciprocates the kiss just as hard. His other hand is wiping away the stray tears he didn’t know was flowing down his face, mixing the salt with their saliva as they push and pull against each other._

_Akira feels the tenderness between Goro’s harsh tugs and soft touches, his mind blaring that Goro wanted him. He wanted him back too. He pushes him against the counter of the cafe with no regard, each hand gripping at the wood on either side of Goro as he leans back down to continue to kiss him feverishly. The flutter in his chest grows stronger as Goro’s licks at his lips, opening his mouth just enough to tangle his tongue against his own. He tasted like the sweetest candy of the world and he can’t get enough of it. The way he curls his hands around his jaw tenderly makes his knees weak, finally getting that facade to break._

_He pulls away reluctantly and his heart stops at the sight of him. Goro’s face was flushed with a beautiful pink, his lips swollen and slick with his saliva as he took in deep breathes. His hair was a mess which almost resembled his own as his crimson eyes that shone like jewels were filled with need and want._

_He knew what he wanted to say, swallowing down the lump his throat before he whispers between their lips hushed quietly for only him to hear, “Goro, I love y-”_

**WAKE UP, GET UP, GET OUT THERE!**

Akira’s eyes snapped wide open at the sudden alarm, almost jumping out of his own bed from the shock. He pushes back his unruly hair as he clutches at his head, shaking off the redness that painted his cheeks. He looks around his room and sighs in relief at the sight of no Morgana to witness his weirdness so early in the morning. 

It’s the third time he’s had that dream that week, the dream which was vastly different from what actually happened. In that fake reality, on the second of February, he let him leave after his declaration that they needed to win against Maruki. His legs didn’t move from his spot, watching helplessly as he disappeared into the cold winter night like a bittersweet dream. 

_“You really do treasure Akechi don’t you?”_ Hiromi’s sweet voice rings in his mind, twined with her usual softness that he used to love listening to. It only brings up sentimental memories now, the last time he’s seen his ex-girlfriend being the night she broke up with him, _“If you ask me, Akira, I think you should go for it. Akechi seems to be fond of you as well from what I’ve seen.”_

“If it was only that easy,” He sighs at nothing in particular, doing one big stretch with his arms before finally getting out of his bed. He notices the wet patch on his pillow before realising how puffy his eyes felt. He skirts his fingers across his own cheeks, the dried up tear marks saying more than he could ever conjure up. “It’s been three years yet I’m still like this.”

The lame excuse he told Goro and the rest of the thieves about his breakup was half of the truth. In all honesty, he should’ve seen it coming. It had all the tell tale signs from his last relationship, the root of the problem is the same as last times. Hiromi wasn’t an idiot, far from it as they met during the hardest ethics class he’s ever taken, but he didn’t expect her to figure out the puzzle so quickly. 

His first girlfriend didn’t take too kindly to him prioritising someone over her but Hiromi Bando was different. She was understanding, too kind for what Akira did to her, and broke them up with a comforting smile on her face. Although it was only three months, he cherished their time together and it didn’t hurt any less than if she were to be mad at him. He deserved all her anger but she decided to be selfless. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for taking you away from the party.” He remembered her smile as she sipped on her glass of water, sat on the ratty old couch from the most eventful year of his life. The nostalgia of his old room hit him hard back then, his brows furrowed at the amount of cobwebs that have seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

Hiromi took the medicine he gave her in one go, swallowed it down before she spoke again, “It’s your best friend’s party and I’m being a nuisance. You can go back downstairs if you want to, I don’t mind resting here on my own for a bit.”

Hiromi Bando is a saint and he hopes that whoever dates her next adores and spoils her to death.

It’s a damn shame Akira Kurusu was saddled with three years worth of unrequited romantic feelings for one Goro Akechi.

_When did this all begin?_

He can remember the exact moment he felt a flutter in his chest for the detective at the time, in a small new popular cafe in Kichijoji that he took him to all those years ago. Before he was ordered to kill him but too late to save him from his fate. 

The other was extremely worried about his new fans giving him trouble for just hanging around him but he assured him back then that he can take a couple hate comments, his gaze only grew worried and strained despite his gritted smile. 

“The cake here’s fairly popular. I’ve been wanting to try it myself,” Goro commented eagerly, that plastered fake TV smile on his face. He always disliked that smile the most. 

He cheekily replied, a glint of rebellion in his eyes, “Got a sweet tooth huh?”

“Well, I don’t hate sweets..”

The pleasant yet thought provoking conversation they were having that day wasn’t nearly as interesting as watching his mouth as he ate his tiramisu, his worry easing up into relief with his eyes closed and his smile developed into his more genuine one where the corners are curled slightly up like a cute kitten. He was taken back by how proper the detective looked back then, his hair definitely was straightened and his clothes were pressed the night before. 

He could see a hint of makeup under his eyes, heavy on the under eyes and stray freckles peeked out on the side of his jaw and the crook of his neck. He wonders how long it takes to cover all those imperfections, the image of the detective prince sticking out his tongue in concentration as he smears a dense amount of concealer on his heavy eye bags and freckled cheeks made him chuckle.

“Mm,” Goro sighed happily, a satisfied grin graced his lips which made Akira feel at ease as he placed his hands back in his lap, “It was delicious after all…I quite enjoyed that more than I thought I would.”

He remembered how uncomfortable he got as hushed whispers about his presence spread like wildfire, his apologetic eyes meeting his own challenging ones while he scratched the back of his neck, “Looks like I’m out of time. I wish I could’ve relaxed a little longer, though. We should go.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Akira complained quietly to him, his eyes narrowed at their unwelcomed company already started to make elaborate plans to meet his friend and try to swindle their way into his good graces. His stomach churned at the idea of them seeing Goro as nothing but mere entertainment, the soft spoken man being more than that from the small meetings they had with each other.

Goro Akechi had many layers he was intrigued to unravel. 

“Sorry, but I think it’d be best to leave. I’m only going to cause problems if I stay.” His head whipped back to see the detective started to collect all of his things from the table as phantom thief felt a wave of disappointment washed over him. He didn’t want him to go yet, already felt more relaxed than he had in days after successfully completing that Kaneshiro infiltration. Goro just sadly smiled at him, sent a pang straight through his heart, “A shame I don’t have glasses like you. Maybe I would have ben able to get out of this situation.”

An idea popped in his head, beckoned the detective closer to him with his finger and mischievous glint in his eye. The other leaned forward with curiosity, a sly smirk already on his face, “Come here a sec.”

The detective prince got frazzled when he suddenly stood up and walked closer to him, his eyes widened as he started to take off his black framed glasses, “Huh? Hey, what are you-”

They were insistently pressed onto his own face, the culprit so close that he can practically count the pores on his face. Akira gulped hard, never seeing him so up close before. Did he always have such pretty eyelashes? He’s practically sweated as he continued the rest of his impromptu plan, his fingers carded through his soft hair in an attempt to make it just as messy as his own. 

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, his throat drying at the sight. His brown locks poofed out more and looked more fluffier than normal, somehow more fitting for the detective than his usual look. His own black framed glasses made the redness in his wine coloured eyes pop out like a framed artwork at the Lourve, not exaggeration on his part if he said it was the most exquisite painting he’d ever lay eyes on (Yusuke would faint at that bold statement). There was a pink flush that danced across his cheeks that mesmerized him, the flustered detective avoiding eye contact with anyone as much as possible. 

Goro probably thought he looked ridiculous but Akira thought he was beautiful.

_Ba-bump._

“Oh, you’re **finally** awake?” That familiar child-like voice snaps him out of his reminiscing, giving Morgana a sheepish smile as he glares daggers at him. He still always has trouble with waking up unless he had something to do the next day but that doesn’t stop Morgana’s nagging, “Goro’s finished cooking breakfast so hurry up and eat it while it’s hot.”

 _“Goro’s home cooked breakfast,”_ He smiles to himself, the scent of bacon and eggs wafting through the air making his entire body surge with happiness. The thought of his best friend’s face completely focused as he flips an egg, trying not to splatter oil everwhere is making him feel soft. _“I am so blessed.”_

He practically power walks out of his room to the kitchen, a plate of bacons and eggs with rice on the counter waiting for him with his roommate already stuffing his face in the seat next to it. He barely gives him a glance as he sits down, Akira acutely aware of his bowed shoulders and his eyes drifting in and out of focus. His hair is bunched up into a messy low ponytail, showing off his slightly tanned neck with freckles littered like small constellations.

_“Is he wearing one of my shirts?”_

“G’morning Akira,” Goro says after swallowing down an entire mouthful of food in one go, letting out a big yawn before he continues to attack at his food with vigor. “Hope you had a good rest. I, on the other hand, want to strangle my client.”

_Ba-bump._

_“Hey, can you calm down?”_ He scolds his own heart, the pounding reaching his own ears. He wonders if the ex-detective can hear it from his seat as he starts to dig into his food, sighing happily into his breakfast. He can see Goro grinning proudly to himself from the corner of his eye, his heartbeat picking up it’s pace by tenfold, _“Jesus christ, please calm down! He’s my_ **_friend_ ** _!”_

Goro Akechi is his **best friend** , he couldn’t ask for anyone else. He was his other half, the two so similar yet so different that they get drawn closer together. All the years of screaming, pain and anguish lead them to this comforting moment right here and right now. Therapy and good old fashion communicating has only strengthened their bond moreso than every before. 

It could all be thrown away in an instant he says anything. They will go back to square one, awkwardly talking until they eventually fade away from each other’s lives yet again. The universe seems to have a personal vendetta against the trickster by dangling the one thing he wants right infront of him before yanking it away just out of his reach,

At least right now, he can be next to him. He can eat his slightly burned bacon and eggs. The world isn’t controlled by the manifestation of all desires or a madman who wanted no sorrows. Goro Akechi is still alive and breathing just a seat away from him. 

Akira can’t lose him again. He doesn’t know what would happen if he did. 

_“This is enough. It’s always been enough.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is almost 3am when im uploading this T T im very tired hehe
> 
> I apologise in advance if it feels a little rushed at the end but again, tired right now and just finished editing somewhat in this state. In regards to the next chapter, please wait a bit longer for it as I have no idea when my shifts are gonna start and will need to schedule around it soon so I'm sorry again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, albeit, a bit rushed than usual :''') see you the next time i update!


	5. Your Obliviousness Is My Strongest Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summertime adventures have started for one Akira Kurusu, reopening three year old wounds and falling more deeper into longing than he thought he would.

“You seem pretty confident this time around, Akira,” Goro states plainly as he sips on his cup of coffee, his crush on the other side of the table downing his own cup rather quickly, “I hope that you pass all of these exams with flying colours.”

Akira wipes the dripping coffee away with one of the napkins strewn about, his deep eye bags speaking more than any words about what the past week was for him, “I just want to pass. The exams or away? Either is fine.”

Goro only snorts in response as he steals one of Akira’s berliner donuts, earning himself the harsh glare he gets from the reanimated university student. Akira’s final exams are officially over for the semester and today is his first day on break, consequently coinciding with Goro’s own deadline for this project coming to a close. In the rare event that both are suddenly free, they decided to go outside and photosynthesise again with the sun as much as they can before they are inevitably dragged back into the dark because of school and work. 

“I told you I would’ve bought you any snacks or food you wanted,” Akira complains sharply, using his arm as a barricade in front of his plate as Goro tries to get another, “Don’t keep stealing my food!”  
  
“Stealing your food just tastes better than you buying it for me,” Goro cheekily replies as he successfully outmaneuvers the ex-leader and bites into his second stolen donut, a chuckle slipping out at his friend’s frown as he puffs out his cheeks in protest. “Sorry, that’ll be the last one, I promise.”

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend,.” He says whilst he sticks his tongue out at him for dramatic effect, quickly stuffing his own face with the remaining donuts on his plate. The powdered sugar coats the corners of his mouth and the sides of his jaw, the ex-detective gulping down a suppressed noise as he watches him poke his tongue out to lick it it clean. 

_“God give me strength,”_ He prays to whatever deity out there, closing his eyes for a moment to gather the will to push the warmness in his cheeks down to no avail. He curses that damn group chat that had been filling his mind with impurity for the past couple of weeks, the messages getting sent becoming more than he can bare to handle at times without the need to grip onto something hard as a vice. _“I am just a humble man wanting to look longingly in peace.”_

Needless to say, Goro’s willpower to not kiss his best friend-slash-crush senseless was withering away the more he spent time with him. He can’t really blame anyone but himself for these turns of events though, unloading a bunch of new recently uncovered feelings on both his friends AND his therapist. His last visit to Dr Hirata’s office was quite eventful, the doctor saying that this is perfectly normal amidst her attempts to hold her chuckles of amusement. She straightened up after a few moments to calm herself down and told him that these feelings may start to become a little stronger than before ( _“A severe understatement.”_ ). She suggested more contact with his trusted confidants in order to combat this as well as a good old fashioned sex talk for precaution that Goro did **not** need to hear in his early twenties. 

Nonetheless, Goro left feeling more equipped to handle whatever Akira Kurusu may obviously throw at him. 

Except that was a lie and this is still the Akira Kurusu whose bright smile melts him into a puddle of overwhelmingly soft feelings. 

“Goro? You there?” Akira’s face started filling his vision again, his eyebrows furrowed with concern and his eyes squinted as if he were inspecting him. Goro is mesmerised for a slight millisecond at his front teeth poking out of his mouth and sinking lightly into his soft bottom lip, coughing into his fist to mask the pitiful whine he conjures up. 

“Oh sorry, just a bit lost in thought,” He apologises, giving his crush one of his best reassuring smiles whilst internally scolding himself for acting super obvious about his feelings. It’s not that he’s purposely wanting Akira to notice how much he batters his eyelashes at him like a lovesick schoolgirl, he just can’t conceal his true feelings around him especially now that he’s single. It’s like a switch titled ‘Goro shows his affection in the most convoluted obvious way possible’ turns itself on at various points of the day and he’s scrambling to turn it back off before Akira figures it out and the jig is up.

“Stay with us peasants down on earth for the day, my liege,” Akira dramatically says whilst bowing his head slightly with an arm outstretched towards his liege who is the epitome of amused yet embarrassed at his actions. He lightly chuckles at his reaction, “My liege? Is something the matter?”

"Oh my god you are a menace.” He buries his face in one of his hands to conceal the giggles threatening to come out, cursing his damn crush for being so dumb and stupid 80% of the time around him. “Please calm yourself down-”

“Oh it looks lively here!” Haru’s cheerful voice couldn’t have come at a better time, her fluffy hair bouncing slightly as she came bounding over from the staffroom door. “What are my two coffee addicts up to on this fine summer’s day?”

“My ‘peasant’ here doesn’t know his place and keeps ordering me to do things,” He snickers at the sight of his peasant trying to keep a straight face, the cafe owner narrowing her eyes at Akira wiggling his eyebrows at him. Goro struggles to contain his own laughter, bringing his coffee back up for another sip, “We must give him a proper punishment, wouldn’t you say my ward?”

“Oh I’m your ward?” She tilts her head questioningly, tapping a finger on the bottom of her chin while looking at his peasant with a devious sparkle in her eyes. The peasant is no longer smiling, starting to sweat under the intense gazes of both Haru and Goro. “I have a few ideas in mind for punishment then, your majesty.”

“Okay guys, the jig is up. Let’s all be friendly again,” Akira chuckles nervously, his eyes showing slight panic as the grins on the pair only grows more mischievous. “Guys…?”

Haru is the first to break, her signature customer service smile shining through again as she tucks back some of her loose hairs behind his ear, “Alright then. Though it was quite amusing seeing you scared though, leader.”

Goro quietly takes this chance to sneakily steal another one of Akira’s donuts whilst he’s distracted defending his honor that he wasn’t ‘scared’ at all, smirking successfully as he bites into another one of his jelly donuts undetected. As he finishes off his stolen goods, he contemplates on how much more affectionate Akira has gotten when he wasn’t being a good university student or working at one of his various part time jobs to help pay off bills. It wasn’t like the man was ever _not_ clingy to begin with, immediately overwhelming him at the ‘proper’ start of their friendship as soon as he showed even a little openness after just the first few sessions of therapy. 

Nowadays Akira’s almost insistent to always be within Goro’s proximity, always finding an excuse to touch him even during the most dullest of tasks. The most notable instance of this was just a couple of days ago when he just got out of the shower after a long day of work, the messy haired boy just coming back from his classes and instantly jumped on him to give him the biggest hug. He remembered he sputtered out that he’s still damp from his shower but the younger didn’t care for it, his warm breath against his neck making his entire body burn bright red like a ripe tomato for the rest of the afternoon. 

He doesn’t know if this new found puppy-like behaviour Akira’s been exhibiting is good or bad for him.

Goro breaks out of his little train of thought when he notices Haru from the corner of his eyes, the meaningful look on her face making him sweat profusely under her stare. He doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean, watching as she nudges towards Akira slightly with a small tilt of her head and giggling at the way his eyes widen in understanding. 

_“Oh for fuck’s sake.”_

“I’ll get you boys one more round on the house!” Haru chirps as she sends a wink towards Goro, jotting down their orders on her small pink notepad, “Caramel Latte for Akira and Kilimanjaro blend for Goro?”

* * *

**\- THIEVE’S DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**MissPanther:** Ugh the weather sucks here T T  
I wanna go back to beaches in Japan~~ ; A ;

 **FeathermanGreen:** rip Ann who has to work during summer break  
Me and Sumi are in Akihabara rn trying to find some merch we saw before exams started but I think they’re all sold out now T A T

 **CaptainSkull:** I got an interning program after summer break so I’m gonna rest as much as I can >:”D  
Before I get thrown in the nest of little shits called children

 **MissPanther:** You say that as if you don’t like children Ryuji > >

 **CaptainSkull:** True, it’s better than dealing with anyone closer to our age >:’)  
Teenage angst is nothing compared to the soul sucking feeling of university

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Oh where are you currently Ann? :o  
I got a training camp later this month in America for a few days! 

**MissPanther:** I’m currently in London rn ; ^ ;  
Maybe next time Sumi! :D

 **DefenceQueen:** I still have to attend classes during this ‘break’ to play catch up on my transferred course T T  
But I feel much more better about what I’m learning now

 **BaristaNoir:** Oh that’s good Mako! :3 I’m glad at least you’re feeling more confident  
Akira and Goro came earlier to have some coffee, doing what they do best of course

 **MissPanther:** Acting like an old married couple? > >;

 **BaristaNoir:** Mm hm ^ ^;;  
They’ve left now though, something about wanting to make use of their free schedule

 **Inari_Art:** Though it is quite surprising to see how much they act towards each other  
From an outsider’s perspective, it does indeed look like they’re already dating

 **JokerUwU:** Oi don’t talk about us as if we aren’t in this chat > A >

 **Inari_Art:** My apologies, just merely typing my thoughts out

 **CaptainSkull:** My bro! What is up man! :D

 **JokerUwU:** Currently showing off my skills in the Shibuya arcade >:D  
Goro’s really sick of me and keeps complaining that we can’t bring all these toys home

 **Gorb:** I merely wanted the Red Hawk plush toy > >  
And yet you continue to drain this arcade of it’s stock

 **JokerUwU:** You’re just jealous I can actually win these, honey ;)

 **Gorb:** Look up from your phone.

 **JokerUwU:** For context, he’s giving me a glare  
He looks more like a puppy tho <3  
KJSGFF HELP HE’S AFTER ME

 **FeathermanGreen:** rip Akira, when will he ever learn :’)

 **CaptainSkull:** F  
Though this is just how Goro and Akira have always been? :’D  
Just being showing homie love <3

 **Inari_Art:** ‘Homie love’? :o

 **CaptainSkull:** Just bros giving other bros some much needed love ^ ^  
Sorta like how me and Akira act as well aye? :D

 **MissPanther:** I guess... > >;;

 **BaristaNoir:** You could say Ryuji and Akira act sorta like a married couple in a sense as well ^ ^;;  
Exuding a more… chaotic behaviour at the very least

 **CaptainSkull:** Sorry Akira, we’re gonna have to divorce :’)  
Chiyoko is taking me to see her parents next week

 **FeathermanGreen:**!!! Get in there Ryuji! >:D  
It’s getting real serious now >:DDD

 **CaptainSkull:** Mm hm and I’m terrified at both her dads :’)  
She’s warned me that they could get a little… much so I’m a little nervous that they won’t like me ; ;

 **MissPanther:** Why didn’t you tell me?! I would’ve totally helped you out last week you dick >:(  
Would’ve helped updating your wardrobe, teaching you some makeup…  
Goddammit Ryuji….

 **JokerUwU:** To think our broship has ended because of her </3  
Jkjk you’re gonna kill it bro >:D make em love you!

 **FeathermanGreen:** Oh you’re alive lol

 **Gorb:** He gave me a peace offering

 **FeathermanGreen:** Gray Pigeon? :’)

 **JokerUwU:** Gray Pigeon :’)  
Seriously though… Ryuji meeting a girl’s parents before I can even get a stable relationship…  
Is it just me or did he surpass me T T

 **CaptainSkull:** Enjoy being single :P  
It’s my turn to enjoy having a relationship :PPP

 **JokerUwU:** Ugh T A T  
To think I’ve stooped this low...

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Don’t worry too much about it Akira ^ ^;;  
You’ll find someone eventually  
Maybe you’ve already met them? :>

**Gorb:** Regardless, we gotta go if we don’t wanna miss the train to the aquarium  
Look at the fish and contemplate about whatever you want

 **JokerUwU:** Oh crap! See you all later!

 **BaristaNoir:** There they go again :’3c  
Hope you both have a good day!

* * *

“We should’ve brought a picnic, man,” Akira laments loudly, gesturing wildly to the nearly empty plain of grass to their right with a forlorn expression in his eyes, “Look at this! We could’ve had a good afternoon tea here instead of soggy undercooked fish and chips at the aquarium ugh-”

“No need to complain now, we already ate and we didn’t know any better.” Goro merely shrugs at the other’s disappointment, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as casually as he can as he walks alongside the grumbling male. “Stop being a baby, Akira.”

The aquarium was fun for a little while but got turbulent quick as the usual sprawl of couples flooded through its doors. To be fair they did come during peak hours on the first day of summer break and there was a newly slated show for the dolphins that they ended up not going to, purely because of how squished they felt in a sea of romantic sappy teens and young adults alike. It proved too overwhelming for the both of them so they escaped into whatever train happened to roll up at the time, taking them all the way to Inoshika Park where they are now. 

Swinging a plastic bag filled with his winnings from the arcade, Akira begins to hum a small tune to himself as they walk side by side. He crooks his mouth into a small smile as he hears Goro’s sweet voice start humming along with him instinctively, his eyes unintentionally lingering on the way he presses his lips together into a soft smile for a second too long. A slight pinkness feverishly returns onto his face in recognition, turning away from him and forcing himself to look forward. 

_“Alright Akira, I’m gonna need you to calm the fuck down,”_ He tells himself as if he is a dad trying to calm down a rebellious teen version inside of him from doing something stupid. He understands Boss just a little better as he imagines how much of little shit he used to be back then, the wicked smile that used to be permanently on his face coming into fruition in his mind as he internally cringes at how dumb he actually used to be. Especially with how forward he used to be with the ex-detective beside him despite all the obvious signs pointing at him that it was a bad idea at the time.

Akira Kurusu at age seventeen, in his own adult opinion, was not the brightest person even after coming to Tokyo. Having a big old crush on someone actively trying to track him down is probably still one of the biggest pieces of evidence paying towards that. Ever since that rather eventful revelation at the cafe that he would very much like to smooch the fluffy haired detective several times, his draining funds could be traced to the consistent trips to Kichijoji everyday from late June to early November hoping to ‘casually’ run into him. He remembers the long held sighs escaping him when he sees his usual spot empty and the utter elation he felt whenever he saw Goro clad in either his school uniform or dumbly endearing argyle blue sweater vest, only to be let down again as he goes on a spiel about how much work he needed to catch up on and that he couldn’t hang out with him. 

He is honestly surprised at himself for holding back enough for his pretty obvious liking towards Goro Akechi flying under every single one of the thieves with the exception of Morgana. The cat’s unfortunate timing of coming back from one of his long night walks to Akira scrolling through Goro’s instagram, squealing to himself at every selfie he sees and procuring long shakespeare worthy sonnets about his squishy cheeks into the dead of night. From that night on, he’s been the one person he could really vent to about the constellations in his crimson eyes and the light airy voice that could wax even mundane topics into the most interesting thing in the world to him. 

“Akira? Are you alright?” The same voice disperses all his thoughts in a single second, reflexibly shooting Goro a sheepish smile as he scratches the back of his neck. His friend looks back at him with uncertainty, his eyes narrowing as he raises an eyebrow at him. “You stopped humming.”  
  
“Ah, I’m just thinking about stuff,” He reassures calmly as he looks over to his right at the big lake, the bright sun reflecting off the waters with a fierce force for the early afternoon. He brings his hand up to cover most of the sunlight for his deteriorating vision’s sake, squinting trying to find the ducks that Yusuke was talking about days before, “Like where else we should go while I’m on break.”  
  
“Very bold of you to assume that I’ll also be free,” Goro sighs deeply, leaning forward onto the wooden bridge railing and resting his cheek against his propped up arms. The tiredness in his eyes speaks volumes about the amount of work he had to crank out quickly in order to indulge in his selfish request to hang out together, the guilt slowly creeping up his back as he watches a tired yawn escape him. “I got another project that I need to start on soon. The client’s a bitch who thinks deadlines are just there to motivate you to finish it faster.”

A weak apology leaves him, “I’m sorry for making you go out with me even though you’re busy. I can just figure out stuff I can do alone if you need to focus.” 

Goro finally looks towards Akira, his heart dropping at the slight frown on his face and the way his grey eyes are aching is sending it even lower than he thought was humanly possible. His body reacts on sight as his hand reaches out to cup his cheek, a startled gasp slipping out his crush’s mouth while his eyes widening at the sudden contact.

“Don’t apologize for nothing, Akira. I wanted to hang out with you too you idiot,” His words slipped out his mouth before he could even think, the filter from his brain to his mouth breaking down from the mere sight of his crush feeling sad. “Listen to me, ‘kira. I will always be willing to hang out with you. Frankly I would drop everything if you ever needed me for the most basic thing. It’s my choice and I chose to hang out today so don’t blame yourself okay?”

A sigh of relief that leaves him once he sees that charming infectious smile of his returning onto his face, his own lips shining a smile right back at him. Goro is so lost looking at his smile that he doesn’t even realise his hand was still on his cheek until Akira puts his own hand on his, the deep chuckles ringing into his mind as he swiftly retracts his hand back. He laments quietly to himself the loss of his warmth in his hand, staring into each crevice of his palm as if he was trying to find traces of his cheek in them.

“Careful there, Goro. You’re gonna make me swoon for you,” Akira playfully comments as leans his back against the railing, his smile already morphed into that damn smirk that’s plaguing Goro’s more _recent_ fantasies that he’s been having. “Though I got to hand it to you. This is probably the best ‘date’ I’ve ever been on in a while so thank you.”

_“Date? DATE? DATE?!”_

Goro closes his eyes for a few seconds to compose himself, already imagining the brain cells he has left freaking out as he takes in a deep breath. He tells himself that Akira is only merely being his dumb idiot self that flirts with every moving being available and he just happened to be on the receiving end like always. That it’s just merely a small joke like always.  
  
“Haha, very funny Akira.” He’s proud of himself for not stuttering through that entire sentence, his heart unrelenting from it’s pounding rhythm from just one simple word that **doesn’t mean anything**. “Don’t kid yourself, I’m sure various ladies and gentlemen alike have wined and dined you much better than our little rushed escapade to a park.”

“Yeah but honestly, this is much more relaxed than any of those fancy schmancy shit.” He pushes his glasses up higher, averting his gaze to the bright blue sky surrounding them. Goro swears the universe is out to get him when he notices the summer breeze picking up, slightly tossling up those black curls like in one of the various shoujo mangas that he’s been forced to read.

It’s when Akira finally turns to face him with endearment in his eyes and a small pink flush on his cheeks that his throat dries up at the sight. 

“Plus I get to spend time with my favourite person so maybe you just get brownie points for being Goro Akechi?”

* * *

**\- GORO’S GAY FEELINGS [ANN, FUTABA, SUMIRE & GORO]**

**ThieflessPrince:** Fuck  
FUCK

 **No.1_BFF:** Oh? :D Did something happen?

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:**???????  
SPILL THE DEETS!!!!

 **Royal_Daughter:** OMG??? :DDD

 **ThieflessPrince:** I’m ascending. Goodbye everyone.  
I no longer need to be here anymore.

 **No.1_BFF:** NO YOU DON’T GORO AKECHI! D:<  
I WILL SWIM BACK TO JAPAN TO BEAT YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T TELL US

 **Royal_Daughter:** That’s a bit much Ann ^ ^;;  
After all, me and Futaba are still here :)

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** One of these days I will reinstall my bugs on both your phones >:T

 **ThieflessPrince:** I’m latching onto a joke guys  
He jokingly said we were on a date please just forgive my sudden reactions

 **No.1_BFF:** OMG  
HOW DID YOU REACT??? ; ;  
God I wish I was there so I could interrogate you in person

 **ThieflessPrince:** I am glad you are in London  
Because right now my mind is gone over some dumb joke  
Is this what a crush is supposed to do to you?  
Why does he have so much influence on me I’m actually feeling insane right now.

 **Royal_Daughter:** Mm hm, this is normal Goro! :D  
It’s like over analyzing every single thing they do or say  
While also getting dazed at the sight of them at the same time  
You are going through the process properly now ^ ^

 **ThieflessPrince:** That’s reassuring to know, thank you Sumire  
God it’s just. Overwhelming me right now  
And it’s just frightening how fast this crush is growing  
I just hope I’m not acting too suspicious or whatnot  
Because god forbid Akira sees me Like This.

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Maybe… You Should Tell Him > A >

 **ThieflessPrince:** That’s a funny joke Futaba

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Oh my god what is the worst that can happen? > >  
Besides the awkwardness by the off chance he DOES reject you > >

 **ThieflessPrince:** It’s not the right time Futaba  
I am working on projects and new clients are coming in like theres no tomorrow  
Last thing I need is a new relationship to add to my ever growing pile of stress

 **FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Sounds like an excuse > A >

 **No.1_BFF:** Mm hm > >  
Anything to prove your claim?

 **ThieflessPrince:** I will send you all the files straight to your emails  
Unorganised so you would have to sift through all of them one by one  
Trying to piece together exactly what problems I’m trying to solve :)

 **No.1_BFF:** You may have won this time >:(  
But watch your back!

 **Royal_Daughter:** Oh dear ^ ^;;

 **ThieflessPrince:** That’s what I thought  
Trust me, I’ll tell him on my terms  
When I think the time is right, okay?

 **FoesToHoesEnthusaist:** You better run through your idea with us first though!  
Wanna make sure ur confession scene rocks!

 **No.1_BFF:** Make sure you pick a date where I’m in the country or I will kill you >:T

 **ThieflessPrince:** I’ll make a mental note of that

* * *

“Alright, it’s time to get wasted!”

Ryuji’s voice is always so bombastic even in his tiny cramped dorm room, practically vibrating off the rather solid cement walls that encapsulate them both. Surrounded by a green sea of bottles that would concern so many outsiders, his bro simply twists the cap off one of them and takes the biggest swig of the sweet melon soju.

Akira is currently spending quality bro-time with the blond since they were the only ones with a real summer break out of the entire gang, Futaba excluded because she’s keeping herself in her room for an online course on some new coding language she wanted to learn. Sumire still has to train and left recently to the States for a training camp. Ann was still globetrotting on her tight schedule with no sign of a break. Yusuke is currently in the ‘zone’ and everyone knows not to bother him when he gets in that state of mind. Makoto is scrambling to finish her assignments for her supplementary classes while clinging desperately to Haru’s coffee, in turn making her busy taking care of her. 

“The afternoon is still young Ryuji,” Akira snickers watching his friend scramble to stuff his face with food from their impressively large order of Big Bang Burger they got delivered, opening his favourite lycee flavoured soju before tipping his head back as he pours the sweet liquid down his throat. He sticks his tongue out to lick the droplets dripping down his chin, “No need to rush the first bottle.”

“Yeah but it’s been awhile since I kicked back and drank with you, Bro!” Ryuji manages to exclaim with a mouth filled to the brim with french fries, swallowing it all down in one go before taking a more conservative sip of his soju much to Akira’s smug expression. “You didn’t drink with us at Goro’s party so this is to make up for it you dick.”

He merely gives him a light punch on the side, raising an eyebrow at the ‘pained’ groans he hears from the other, “For your information, I was a doting boyfriend at the time plus it worked out in the end yeah? I had to carry Goro home on my back.”

“It sounds like a bunch of excuses to me, you loser,” He sticks out a tongue for more emphasis, laughing loudly as he gets another shove from Akira. The blond’s laughter continues to grow as he outwardly pouts, unwrapping a burger and taking a huge bite out of it in an attempt to ignore him. “Aww come on my bro-husband, I was only joking!”  
  
“Aren’t we divorced now, my bro-dear?” Akira narrows his eyes at him, his lips pressing together in mock anger as he dramatically turns away from him. “You left me for that scoundrel! She will never fill the bro-shaped hold in your heart!”

Ryuji smacks him on the head with the back of his hand lightly, Akira reacting immediately by doubling over in ‘pain’ as his ex-bro-husband simply smiles smugly at his demise, “I don’t know about that dude. Chiyoko is giving me very compelling arguments about divorcing your ass.”

The look in his bro’s eyes says everything, the same look he often sees in himself in the mirror whenever he thinks about _him_ , “She’s very sweet but she starts getting fierce y’know? And she listens to all my dumb stories and snorts at all my jokes, even the bad ones I say on purpose to rile the rest of you up. When I went to meet her dads, I was so terrified but then she held onto my hand a little tighter and nowadays we get along peacefully. I know it’s super early but god I understand when people say you can see your future with the right person y'know?”

_“Seeing your future with the right person?”_

It’s almost laughable how fast Akira’s mind can only think of one person. Chestnut hair reaching just below his relaxed shoulders, the ends framing his face slightly circling upwards against his soft cheeks. Piercing crimson eyes staring straight into his own as his pink lips stretch into a wide smile, devoid of any bad emotion and looking absolutely ethereal shining against the orange hues of golden hour. He’s dressed in one of Akira’s several oversized hoodies he’s stolen in the past couple of years, tugging on the ends to pull them over his hands making him look absolutely smaller-

 _“No, stop it. This is enough.”_ He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, slowly breathing out as the image of Goro disappears in an instant. His heart is weeping, begging and thrashing against his chest in protest but he shuts it up with a few more deep breaths. _“This. is. enough.”_

“I understand,” Akira croaks out, taking another big swig of alcohol and swallowing it down with the rest of his thoughts like flushing water down the drain. “I hope I was your best man in your imaginary wedding you’ve probably thought up.”

“You’re gonna need to get me more drunk to admit that Akira.” Ryuji cracks out a cheeky grin before finishing off his first bottle, an astounding ‘ahhh’ coming out of him as he wipes away the excess off with the back of his hand. “Also you doubt that you’d be my best man? If anything, I’d be surprised if I **was** your best man at your future wedding.”

Akira’s eyes are widening at his bold statement, furrowing his brow as he hits his friend’s back repeatedly while exclaiming loudly, “Wow! As if you wouldn’t be my best man, don’t ever even say that shit man-” 

“Ow! Fuck!” The blond groans in pain, scrambling to get away from the tricker’s multi-hit attacks and carefully holding a new bottle of soju close to his chest. His eyes are full blown out as he yells at him to stop, “Stop it! God, I'm not doubting our broship!””

He lets out a sigh of relief when Akira finally relents, observing as he finishes his own bottle of soju before opening a new one while narrowing his eyes at him. He stares right back at him, lifting up an accusatory finger as he says in a mocking tone, “I’m just saying, if we’re talking about **your** best man, it’s gotta be Goro right? I mean it hurts to say it but you two are much closer than we are, and I’m sure he’d pick you as his own best man aye?”

His best friend and rival Goro Akechi clad in a dazzling white tuxedo comes to mind, his hair tied up into a small ponytail with small braids tucked into the back of his ear. His red eyes are shining big and bright, rivalling the harsh morning sun radiating off the multicoloured windows in the cathedral. Those plump lip gloss coated lips shimmer under the lights, spread in the most captivating smile he’s ever seen. His gloveless hands are intertwining with someone else's, his gaze fully focusing on them as Akira stands by the sidelines with Ryuji and Yusuke at his side. Forced to watch as the blurred person and the person who brings colour to his darkening days exchange vows of adoration and loyalty, ordering himself to keep his shoulders up and his pleasant smile up for his sake. 

He doesn’t let his mask fall when he hears the pastor’s final words but he does turn away for a few moments so he doesn’t see it. Doesn’t see the proof that he’s lost him for good.

_Pang._

It’s almost as if his heart is out to get him, forcing him to confront his feelings head on instead of stupidly trying to push it down like all his other problems. Akira doesn’t even know what he wants most times than not but he does know that Goro needs to stay in his life no matter what happens. He doesn’t want to lose him again, not when he’s finally enjoying being alive again without any outside sources forcing them on opposite sides yet again. 

Though the thought of someone else whisking him off his feet? Doing all the things he’s dreamt of doing to Goro? Holding his hand walking around on a date, squeezing it tightly as he flushes a bright red. Kissing him senseless whenever he wakes up in the morning, a lazy smile on his face as he sleepily reciprocates and pulls their face to close more of the gap. Wrapping their arms tightly around his lean frame from behind, hearing him let out an exasperated sigh as they nuzzle their face into the crook of his neck while he uses one of his hands to play through their hair. 

_“Fuck.”_ He internally recoils at how much his heart stings at every image of someone else at Goro’s side, pressing his lips into a thin line as he cracks open a third bottle after realising he’s already done with his second. _“No, Akira. This is fine. You’re fine. Don’t be selfish. Be happy that he is even your friend now after everything that’s happened. This is enough.”_

“You’re right, Ryuji, sorry about that man.” He brings the newly opened bottle to his lips, unaware of how concerned his friend has gotten as he chugs down the rest of the drink in one go. Ryuji continues to stare as Akira’s smile strains, his eyes shining with the same recognition he recognises years ago on the Phantom Thieves’ last heist, “Anyways, talk to me more about your visit to Chiyoko’s place? I wanna hear everything!”

* * *

**\- WE RUN @ DAWN [RYUJI & GORO]**

**MrTrack &Field: **Ah, Goro? :(  
Are you busy? 

**Ex-Cycler:** I’m still in the middle of work Ryuji  
Though what’s up? Did something happen?

 **MrTrack &Field: **Ah, I’m just gonna inform you that Akira might not be getting home today  
He’s drinking a lot right now ^ ^;;

 **Ex-Cycler:** Ah, no worries  
Thanks for informing me, I’ll be ordering takeout then for dinner  
Please take care of that idiot for me

 **MrTrack &Field: **Aye aye sir!  
You can count on me! :D

 **Ex-Cycler:** Also for my future blackmail  
Please send me any videos of him saying anything stupid  
:)

 **MrTrack &Field: **You’ll start getting videos at bottle number six :’)  
Though he’s extra out of it today from what I’m noticing T T;;  
Do you know if anything bad happened to him?

 **Ex-Cycler:** Not that I know of  
Is this a big concern?  
I can come get him now if you think he’s not feeling well

 **MrTrack &Field: **Nah, it’s all good  
I’ll just be extra cautious, smother him with bro love and all that jazz :’)  
Hope to cheer him up from whatever is going on with him

 **Ex-Cycler:** Thank you Ryuji  
Though don’t be afraid to message me if anything comes up  
I’ll drop everything to get him whenever 

**MrTrack &Field: **Geez Goro calm down > ^ >;  
He isn’t a child, it’ll be alright lol

 **Ex-Cycler:** I’m just worried about him  
You know how he’s like, an absolute fool with a saviour’s complex  
The most selfless little shit I’ve ever had the pleasure of befriending  
I don’t want him falling down that same spiral akin to the one from a few years ago

 **MrTrack &Field: **You do have a point Mr Ex-Detective > ^ >  
But don’t you worry! I’ll take care extra good care of him, just for your sake :D

 **Ex-Cycler:** Thank you again  
If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get back to work now  
Update me on his condition and also on the videos

 **MrTrack &Field: **Gotcha man! :)

* * *

Akira doesn’t remember what bottle he’s on as he sips on the strawberry and lychee concoction, squinting his eyes to barely make out Ryuji next to him in a sea of mashed colours swirling into each other. His grip on the bottleneck is secure as he places it back on the floor, blindly grabbing whatever food they had left and shoving it in his mouth. 

“Ryuji?” He slurs his words while he sees Ryuji’s mouth turn into a grin as he holds his phone up, chewing on what he hopes is a chicken nugget as he tries to squint even harder to make out what exactly his bro is doing, “What are you doing?”

“Oh nothing to worry about bro.” The way Ryuji struggles to keep a straight face as he covers his mouth with his free hand says otherwise, his eyes flickering towards his phone for a second before focusing his attention back on him, “Anyways, I just have a few questions to ask!”

“How thirsty are you to get some?”

“Oh I’m fucking thirsty Ryuji!” He cries out much to the other’s muffled laughter, the chicken nugget he was eating immediately shooting out as soon as he opened his mouth. “I’m so **fucking** horny but I’m also a **huge** romantic whose single so I’m just stuck in reading hell till I get another lover I can actually keep.”

“Oh my god he’s gonna love this,” Ryuji chuckles to himself, making sure that the camera was aligned perfectly to capture his friend’s red face as he blinks at nothing in particular. “Next question for my thirsty bro, what is your most favourite kink-slash-fetish and why?”

“My kink or fetish? Fuck I’d love to be collared and treated like a pet my man,” Akira willingly confesses, finally getting Ryuji to erupt in laughter as he tries so desperately to steady the phone in his hand. The drunker of the two pays no mind to it as he sips more of his soju, a cocky smile appearing on his lips as he continues, “Not being able to step one toe out of line, it gets my rocks off.”

“Holy shit bro, you are _super_ drunk,” The blond wipes away the tears appearing from the corner of his eyes, steadying his breathing after witnessing how truthful his friend really is under the influence. Confirming to himself that he’ll spill out anything with the details included, he asks boldly, “Alright, a non-thirsty question for you kinky bastard, what is your biggest regret?”

“My biggest regret…” Akira trails off, his grey eyes clouding with remorse as his lips purse against the top of the bottle. He averts his gaze to his own phone, softening at the sight of that little Gray Pigeon charm propped up against it smiling back at him. He can already imagine him at home eating takeout while petting Morgana by his desk, the light of his monitor illuminating his entire room as he tries to read through more of his work in guise of being more productive. 

“My biggest regret is not telling Goro that I love him the day before we faced Dr Maruki.”

He doesn’t register the thud of Ryuji’s phone dropping to the floor or the startled gasp that escaped him, his eyes closing as the picture in his head becomes more clearer through his drunken haze. His roommate’s nose scrunched up and his hair pulled away from his face with one of his skincare headbands he buys as he chews on his food, briefly leaving the cat alone to quickly reply to his boss about the upcoming project. 

_“I miss him.”_ He numbly nurses his bottle of soju closer, pressing his face against it as he continues to confess. 

“Who knows what would’ve happened if I just told him that day. Would we still be good friends? Rivals till the bitter end? God forbid, acquaintances? But for a sliver of a chance that maybe he returns my feelings, would we be together right now? I’m usually the one to take chances but for the one I faltered on, it’s my biggest regret because now I will never know where it goes. Goro regards me as his closest friend, what kind of person would I be to shatter that? I should’ve risked it years ago when there was nothing else left I could’ve lost but now I have too much to lose.”

His cheeks feel wetter than before after that spiel, his hands coming up to touch the sudden tears streaming down his face. 

When did he start crying? 

He doesn’t remember but his friend is already dabbing them away with one of the spare bright yellow big bang burger napkins, unaware at how much he’s trembling until he feels an arm around his shoulders. Ryuji is rubbing soothing circles on the side of his arm with his thumb, his own hand clutching onto him firmly like he’s a vice as he lets out three years of built up emotions through the wrecking sobs leaving his body almost forcefully. He scarcely makes out the reassuring words coming out his mouth through his own sniffles, burying his face into his chest as his friend pulls him into a proper hug. 

It’s almost as if eons pass by as they stay close together in relative silence, the company of hushing whispers of comfort and quieting cries surrounded by opened and unopened bottles of soju alike. Akira doesn’t know how long he’s been latching himself to Ryuji until his eyes can’t physically produce anymore tears, his cheeks stained with various tracks that shine under the setting sun. He takes his glasses off fully so he can wipe them away with the palms of his hands, carefully inching away from Ryuji’s grasp as he sniffs uncontrollably. Almost as if he’s putting the mask back on like it didn’t happen.  
  
“Akira, my man, you don’t gotta hide that sorta shit from us,” Ryuji groans out as he gathers all the empty bottles around them, getting up from his floor and dumping them all in the recycling bin with clattering glass noises filling the room. He sits back down next to him just as quickly, his leg bouncing ever so slightly under his propped arms. “Least of all, me. It’s been three years that you’ve kept this to yourself? That isn’t healthy bro, for real.”

Akira lets out a barrage of coughs, clambering to get his almost forgotten cup of water and drinking it all in one go as if he was stuck under the desert sun for several days. He presses a hand on his unrelenting heart in a poor attempt to soothe it, sighing in frustration as it continues to boom even harder than before. 

“I know but I thought I could get over it. That I could move on from everything and act like everything was normal. That I was normal. I thought I had moved on properly when I started liking Saeko when I threw myself to the dating scene and I thought I was fully over it by the time Hiromi started getting more serious to me. But I’m clearly not over it and I don’t know when I will be, Ryuji. I don’t fucking know when I will be over it and I don’t wanna be dramatic but I don’t think I ever fucking will be over it.”

 _“God, I’m talking way too much for my liking,”_ The rational, more conscious voice in his head is scolding him but he ignores it in favour of the newfound alcohol-fueled confidence filling out to his shoulders. He stares right into his bro’s concerned brown eyes, a fire being lit aflame within him yet again. _“Akira, stop this right now-”  
_

“I really think I love Goro Akechi. I think I really really love him-””

“Don’t need to tell me that you love Goro Akechi again bro,” Ryuji teasingly jokes once he sees the life swimming back into his eyes at the mere mention of Goro Akechi, nudging his elbow against his side as a playful jab. He grins when Akira’s smile reappears on his face, humming aloud for the two of them, “Though to be fair, we all kinda thought you guys were already dating until you suddenly announced you got together with Saeko. So this really isn’t as surprising.”

“Shut up, bro.” Akira just ignores his words completely as he sways side to side, landing his head straight onto Ryuji’s shoulder whilst grumbling to himself, “You’re not as comfortable as him. Let me go home.”

“Nuh-uh, not in this condition,” The blond refuses as he manhandles his lanky friend to the spare futon already laid out, proving difficult against his drunk friend thrashing in his hold. Once he tucks him in, he continues to reason with the trickster, “I’m not tryna ruin your vibes but if you went home like this, I fear you’d say something you’d regret. So just go to sleep man.”

The drunk merely sticks out his tongue in protest, muttering to himself that he’ll find a way to escape this new confined prison. Meanwhile, the less drunk of the two starts furiously typing to the only other person he could think of to help him in this situation. Akira probably doesn’t want anyone else knowing but he knows she’d get it out of him and honestly? She’s much more better equipped to handle this situation.

* * *

**\- RYUJI OWES ME 70,000 YEN [ANN, RYUJI & AKIRA]**

_GayAdvocateNo.1 added **Akira**_

**Akira:** Huh? What the heck is this?

_GayAdvocateNo.1 changed Akira’s name to “ **ThirstyForGoro** ”_

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** First of all, good morning :)  
Second of all, you tell Ryuji before me?!  
What the hell Akira > A >

 **Poorer_Student:** I’m sorry man  
Sooner or later she was bound to find out from me T T;;

 **ThirstyForGoro:** Oh  
OH  
Ryuji I forgive you but come on at least try > A >;;  
And also no more people okay? I trust that you both will take this to your graves >:(

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** I’m still waiting on an answer for my first question >:T  
Also what do you take me for? > A > I will swear to secrecy!

 **ThirstyForGoro:** Thank you Ann ; ;  
I was drunk last night and all I remember is Ryuji asking me questions  
Also you were recording me? > > what the hell bro?

 **Poorer_Student:** Hey man, Goro’s orders were to get blackmail material :’)  
I didn’t expect for you to confess how much you wished you were his boyfriend > >;

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** Please Send Me That Video

 **ThirstyForGoro:** YOU BETTER HAVE NOT SENT THAT LAST ONE D:<

 **Poorer_Student:** Omg Akira what do you take me for? > A >  
I messaged him the first two only and said you passed out before I could ask more

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** Ugh when I leave for work, everything is happening I hate this smh  
When I get back, we’re planning a double date with your new boyfriend and Shiho uwu

 **ThirstyForGoro:** HAHAHAH  
That’s a funny joke Ann :D

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** Oh for christ’s sake

 **ThirstyForGoro:** I am **NEVER** telling him this, are you serious?!  
We! Are! Best! Friends!  
I can’t risk that Ann > A >

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** Akira Kurusu, mark my words when I get back to Japan  
I’m gonna slap some sense into you properly  
Where the hell is that confident boy that always was sure of himself? He wouldn’t back down from something like this >:(

 **ThirstyForGoro:** He is no longer among us ^ w ^  
Ann, I understand your concern but I will be fine  
Goro is very important to me and I just don’t want to lose what I already have with him  
Please understand that maybe I’m comfortable with just being his best friend  
That THIS is enough for ne

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** I understand that but how long are you going to suffer with never knowing if you and Goro could’ve sparked something? T T  
Honestly I say you should go for it, I think he may be feeling the same you are right now 

**ThirstyForGoro:** God, you sound like Hiromi  
She said the exact same thing when she left me

 **Poorer_Student:** Wait, Hiromi knew? Ouch, that’s rough buddy  
Though I agree with Ann. Man, what’s the harm in even trying? 

**ThirstyForGoro:** Saeko knew as well when she ended it with me too but she was little bit more angry with me which is understandable  
I just don’t think it’ll work out as well you two think it would  
Sure, Goro may or may not reject me more gently than most  
But our dynamic is gonna shift so drastically, I don’t see any positive outcome where we can co-exist in the same damn house if I ever said anything about it  
And I’m so comfortable living with him and genuinely having him in my life in general  
Plus it’s been over three years, I’m getting used to it  
I’m just having slight missteps since I’m very vulnerable right now  
I’ll bounce back from this better than ever so don’t worry about it!

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** Akira… can you please just be selfish for once in your life?  
I swear you’re making me cry at how damn selfless you are ; ;  
I still don’t agree with anything you’re saying but you do what you wanna do  
Just don’t hurt yourself anymore than you already are

 **Poorer_Student:** Same here bro, I don’t agree either  
You can do what you want but I’m just gonna say what I’m thinking  
I honestly think Goro isn’t gonna be so quick to throw away his friendship with you  
If anything, I kinda agree with Ann and Hiromi with him maybe returning your feelings :>  
I think you two are pretty much perfect for each other bro!

 **ThirstyForGoro:** > /// < can we please talk about something else oh my god  
None of that! Shush the both of you >:TT  
I’ve made up my mind! No!

 **GayAdvocateNo.1:** HAHAHAH that's what you think :)  
I’m gonna make up for all the lost time you selfishly kept from me >:)  
Get ready for a whole world of teasing Akira Kurusu

 **Poorer_Student:** Lmao rip my bro  
Also please leave my dorm, Chiyoko’s coming over :3c

 **ThirstyForGoro:** I’m being thrown out to the wolves by my closest confidant </3  
I will never recover from this </3

* * *

The summer was uneventful for the most part despite Akira’s previous insistence on going out on adventures as much as Goro’s work would let him, the tired man starting to get used to being dragged out of his seat from an over energetic bundle of joy called his crush. If it weren’t for his constant outings, Goro would’ve never seen the sun ever again so he supposes he’s grateful for his roommate constantly bugging him and outright whining about wanting to go out to have fun with him.

Which leads him to this current predicament where Akira’s side is pressing close to his own, getting squished in the overcrowded big brand grocery store filling to the brim with people. All he could hear over the constant chatter is the blaring announcements of the chain’s flash sale commencing and to keep in an orderly fashion when entering the store. 

He grimaces as he tries to shove the middle aged lady off of him, using his best glare to silence her as she tries to open her mouth to complain. He protectively covers his and Akira’s shopping basket as many assholes have already attempted to steal their items, bringing it closer to him as he swats off another hand. 

“Jesus, it’s a fucking frenzy in here,” Akira complains loudly while furrowing his eyebrows as he tries to navigate to the register, almost getting slammed into one of the various shelves by an ardent lady who decided she really needed chips. He yells frustratedly at her, waving his arms around in tandem, “Can you watch where you’re going?! Geez, these people are monsters.”

“At this rate, we’re gonna get separated in all this chaos,” Goro sighs exasperatedly as he cranes his neck to try and find the register from above, barely seeing the neon orange colour of the employee’s uniform in the far right of the store. “I can see the register! Let’s go!” 

He just wants to get out of here as fast as possible which is the reason he tells himself why he instinctively grabs Akira’s hand with his own, much to his roommate’s surprise as he hears a startled gasp escape him as he starts to power walk and drag his friend behind him. Goro doesn’t have the time to appreciate how warm his hands felt against his own calloused ones or how perfectly they seem to fit together like two puzzle pieces interlocking tightly, his the last of his brain cells focusing on making a big enough path for the two of them by swinging their basket of groceries wildly in front of them as they beeline to the registers. 

_Ba-bump._

Akira, on the other hand, has gone completely brain dead at the feel of his fingers slotting themselves between his own. His hold on his is secure and unwavering, never feeling more safe as the claustrophobic feelings being in the store dissipates as he stares at their interlocked hands in wonder and awe. His heart wants to leap out of his chest and give each of Goro Akechi’s fingers a variety of kisses from his fingertips to the knuckles, the warmth seeping into his very sweaty palms as if they are branding themselves on him. Like if he were to let go (he doesn’t even dare move his own hand in pure fear of that happening) there would be a permanent shadow of where Goro’s hand once was, almost as if he was marking him as his-

 _Ba-bump._  
  
_“Akira, snap out of it! We’re not having this talk again,”_ He shakes his head violently once he sees the register in his peripheral, his free hand coming up to cover his reddening cheeks as they wait in line. He curses to himself at how persistent both Ann and Ryuji have become in their small group chat for the past week, unyielding as they barrage him with questions and relentless as they tease him about every answer he unwillingly gives them. _“It’s almost like the universe has some personal agenda against me.”_

Akira’s been trying his best to not worry Goro since coming back from his big drunk confession, only bugging him whenever he looked a little more tired or pissed than usual. He remembers that time when they first started living together where his roommate just didn’t leave his room for days, only coming out his cave for food or hygiene like a clean hungry gremlin. As much as he savoured seeing his hair messy and his appearance unkempt for the first time, he made sure to drag him out of his work-related isolation so he can relax for even just a few minutes. 

At the start of these outings he always got grumpy about being away from his work which backfired as he looked extremely adorable to him as he tried to angrily grumble about wasting time, eventually faded into a more unfeigned smile as the day went on that Akira swore was a blessing from the heavens above. His eyes looked more alive even with the slightly deep eye bags that have manifested from the long nights, entranced as he heard a slight giggle slip out of his dried lips. 

Goro in that moment in time was in his most dishevelled state, his hair in disarray as it’s kept in something resembling a bun. He wore Akira’s old shujin red tracksuit jacket over his Red Hawk pyjamas, his hands shoved into his pockets as he complained quietly about the cold and that he should’ve let him change first. 

Yet despite all odds, Akira could only think he was the most beautiful person in the world. 

_“They do say beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all,”_ His less rational voice starts speaking into his mind, as if he is enticing himself to the devil. _“Why don’t you take a proper look at your saviour?”_

He steals a small glance at his unusually persistent roommate, his face much healthier than all those years ago. He is glowing with youthful maturity, his features sharper than he remembered being before and his hair just faintly longer as they rest against his shoulders. When was the last time he got a good look at his roommate? Akira swallows as he gapes at his jawline for just a few seconds too long, averting his eyes towards the big promotional poster behind the employees instead.

Goro is much more mellow now as well, still serving the snark and spice he loves to hear but he’s become more content with just existing and doing more things that makes him happy. Akira’s been pseudo-monitoring how much progress he’s gone through to get here and he’s so ecstatic to see how far he’s come, the thought spreading a big smile on his face. 

_“He’s getting there,”_ He hums quietly, inadvertently swinging their connected hands as he helps take some of the plastic bags from the worker with his free hand. _“Slowly but surely.”_

He watches in light amusement as Goro starts to make a new path out of the store, a fierce fire in his eyes that he’s only seen reserved for new featherman episodes and when he’s almost done with a project. His heart hasn’t stopped hammering in his chest as he gets dragged by his determined saviour, his feelings rendering his brain to mush as he slowly gets lost in the feel of Goro’s hand reassuringly squeezing his own as if he would get lost without him. 

Maybe there is a semblance of truth to that.

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]**

**DefenceQueen:** Oh my god these classes are going to kill me!

 **BaristaNoir:** Hang in there Mako T ^ T  
It’s all going to work out in the end for you!  
The fruits of your labour will show

 **Inari_Art:** If you need a break, I’m free if you want to join me on a walk through the park  
I’ll be gaining some inspiration there for my next piece

 **DefenceQueen:** A walk sounds lovely right now ; ;  
I’ll be out in a half hour or so, is that alright?

 **Inari_Art:** I’ll be fine with that, I’ll meet you at the station then

 **FeathermanGreen:** Bleh this summer is so boring :P  
I miss being busy 

**MissPanther:** Maybe get a job, Futaba? :o  
That way you can be productive and busy at the same time!

 **FeathermanGreen:** Nah lmao  
I don’t wanna interact with any more humans than necessary :>

 **MissPanther:** Welp I tried :’)

 **CaptainSkull:** If you’re bored, wanna try to help me with something? :o  
I was messaging Akira but it looks like he’s busy ; ;

 **FeathermanGreen:** Ooo with what? :D

 **CaptainSkull:** I was gonna ask him about what to do when your girlfriend introduces you to her group of friends  
Because hoo boy I’m getting nervous

 **FeathermanGreen:** Yeah, I have no idea how to help you there buddy :’)

 **BaristaNoir:** Isn’t it just better to be yourself, Ryuji? ^ ^;  
I’m sure they’ll find you charming if you do that

 **MissPanther:** Plus who cares if they don’t like you lol  
Chiyoko’s the only one that’s gotta like you :”)

 **CaptainSkull:** You know what, you’re right I’m being dumb  
Thanks guys :’D

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Oh god that was a hard training camp T A T

 **FeathermanGreen:**!!! Are you back in Japan? :D

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Yes, just landed moments ago ^ ^;;  
Did you miss me Taba? :3

 **FeathermanGreen:** Yes I did!! ; A ;  
It’s boring without you Sumi! As soon as your jet lag is over we’re hanging out!

 **MissPanther:** I wanna go back but I’ve gotta bounce to another part of Europe for another shoot T T  
I miss you… my wife…  
Someone tell Shiho I love her and I want to get married when I get back

 **BaristaNoir:** I’ll make note of that if she come through the cafe again ^ ^  
I have no problem sparing some expenses for you two :3

 **MissPanther:** AHSJADK HARU I WAS KIDDING  
PLEASE DON’T

 **FeathermanGreen:** lol 

**CaptainSkull:** I can speed things up and visit her now if you want Ann :)

 **MissPanther:** UGH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU

 **Violet_Ribbon:** Come to think of it, where is Akira? :o

 **CaptainSkull:** From the long silences, I’m assuming he’s dragged Goro out of work for some ‘sunshine’ > >  
It is that season after all 

**Violet_Ribbon:** Ah right, Goro’s neverending deadlines :’)  
Should’ve figured

 **MissPanther:** Just always assume if one is gone, the other is also gone  
They are a package deal smh

* * *

Goro’s mind finally clicks into place when he feels the cool air hit his face, snapping him back to what exactly he’s doing. No longer distracted by the mobs of people clambering over whatever stupidly priced item they ‘needed’ to get, his right hand sinks deeper as the weight of Akira’s own left hand suddenly becomes heavier in his hold. His face runs feverishly pink as his eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights, his shoulders tensing up as he feels his heart singing because this is everything he’s dreamt of. 

His mind is racing with panic, ogling at their joint hands and flexing his fingers against them, _“What the fuck do I do? Do I leave it? Do I pull away? Oh god, why did I just grab his hand like that, what if he thinks I’m being weird-”_

“Um, Goro, we can start walking home you know?” Akira chimes in with a sheepish smile, starting to feel faint as he feels a tight squeeze from his crush’s hand. He’s starting to get nauseous from all the butterflies in his stomach. “Unless you have anywhere else you need to get stuff from.”

“No I don’t have anything else to get.” He fumbles with his words, cursing himself internally for getting tongue-tied at _just_ holding Akira’s hand. He can basically hear Ann, Futaba and Sumire collectively laughing at his demise, already foreseeing that conversation ending with him screaming into his pillow in pining frustration. “Let us depart then.”

The walk back to the apartment is met with a thick layer of silence from the both of them, making him anxious as Akira hasn’t made a move to untangle their hands the more they get closer they get to home. Is this just a normal thing that he’s making a big deal out of? Should he be the one to pull away? Goro can’t even find the willpower to even flex his fingers against him, his right hand reduced to putty under his crush’s ministrations of scraping his fingertips softly in small circles against the back of his hand. 

He imagines how they must look right now to any passerby, most of them would get the wrong idea about them seeing them like this. Or maybe he’s overreacting way too much and Futaba’s reading recommendations are getting the better of him. He really needs to get some other books to read on his self-assigned breaks before they start really sinking into his psyche.

He turns his head towards him to ask if this is okay, the words dying in his throat as he’s faced with the most tender look on Akira’s face. His eyes are peering down to their hands as a small coy yet satisfied smile appears on his lips, his heart beating a little faster than before as he notices the small flush of pink spreading across his cheeks. 

_“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,”_ His mind is in chaos at the sight, the tightness in his chest constricting any rational thought as his heart quite literally takes control of him. _“Why is this making me feel so happy, oh god.”_

Goro holds his breath when Akira finally locks eyes with him, his normally calm eyes almost bulging out of his skull in surprise before quickly turning away from him. He scarcely makes out the blush on his face spreading and growing deeper, tugging at his heart strings with a song of hope overwhelming him as his crush starts nervously playing with the curls in front of his glasses with his free hand. His averted gaze, the forlorn look in his eyes as he bites on his bottom lip nervously as if to look nonchalant. 

Goro was a detective once upon a time, and he's making a dent into the wondrous case of "Does Akira Kurusu actually like me back or am I being dumb?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry about the wait :">
> 
> I've been trying to write this for a long time because it's just going more into Akira's perspective for you all :3 I hope you enjoyed Akira Kurusu Is Just As Bad With Feelings
> 
> Update on the job: I'm getting settled and will be getting Big Girl shifts soon so :D gotta get money for goro merch somehow haha
> 
> I'm back at Uni which means that updates are either gonna get slower or faster depending on how hard I disassociate haha :') I will also be working on an AU story as well so I hope you look forward to that whenever I post that :>
> 
> We're getting closer to the end though, I'll tell you that :3c so I hope you enjoyed reading! I'll see you all the next time I update! As always, you can find me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/swolbean)


	6. These Coincidences Are Connected By A Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connections seemingly start to unravel the mind of Goro Akechi and his own feelings whilst Akira Kurusu remains blissfully unaware of speeding the process through his own impulsive actions.

“So, let me get this straight,” Goro starts carefully, pushing a cup of coffee across the counter towards the redhead, “You want _my_ help for your confession to Futaba?”

Sumire nods confidently, smiling sheepishly as she twiddles her thumbs on the black marble countertop. She takes the coffee cup and brings it up to her lips, a surprised hum coming out as she takes her first sip. He waits patiently for her to finish drinking, feeling slightly smug at her rather pleasing reactions to his own freshly brewed coffee. He entertains the thought of getting better than Akira just to jab at his ego for a bit before shaking it away, Goro shouldn’t think up the impossible. 

“I think you would be a big help with scheduling and stuff,” She explains vaguely, not meeting his eyes which arouses some of his suspicions. “Also, you are my reliable friend who I treasure very much-”

“Akira was too busy hm?” The way she stiffens at his words answers them, resisting the urge to snort into his own (and admittedly, _weak_ ) cup of coffee as she tries to fumble out weak excuses. “No need to pretend that I’m your second choice, I am a disaster at my own feelings, so I understand.”

“Still, maybe helping me will help you in the process?” Sumire suggests timidly as she finishes off her coffee, failing to hide her coy smile with her mug as he squints doubtfully at her. “Plus, I’ll owe you for life if this ends up happy for me?” 

He can only sigh as she starts putting on the biggest puppy eyes he’s ever seen, using his soft spot for her to her advantage as she even starts to bat her eyelashes at him expectantly, “You better get ready for a life worth of being my slave, Sumire.”

“Thank you, Goro~” She engulfs him in a tight hug, unnerved by his threat as she squeezes him harder. “Now, what do you think I should do?”

Although the time stated that only three hours had passed before she left the apartment, it felt like years of his life was taken away from him as he was subjected to an extremely worried teenager fussing over the differences between their usual hang-out places and “date” places. Their debate over the fact that it’s perfectly normal to take your crush to the same maid cafe if they like it is still making his head spin, the sheer unexplainable frustrations of Goro Akechi arguing against him with the knowledge that they need to go somewhere ‘fancy’ while Sumire herself advocated to going somewhere ‘comfortable’ as a preference just giving him even more of a headache.

This was definitely a problem only Akira Kurusu could handle, just judging his previous dating experiences alone.

In the end they ultimately agreed on a much more fancier maid cafe for lunch much to Goro’s squinted look of disappointment and hoping that Futaba is not going to take this ‘date’ as one of their usual outings, inevitably giving into Sumire’s determined bright smile as she bids him goodbye with promises of getting lunch together when she’d free (where he knows fully who’ll end up paying for most of it).  
  
Goro sighs in relief as soon as he shuts the door, his social battery beeping aggressively in his head as it hits dangerously close to the red. Before Yoshizawa came and destroyed any free time he had for himself, he was in a very long conference call with his clients and bosses. He had to painfully watch in real time as the old farts struggled to turn on their webcams and properly set up their mics for about half an hour before they even began to talk business.  
  
Needless to say, he was absolutely exhausted and was looking forward to pretending he doesn’t exist as he plans to take the biggest nap of his life as the piss poor excuse of a caffeine high drops out of him.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts, Akechi?” Morgana asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere as he hops onto the counter with grace. “Of course, please feed me first then tell me-”  
  
_SLAM._

“GORO!”  
  
Akira’s yell shakes Goro to his core as he jumps in place, clutching at his rapidly beating heart from the utter shock of his roommate. “I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!”  
  
The distressed male takes a few deep shaky breaths before he answers him, shaking his head as his voice wobbles, “Jesus christ, Akira. You gave me a heart attack!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry, I’m just really-” Akira is rushing to take off his shoes, almost tripping out of them as he quickly rushes over to him with the excitement of a golden retriever “-have to tell you something that happened at Futaba’s!”  
  
He watches in amusement as his socks skid across the wooden floor, slipping and almost falling on his face if it wasn’t for Goro’s outstretched arms steadying him at just the last moment. Honestly his roommate is just the clumsiest at times.  
  
“Oof, sorry about that,” Akira smiles sheepishly, looking up at him with a small twinkle in his eyes. “I just gotta tell you what happened at Futaba’s! Though take it to your grave, I promised her I wouldn’t say anything to you-”  
  
“I have a feeling I know exactly what you’re about to say,” Goro snickers as he tries to hide the burning sensation in his stomach as Akira _still hasn’t let go of him yet._ “Sumire came over today with the absolute intent to take Futaba out on a date and needed my clearly superior advice. I am her favourite after all.”  
  
The drop in his expression is absolutely priceless with the brightness in his face completely washed out as his smile turns into a disgruntled pout, “You suck the fun out of everything, honey.”

“The feeling is mutual, my dear,” Goro cheekily responds with a wink, laughing as his pout grows even larger as he sulks. “I assume that Futaba asked you for help. What were her ideas?”  
  
“Party pooper,” Akira sticks his tongue out in childish defeat before brushing off of him, “She kept freaking out about how she didn’t wanna make things uncomfortable yet also didn’t wanna mistake things as one of their normal excursions.”

_“Isn’t that familiar?”_ The older shakes his head exhaustedly, Sumire’s rant still fresh in his mind and still sucking out the amount of limited brain cells he still has from that entire conversation. Honestly how did any one of his friends deal with his stupidity and his entire situation with Akira? One conversation about a quite obvious infatuation someone has for someone else who is clearly just as whipped for them is making his entire head spin. _“Well, I mean, obvious for them. I don’t know if Akira **actually** likes me that way.”_  
  
“They’re absolutely perfect for each other,” He drones on as he sits in one of the barstools, his head absolutely nagging him for some stronger coffee but can’t be arsed to get up and make it himself. He shines a knowing smile towards his roommate who is already grabbing the beans from the top shelf, “Sumire had the exact same freak out. What conclusions did you end up with? I don’t agree with her about going somewhere comfy over something a little fancier.”  
  
Akira’s snort says a thousand words as he starts to pour the usual bag of Kilimanjaro into the coffee grinder, switching it on for a few seconds to let it grind, “As long as they’re on the same page, I think they’ll be _fine._ ”  
  
Three simple clicks of the handle and a hard press with a twist of his tamper later, he attaches the portafilters to their small maroon machine. He slips Goro’s favourite mug under the head, the tacky one with all the feathermen posed with the design slowly being ripped off from use, his fingers pressing lightly for two shots. Usually, Akira would grind and pour from his hand, a wave of his hand and the excuse of ‘my handiwork tastes better than any machine’ falling from his cheeky smile, but some days call for the little coffee buddy he gifted to Goro as a means to start getting into making them himself.  
  
Affectionately, he calls the little machine ‘Red Hawk’ much to Akira’s amusement.

  
“I certainly hope so,” Goro reaffirms as he unlocks his phone, squinting at the barrage of messages he’s gotten. “Oh, looks like I’m a busy man. Do you mind?”  
  
A small beautiful reassuring smile is all that he needs to unlock his phone, planning for the incoming headaches that he’s about to get himself into. 

* * *

**\- GORO’S GAY FEELINGS [ANN, FUTABA, SUMIRE, SHIHO & GORO]  
  
**

**No.1_BFF:** GORO AKECHI!

GOROOOOOOOOOOOO >:T  
  
**Volleygayball:** Annie T ^ T;; calm down

He’ll be here at some point  
  
**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** GORO! GORO! GORO! >:D  
  
**Royal_Daughter:** THE COUNCIL NEEDS YOU!  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** Jesus christ, guys  
Let me wake up properly

**Royal_Daughter:** Eh? You seemed so awake before? :o

  
**ThieflessPrince:** That was a ruse. I was so tired.  
Right now, I’m awaiting the warm bean juice made from Akira to wake me the fuck up ^ ^  
  
  


**Volleygayball:** Aww that’s really cute :>  
It’s like how Ann always tries to give me a shake before going to practice :D

**No.1_BFF:** Shihoooooo > A <

  
**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Stop flaunting your relationship in front of us singles! >:T  
  
**Royal_Daughter:** Adding Shiho in here was just a ruse to talk to her more smh >:TTT

**No.1_BFF:** GUYSSSSS T A T  
Don’t get distracted! That’s what the culprit wants! >:T  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** Mm-hm, keep arguing  
Until I can get all this coffee into my system  
  


**No.1_BFF:** I am in Tokyo again in a week >:((  
Please do us all a favour and kiss that fool as soon as I step onto Tokyo soil!  
  
**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** HELL YEAH! >:D  
LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO  
  
**Royal_Daughter:** No time like the present! >:D  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** I have an event for work this week, no thank you  
I need to impress the higher-ups just enough… I wanna keep my current job... 

**Volleygayball:** Sounds pretty serious :<

**No.1_BFF:** Ew, is it one of those parties that the old farts wanna hold again? > >  
I remember the last time you and I went together because you didn’t wanna be lonely  
I’ve never been so disgusted with people in my life T A T  
  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** It’s much more bearable now, trust me  
We got new recruits that replaced some of the older retired folk thankfully  
  


**Royal_Daughter:** Are you gonna bring a plus one? :o  
Seems like a good idea to > ^ > ask your roommate > ^ >

**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Oh? >:3c An opportunity!  
Just like in the dating sims!  
  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** Asking… Akira?  
I don’t want to be too much of a bother on his break  
Plus it’s just really boring stuff, not even related enough to his course  
  


**Royal_Daughter:** Goro. He’s been dragging you out everywhere despite all your piled work.  
If anyone’s the bother, it’s him ^ ^;;

**No.1_BFF:** Plus! You can coerce him anyways with the unlimited alcohol >:D  
It’s the same place as last time right? He’ll definitely say yes to that!  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** You make it sound like I was onboard with the idea of inviting him in the first place  
I’m too out of it right now, I got a side project to work on before that party  
  


**No.1_BFF:** Nope! Can’t worm yourself out of this with one of your excuses ^ ^  
I’m sure Akira would love any reason to hang out with you anyways > ^ >

**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Bro always acts like he’s seeing a long-lost friend even though you guys LIVE TOGETHER! > ^ >

**Royal_Daughter:** Goro and Akira, always joint at the hip :3c  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** Please have mercy  
I just got out of an early morning meeting like hours ago

**No.1_BFF:** Ask him then we’ll stop >:))

* * *

“Akira, I have a proposition for you.”  
  
Glancing back while filling up the stainless-steel jug filled with vanilla soy milk, Akira sees his roommate nervously looking around their small kitchen, hands clasped together around his phone tightly like a crutch. His eyebrows wrinkle at how absolutely nervous his roommate looks, jamming his thermometer into the jug before he puts his full attention on him.  
  
“What’s the sitch, honey?” He asks in a half-lighthearted tone, taking his mug out from under the head and placing it on the counter. He twists the portafilter out, banging out the used grinds into their tiny compost bin close by. “Clients decided to ruin your life again?”

“When do they not?” Goro snickers out reflexively, his shoulders finally relaxing, and Akira lets out a small internal sigh of relief. “No, it’s about this company party which is compulsory for me to go to. I figured I could extend the invitation to you as well for extra company, so I don’t bore myself to death.”  
  
Akira stiffens before he could shove the milk-frother pitcher into the jug, his mind halting to a stop as he processes his words slowly in his head. Was he… asking him out somewhere? Did he genuinely want him to accompany him to his work party?  
  
He coughs into his elbow, pushing down all the racing thoughts flowing into his brain as he starts frothing the milk, _“Come on, Akira. You are his best friend, of course he’d invite you eventually.”  
  
_“Well?” Goro is staring at his phone with such intensity as he swiftly turns the dial back to off, slipping the jug off and wiping down the pitcher with a clean cloth before he spurts it with air. “I’m sorry if it’s rather sudden. I know you could probably think of better ways to spend your night-”  
  
“No, I’ll go with you!” The finished cup is placed in front of him with a soft clack against the countertop, Akira’s face burning with embarrassment as some of the liquid spills over and stains itself onto the small saucer. He coughs as a cover up, scrambling to find the words as Goro picks up his cup with an amused grin and sips, “If it’s as boring as you say, you’re gonna need me there to make funny jokes at the old toots. Plus, free alcohol. I would never pass that up.”  
  
A pleased hum slips from his roommate, his eyes still studying his phone meticulously, but the nervousness seems to dissipate at his acceptance, “Thanks Akira, you’re gonna be saving me from a whole night of eye rolling into my wine.”  
  
“I’m sure you just need some good eye candy as well. Keep your eyes only on me, okay?” Akira chimes in playfully while wiggling his eyebrows, laughing at his roommate looking at him disgruntledly while he drinks his coffee. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Though no promises on looking like an absolute snack at your little party.”  
  
“Tryna wrangle a sugar daddy, are you?” Goro snorts out, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as Akira bursts into unadulterated laughter. “I’ll have you know that I earn more than any of the old hoots there.”  
  
“Yet we’re still barely making the rent every month,” His roommate sighs dramatically as he drops down to the counter, his face underneath Goro’s unbothered expression. “Do you love living comfortable with me or your featherman addiction?”  
  
“Those two things are unrelated to each other.” The featherman stan flicks his poor roommate on the forehead, his eyes twinkling in delight at the sounds of Akira’s groans of pain. “Think before you speak, university _bum_.”

* * *

**\- RYUJI OWES ME 70,000 YEN [ANN, RYUJI & AKIRA]  
  
**

**ThirstyForGoro:** Eep help me ; ;  
Goro’s asked me out to one of his company parties

**GayAdvocateNo.1:**!! :D  
  
**ThirstyForGoro:** Not like that! As a friend! ; u ;  
  
**GayAdvocateNo.1:** D: !!

Unacceptable, Kurusu! Go up to that boy and kiss him! > >  
  
**ThirstyForGoro:** JNHSKAF NO  
NOT DOING THAT ANN

**Poorer_Student:** What do you need help for then? > ^ >;

**ThirstyForGoro:** My feelings hurted me T T  
They keep banging on my heart wanting to be set free

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** I’ll gladly open the goddamn door for them.  
  
**ThirstyForGoro:** Ann nooooooo T A T  
Dont want him to knowwwwww

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** You’re being dumb >:(  
I know I said I respect your decision but that doesnt mean I will stop pointing out how stupid it is

**Poorer_Student:** BTW ANN, I SENT YOUR DAMN MONEY T A T  
Hope you enjoy my hard earned cash… sniff T T

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** Mweheheh gladly >:)

Also bonk Akira on the damn head for me >:TTT  
He’s being an idiot  
  
**ThirstyForGoro:** I don’t deserve this at all T n T

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** If I was in Japan right now, I would smite you down >:(  
  
**ThirstyForGoro:** I’m not picking you up at the airport you asshole >:(((  
Get someone else to get you!

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** I’ll literally ask Goro and make you tag along >:TT  
Don’t tempt me!  
  
**Poorer_Student:** Dude calm down > >;;  
You are pretty effin intense rn… more than usual…  
  
**GayAdvocateNo.1:** Let’s just say I know things you two don’t :)

**ThirstyForGoro:** How’s life for you bro? :’>  
I haven’t seen you~~~ I miss our bro time~~ uwu

**Poorer_Student:** Bro~ T ^ T  
I’ve just been a good dutiful boyfriend uwu 

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** That could be you too if you weren't a coward  
  
**ThirstyForGoro:** You know what Ann, I don't deserve this T T

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** As soon as I touch down in Japan, I’m gonna shake the message into your thick skull > >

* * *

“Stop fidgeting so much,” Akira lightly scolds, tapping the back of Futaba’s head with a swift bop. “You’ll be fine, think of it like a deluxe version of your previous hang outs with Sumi-”  
  
“Ahh! I can’t do this! I need to grind more,” Futaba groans in agony while clutching onto his arm like an anchor, her shaky steps swaying both of em back and forth as they walk across the underground mall. “I don’t have enough exp maxed out for charm. Need to go home and take a bath in the bathhouse to raise my stats-”  
  
“Nope, you can’t leave Sumi hanging like that, ‘taba. Not for your first official date-”  
  
“GAHHHH!” She loudly yells at him, her eyes clamped shut as she swings Akira’s arm with no regard. “DON'T SAY THAT! I'M EVEN MORE NERVOUS!”

Akira only frowns at her behaviour, trying to steady them both from accidentally knocking into any incoming pedestrians, “Okay, okay! Still, you can’t just back out of it now. Whether you’re ready or not, she’s gonna be waiting there, dressed up and pretty all for _you_. Plus you dressed up for her too, don’t you want her to swoon over your new look?” 

She puffs out her pink flushed cheeks, her faux brother throwing a knowing smile at her as he had Ann on a video call earlier that day to guide him how to do makeup (He thinks he does a perfectly good job on his own from the many nights he had to work at Crossroads with Lala but the model felt left out so he just let her bark orders at him). Futaba is also completely decked out in something much nicer than her casual clothes, ripped black skinny jeans and a bomber jacket littered with various badges ironed on the front.  
  
Needless to say, this was her version of the ‘princess’ treatment for her date today.  
  
Honestly it stirred up a gut wrenching feeling deep within Akira seeing Futaba so excited, twinged with swirls of jealousy that he pushes back down with intent. He’s gotten over his small relationship Hiromi, the two remaining cordial friends in their little business group chat for school. No, this feeling was something else. 

He remembered watching how Futaba did her confession, simply getting in a video call with Sumire and quickly sputtered out her feelings as she stared down at her keyboard out of nervousness. Both of them were redder than tomatoes when they realised, they both felt the same, Sumire squirming in her seat and swiftly asking if she’s free in the next few days so they can go on a proper date. The way the orange-haired girl’s eyes lit up strung even his own heart strings, felt proud and happy for his younger faux-sister and her new girlfriend after seeing them pine for a year and a bit from a distance.

Akira only wishes it were that easy for him and Goro. That he can spontaneously spring up to the apartment with a bouquet of his favourite flowers (peonies, baby breaths and orchids), sweeping him off his feet and dipping him down with a promise of a kiss on his lips as he waits for an answer for his affections.  
  
God, it’s never easy for Akira Kurusu and his horrible experiences with love.  
  
Especially with Goro Akechi tangled into every red string he finds, slowly unravelling the truth that no matter how far away he gets from him, how much he tries to move on, he’s always going to love him more than he could even fathom.  
  
“Ahhh! There she is!” 

Futaba’s squeal snaps him out of his thoughts in an instant, letting go of his arm and rushing over to Sumire who's waving at the two. As expected, his roommate is next to the redhead scrolling through his phone with a concentrated look on his face. 

He’s been on his phone more and more nowadays, Akira’s noticed. What’s more cause for concern to him was how _secretive_ he’s been getting about it, Goro always tilting his phone away whenever he comes up next to him or straight up turning it off when he notices his not-so-subtle glances trying to read his messages. The ex-detective has always been a very private person, but Akira thought at least he’d stop putting up the walls between just the two of them. 

“Taba, you look really adorable…” Sumire compliments softly as she tucks a strand of her orange hair behind her ear, the girls flushing a bright red at their nervousness. “I-I’m sorry if that was too much!”  
  
“N-no!” Futaba grasps at the red head’s hand before she could pull away, her two hands holding onto hers as she gains the courage to look up at her girlfriend. “I-It’s fine if it’s y-you…”  
  
Akira can only chuckle to himself as he observes the two clichély gaze into each other’s eyes, no doubt they’ve tuned out the world around them as they lovingly stare at the most important person right in front of them. He finds himself next to Goro off to the side, scarcely taking a peek at what on his phone was making him giggle so hard until the screen immediately goes black yet again.  
  
“Did you like my handiwork?” Goro says casually as he pockets his phone, the constant buzzing starting to tick Akira off as his roommate continues to ignore it. Smiling at how Sumi seems to curl her fingers around Futaba’s tightly, he folds his arms and leans back on the wall behind him. “Of course, I had help from Ann before you two stole her from me mid-call. I still despise you greatly for that.”  
  
“Cry me a river, Goro,” Akira snarks at him as he rolls his eyes, the frown on his face deepening the more Goro’s phone blows up with notifications that pierce at this mind with every slight vibration. Who is he talking to and why doesn’t he want him to know? “I needed the help more than you did. Plus, Sumi at least has a sense of fashion, I had to work with little Miss ‘Sweatpants and Tank tops’ so I feel like this makes things fair.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that Akira,” His roommate snickers, a juxtaposing light smile to Akira’s crestfallen expression that makes the latter’s heart skip a beat. Goro turns to him with his smile brightening even more as his focus is solely on him, absolutely stealing his breath away and alleviating all his previous frustrations in an instant. “Are you ready to help me entertain the elderly later tonight? I’m certainly not.”  
  
“Well you were the one that asked me to go with you,” The younger chuckles into his fist, hoping it was enough to cover the happiness overwhelming his entire body. The fuzzy warmth that comes attached to Goro Akechi rumbles underneath his skin, desperate to claw themselves out and reach out the object of his affections. “Are you already thinking of ditching me? That’s super cruel even for you-”

“Hey, you two don’t need to be here anymore.”

The two whip their heads back to the girls who have come back to Earth from their little pink heart filled world, their fingers interwoven with each other tightly. Futaba looks a little more frazzled than Sumire, both of them having their lips have gloss smudged at opposite corners of their mouth. The red head has a smug smirk plastered on her face, like she’s won the lottery as she swings their hands between them.  
  
“We’ll be fine on our own now,” Sumire states as she holds up their intertwined hands, flaunting them off whilst Futaba buries her face into her free hand out of embarrassment. “See you later boys!”  
  
With that, the pair head up to the main station and leave the two men on their own yet again. They had a skip in their step as they ascended up the stairs, giggling amongst themselves while gently squeezing each other’s hands. The pang of hot red jealously stirs within Akira once more as they finally leave his sight, bubbling increasing violently in his chest as Goro once again pulls out his phone, a cute giggle fleeing from his mouth as he scrolls through his previously disregarded notifications.

_“Honestly, what’s going on with him?”_ Akira sighs to himself, residing himself by just staring at the crowds of people walking around the mall wasting time before they need to go to the station. _“Fuck, Akira, don’t do this. Goro can do whatever he wants without needing you to butt into every aspect of his life-”  
  
_“Akira? Are you all good?” Goro asks, snapping the seething man out of his stupor. His roommate stares intently at him, his lips pursed with concern and all Akira wanted to do was kiss them till they crook back up into a small smile- “We should get home and start getting ready. I know you don’t own much fancy clothes so we gotta figure out which one of my suits is gonna fit you.”  
  
Akira shakes his head, trying to get all the thoughts of his roommate’s lips against his own before he has to revert to being the Akira Kurusu he knows and deals with on a daily basis. Not whatever frightening version of himself he is right now where his heart leaps out of his chest like it did during high school with no regard for the danger. 

Without a slight bit of hesitation, he cements a fake smile on his face with his voice dipping dangerously to over sweetness, “Already want me out of my clothes that badly, honey?”

_Whack._

Okay, he deserved that.

* * *

**\- THIEVES DEN [GROUP CHAT]  
  
**

**BaristaNoir:** Hey everyone! The cafe’s summer specials are gonna end soon so be sure to come over if you wanna taste 'em before they go! :3

**DefenceQueen:** I can attest to them being really good  
I was living off of them for the past couple of weeks alongside three extra shots T T

**MissPanther:** BFSJKASDJK I NEED TO GET SOME WHEN I GET BACK  
Goro! Akira! >:((  
  


**Gorb:** Sure, sure  
As long as you pay  
  


**MissPanther:** How cruel T T   
Making me pay for my own food

**JokerUwU:** We need to pay bills soon >:3c  
Unless you wanna pay for us, Miss International Model?

**MissPanther:** You mean _Goro_ needs to pay bills soon? > >

**JokerUwU:** Hey I contribute to this household! >:T

**CaptainSkull:** Mm hm, I’m sure you do with your part time work at Leblanc and Crossroads :)  
Totally enough to make it 50/50

**JokerUwU:** It is! T A T  
  


**Gorb:** I live with a bum :)  
  


**JokerUwU:** Betrayed by my own bestie…  
Fuck… I’m wounded Goro…  
  


**Gorb:** Tell that to our last invoice, Akira  
I’m kidding, everyone. Akira and I do indeed do 50/50 despite me wanting to pay more to ease him  
He’s extremely stubborn  
  


**Inari_Art:** That is actually very admirable of him :o

**JokerUwU:** It’s the least I can do Goro! T T  
I still gotta go through uni and you gotta deal with my bad habits  
  


**Gorb:** You can always repay me once you finally graduate though?  
Honestly just focus on studying for the meantime  
  


**CaptainSkull:** Bleh, they’re getting sappy in the groupchat  
Keep this in your dms > A >

**MissPanther:** Are you both still gonna room even after Akira’s graduation? :o  
That’s actually kinda impressive

**BaristaNoir:** I think it’s sweet ^ ^  
They have always understood each other so it’s nice they think about a future with each other in it :3

**DefenceQueen:** Though I have to ask the bad question, what happens when one of you gets into a relationship?  
I mean, one of you would have to move out, who keeps the apartment?  
  


**Gorb:** Well, I think I’d forfeit the apartment to Akira  
I don't really see myself staying there if I’m committed  
  


**JokerUwU:** Awww~ <3   
Wait, why do you assume you're the one that’s gonna be in a relationship there? > >  
  


**Gorb:** Considering your track record, you need the bachelor pad more :)  
  


**CaptainSkull:** Ouch. That’s gotta hurt.

**MissPanther:** Holy sHIT 

**Inari_Art:** A devastating blow…

**JokerUwU:** …  
Goro.  
  


**Gorb:** Aww don’t worry champ, someone will be out there for you :)  
  


**CaptainSkull:** STOP HE’S ALREADY DEADDDDD > A <

**MissPanther:** OH MY GOD 

**DefenceQueen:** A massacre… rip Akira...

**JokerUwU:** GORO WHAT THE FUCK  
WHAT'S YOUR DAMAGE MAN

**Gorb:** Nothing  
I revel in your embarrassment  
  


**BaristaNoir:** I still can’t really picture a future without the two constantly bickering > ^ <;  
It’s like a constant honestly

**Inari_Art:** Same, they compliment each other too well 

**MissPanther:** Looks like you need to stay single forever or date each other to solve this problem :)

**JokerUwU:** Hey honey~ ;)   
  


**Gorb:** Dig up a hole and jump in there :D  
  


**BaristaNoir:** Welps, there goes that option :”)  
How was Sumi and Taba btw?

**JokerUwU:** Told us two to leave them alone after they were reunited T A T  
My poor tender big brother's heart broke…

**DefenceQueen:** Dramatic as always > >;  
  


**Gorb:** Ah, I actually wasn’t paying too much attention  
I was just talking to someone and Akira just sorta lead me back home  
  


**MissPanther:** Oooooo owo  
What’s this? Spill the details, Goro!  
  


**Gorb:** It’s for work, Ann > >;  
Nothing too interesting  
  


**MissPanther:** Damn, thought you were premonitioning something since the apartment talk T T

**CaptainSkull:** Speaking of work, aren’t you supposed to be asleep right now Ann?   
You’re on the opposite side of the world.

**MissPanther:** Shush let me believe I’m still in Japan….

* * *

“Ah, Akechi!”

Goro snaps his head towards one of his bosses, quickly shaking his hand and bowing in front of him out of respect. Internally, he wants nothing more than to walk out of this nomihoudai and back into the comfort of his blanket cocoon on his bed rewatching Featherman on his laptop. However, he remembers how quickly his superiors were criticizing the younger employees who didn’t turn up to these little events, shuddering at the thought of even more pressure being put on him since he works at home. 

“Hello sir,” He greets politely with the best smile he can muster, hoping it’s enough to appease him for now while he’s sober. “It’s been a while right?”

“Yes, it has been quite a while since our last event,” His boss chuckles, the underlying disapproving tone ticking Goro off just slightly. “I see you’ve brought a friend though.”  
  
Akira pops up from behind him almost expectedly, extending his own hand towards his boss whilst flashing one of the many charming grins, “I’m his roommate. Akira Kurusu, currently studying finance at Tokyo University.”  
  
“Finance huh?” 

The slyness in his voice activates Goro’s fight or flight response, already somewhat stepping over to cover most of his roommate with his own form. He rather be reprimanded than let his friend be swindled by his superior into considering their company, Akira can do so much better than this shithole. 

His superior coughs at the harsh stare he gets from Goro, backing down immediately with a “Anyways, we’ll just be around if you need anything, Goro and Akira. Have fun.”

With a small wave, they’re left alone to wander around the crowd aimlessly till they reach the buffet in the corner of the room. The smell of expensive spirits wafts through the air, Goro having to hold himself from chuckling at the college student’s wide eye and unparalleled awe at the drink bar installed nearby, his eyes practically twinkling at the various options spread across him.  
  
“Excited, much?” Goro snorts loudly, earning a light jab on the elbow from his plus one. Akira only squints at him with muted anger before tugging him towards the bar, determination swimming in the grey ocean of his eyes. “Hey, we need to eat first! Don’t get drunk here, Akira, or I swear you’re going home by yourself-”

“Says you, I still have the receipts from your birthday,” Akira cackles playfully, tapping at his back pocket where his phone lays. It’s a trick of the light and a mere coincidence that Goro’s eyes linger on the curve of his ass in _his_ borrowed tight suit pants, turning away as he feels the creeping warmth rising from his neck. “Mr ‘Be Gay Do Crimes’ over here telling me not to get drunk-”

“Oh? Are you not drinking tonight, Akechi?”

Akira turns his head around to someone he’s never seen before, black hair slicked back whilst wearing a dark tan suit with a light purple tie. _One of his workmates_ , he deduces quickly but something deep in him rumbled uneasily as their new company casually places a hand on the plane of Goro’s back. Immediately Akira thought they’d get chewed up by his ruthless roommate, he knew firsthand how long it took for Goro to even consider allowing someone to touch him, mouth already open with an apology on the tip of his tongue.  
  
“Sorry, not drinking too much tonight, Kaito,” Goro chuckles lightly as he almost leans back into his hand much to Akira’s surprise, surprising him even more as he watches his roommate ruffle this new person’s hair much to their vocal dismay. “I thought you weren’t coming, something about deadlines looming over you?”

_Kaito_ , Akira’s sirens are blaring in his head at the new name, just whines as he threads his fingers through his black hair in a fruitless attempt to fix it back to normal, “Well, I was gonna skip out but boss man said he’d forgive me for being late as long as I come. Also, I missed you! Isn’t that a good enough reason?”

_“I don’t think I ever remember Goro mentioning this person before…”_ The ex-thief hides the urge to frown as he silently tries to think if he’s just not remembering correctly, the two already engaging in cheeky banter like old friends as if he’s not there. _“Kaito… just who the hell are you?”_

“Ah sorry, where are my manners?” The ex-detective finally remembers his roommate’s existence, Akira already holding a mug of beer he helped himself to during their little conversation. Goro gestures towards him with a quick wave of his hand, “This is Akira Kurusu, my roommate who decided to join me this evening. Akira, this is Kaito Junji. He’s one of the new recruits and bugs me about work the most out of all of em.”

“Hey, that’s just not true!” Kaito refutes defensively with puffed out cheeks, Goro bringing up one of his hands to pinch one of them between his fingers and smirking at his pained reaction. “Come one Akechi~! Stop embarrassing me!”  
  
Akira once again felt like he was intruding on something. It’s been a while since the last time he’s felt there was truly a gap between him and his best friend. He sighs dejectedly as his eyes are trailed on how absolutely in his element Goro looks here, face upturned and his cheekbones prominent as his smile widens further at his underling’s antics. Bitterness is the only thing the messy-haired man can taste even as he takes a swig of his beer, exiting their peripheral without a word towards the buffer to fill his plate with enough food to keep me from fully going into the deep end. 

Though the more he glances back at the object of his affections being his usual charming yet biting self towards someone that wasn’t him, the prospects of getting shit-faced enough to no longer feel the way his heart throbs painfully in chest sounds tempting.

* * *

**\- RYUJI PAID HIS DEBTS ~~FOR NOW~~ [ANN, RYUJI & AKIRA]  
  
**

**ThirstyForGoro:** I’m bored  
Why did I say yes to this?

**GayAdvocateNo.1:**??? > > Get off your phone!  
That’s just really rude of you to do >:(

**ThirstyForGoro:** Not like I have anyone to talk to here Ann :/

**Poorer_Student:** Bro wasn’t the whole point of this that you’ll be entertaining Goro? > >;  
Plus sneak some alcohol out for the rest of us >:D

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** DON'T STEAL ANYTHING WE DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE >:O

**ThirstyForGoro:** Eh, I think Goro’s got all the entertainment he needs   
One of his colleagues came up and basically snatched him away so   
Whatever

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** A very suspicious lack of emojis there Akira :o  
Are you perhaps… jealous?

**ThirstyForGoro:** Jealous of what?   
We aren’t dating, in case you forgot

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** Doesn’t mean you can’t be jealous > A >;  
Obviously you forget that despite Goro’s ‘personality’, he is still attractive  
He’s gonna get admirers whether you wish to acknowledge them or not  
My advice to end this feeling? Just CONFESS! >:TTT

**ThirstyForGoro:** I’m not gonna do that >:/  
You know I’m not gonna do that  
Why do you bother even continuing to ask that?

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** Wow someone’s being real snappy >:((

**Poorer_Student:** Yeah man… you don’t need to act like that   
Ann only just wants the best for you, bro <3  
I also want the best for you and honestly? I think you should at least try even with all the risks

**ThirstyForGoro:** I love you two but right now, I don’t need this  
Please can we talk about something else?

**Poorer_Student:** No worries bro <3  
In that case, things with Chiyoko is doing pretty well :>

**ThirstyForGoro:** Oh? I’m not surprised, you two are super cute uwu  
Judging by the stalking I’ve done on her ig :3

**Poorer_Student:** OH GOD  
THEN THAT MEANS YOU’VE SEEN

**ThirstyForGoro:** Nice cliche couple photos you got there from your Destiny Land trip uwu  
The matching ears sell it so well~ 

**Poorer_Student:** NEVERMIND WE’RE ON YOU NOW   
I DON'T DESERVE THIS

**GayAdvocateNo.1:** Good :) Join me Ryuji

**ThirstyForGoro:** DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE  
Shouldn’t have hit too far T A T

* * *

“Oh, looks like I kept you away from your plus one. Sorry about that, Akechi.”

Goro quirks up at the mention of his best friend, his eyes scanning the room methodically till he spots the mop of black curls huddled in one of the free tables, his expression blank as he scrolls through his phone. Grimacing at completely forgetting he’s brought Akira with him, inadvertently sliding himself into his work persona without realising.  
  
“It’s quite alright,” He reassures his younger, waving him to follow him as he paces towards the table. “You can always pay me back by getting my food and drinks for me.”  
  
Kaito’s face wrinkles in displeasure but quickly smoothes out once Goro takes a seat besides Akira, the loner glancing momentarily at the new presences but ultimately looking back on his phone as his coworker puts on a faux-accent, “Any specific orders, Mr. Akechi Goro?”  
  
“Seafood fried rice and a mug of Kirin please,” Goro cheerfully chimes, cackling at his defeated underling slowly making his way back to the buffet. “Make sure you get the non-spicy!”

Once he’s farther away out of his sight, he turns back to his suspiciously quiet best friend who has been minding his business for the entire interaction. Unbeknownst to him, Akira has indeed been observing them from the sidelines, the grip on his phone tightening at how physically close they were before Goro sits down, shoving a piece mouthful of fried rice while Ann and Ryuji continue to pester him in their group chat. 

Akira refuses to believe that he’s jealous of this random person, there’s just no explainable reason _why_ he would be. Out of everyone in the world, he could possibly be the only one that could possibly fathom and understand completely the great intricacies that make up Goro Akechi. That is not just him being extremely egotistical, Akira genuinely believes that what they had to go through together is just unparalleled, that nothing quite like it would ever happen again in their lives. 

The ex-thief can only sigh and wish that it was just a little easier on the both of them. The old words of his rival, ‘if only they met earlier’, echoing in his mind constantly in the early years of recovering from the aftereffects of their year of thievery and deception. Akira trusts Goro on a fundamental level that not any other normal person could match and could be said the same vice versa and with the rest of the thieves, only wanting to alleviate all their pains and grievances as much as he can take before he breaks apart. 

Akira Kurusu is still working through it to this day and is eternally grateful for what Goro has done to help him through that process.

Yet why did he feel his heart constricting in his chest every time he talks with his new friend on the phone? Or completely die out on him when Kaito and Goro talked as if they knew each other for much longer, throwing inside jokes at each other that Akira could never comprehend?

_“You are jealous. Admit it,”_ A voice eerily similar to Ann’s pricks at his brain, Akira rolling his eyes at her condescending voice as she continues to draw on. _“You know it’s fine to know you’re jealous right? You have feelings for Goro, it’s understandable why you don’t like that new guy. Just gotta do something about it.”_

_“I’m not doing anything about it,”_ Akira reaffirms, puffing out his chest as he sips at his mug. The little Ann-voice in his head practically slaps him, a foreboding sign of his future, yet his mind did not waver. _“This is and always will be **enough**. As long as I can still be his best friend… I am content with just this-”_

“Here you are, Akechi!” 

Akira puts away his phone out of respect, despite how much Kaito’s beaming face at Goro makes him want to ignore his entire existence all together. He glimpses at the coworker’s careful movements as he places his order down from the large tray in one of his hands, his roommate clapping enthusiastically as he digs into his fried rice with eagerness. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kaito’s face soften for a split second whilst staring at his friend before he digs into his own food, staring a light conversation between them all. 

“So, Kurusu, right?” Kaito addresses warmly, Akira briefly wondering how mean he’d need to be to wipe the dumb smile off his face before he hits himself for being too nasty. “Akechi talks a lot about you, especially with your ‘award-winning’ coffee that you make him everyday.”

“Mm, I work part-time at a coffee store in between classes for university.” Akira cringes at how clinical he sounds, somewhat resembling his voice back when after going through the court system for assault several years ago. Making sure no one knew what he was thinking, making himself as scarce as possible. “I also work as a bartender in Shinjuku as well. My mixes are pretty good from what I hear from customers.”

“A drink for the morning and the evening!” The coworker exclaims excitedly, his wide eyed expression of wonder making Akira feel guilty, swallowing down the venom threatening to spill from his lips. “Gosh, Akechi! Never let this man out of your sight! He’s a keeper, marry him if you need to!”

His heart stops at the extremely outrageous proposal, squirming so hard in his seat Akira wouldn’t be surprised if he gets reduced to a puddle in the next few seconds. He takes a big swig of his beer, wiping away the excess dribbling down his chin and avoiding looking at Goro altogether. Sometimes he thinks he reads him way too well and he doesn’t need him to see how hard his heart is pounding in his chest in anticipation of his answer. 

“Akira and I are already in a deeply committed relationship,” Goro dramatically announces, a delicate hand placed over his heart as his other hand is outstretched while holding a seafood kebab. “We are roommates till one of us gets a relationship or one of us dies. Isn’t that right, Joker?”

Akira lets out a sigh of relief, a slight ache of rejection barely simmering above the surface of his chuckle as he slurps up some of his miso soup, “That is indeed correct, Crow. So till then, we’re stuck with each other.”

“That’s pretty sweet actually,” Kaito accentuates his statement by nudging Goro with his elbow flippantly much to the chagrin of his roommate, the coworker actually getting a small snicker out of Akira (unfortunately it seems that his eccentrics is infectious). “Living together as roommates till the end of your single days, that's a real commitment.”

Goro lightly smacks the back of Akira’s head, cackling into his fist at his loud whines, “Yeah, it’s sweet. Hope he stops being a bum soon though.”

It’s either he’s seeing things or Kaito Junji starts leaning closer towards Goro with interest, his eyes glazing over with something more predatory and gives Akira extreme whiplash from his earlier appearances. Looks like Akira’s gut feeling is correct, frowning at his true intentions.

_“What are **you** going to do about it?” _The Ann voice is back, enticing him more and more to go against his own set morals. He can almost see the corner of her mouth curling into a satisfied grin. _“Are you gonna let this rando steal your plus one for the night? Still gonna be Goro’s ‘best friend’ and help him get a date like some pathetic wingman?”_

A fire of rebellion flashes through his dark steel eyes, something that hasn’t been awoken in a long time stews from within.

_“No.”_

“You can say we’ve been through a lot together,” Akira drapes an arm around his shoulders, a lazy smile on his face juxtaposing the absolute smugness radiating off him when he stops Goro’s coworker from occupying his roommate’s side by bringing him closer to him. He’s sure if he concentrated hard enough, he could activate his third eye again and see a light green sheen aura bounce off him like a reflection. “Reasons why we’re so close after all.”

He cheers victoriously to himself as Goro’s coworker slightly grimaces, flashing him a brighter grin when Kaito stares at him expectantly as if he’s going to back down from this fight. Screw what he usually says right now, the bullshit he tells himself that it’ll always ‘be enough’ to continue to play the part of an overly doting best friend.

For tonight, he wants **_all_** Goro’s undivided attention.

He doesn’t notice the calculating glance of crimson to his left, not hearing his light chuckle as Akira continues to stare down Kaito in a battle for his night. 

The object of his affections, Goro Akechi, is still ever the detective.

_“God, I hope I’m right about this,”_ He thinks to himself, stifling a laugh at how aggressive his roommate has gotten towards his coworker. The ex-thief isn’t as slick as he thinks he is, or so he deduces from the previous interactions. _“If not, I’m gonna get really really embarrassed or maybe I’ve become best friends with an overprotective kitten.”_

Goro needs another angle first, and he knows exactly who to talk to. 

* * *

**\- GORO’S GAY FEELINGS [ANN, FUTABA, SUMIRE, SHIHO & GORO]  
  
**

**ThieflessPrince:** Good morning, everyone  
I have some thoughts  
  


**No.1_BFF:** Oh? It’s so early! :o  
Is it about last night?  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** It has something to do with that  
I’ve been conversing a plethora with a co-worker of mine via text messages who so happened to be at the party  
Naturally, I engaged in conversation as I usually do with him  
The casual inside jokes we have, light banter and all that  
  


**Volleygayball:** We’re listening

**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** WITH INTENT

**Royal_Daughter:** O W O  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** I noticed how quiet Akira has gotten when I went to talk with him  
Constantly just either looking at his phone or drinking by himself, throwing himself a pity party  
Then something really unexplainable happened  
My coworker of mine started flirting with me which was somewhat odd already  
I know Kaito has some underlying feelings for me but I have said to him clearly that I do not return the feelings  
  


**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** ACK, ANOTHER HEART BROKEN BY THE PRINCE ; u ;

**Royal_Daughter:** When will this line of broken hearts end???? T ^ T  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** It’s no worries, I asked him earlier this morning why he did that  
He said he saw how angry and forlorned my plus one looked and wanted to mess with him  
Coincedently, I also noticed that as well  
There’s just no other heterosexual way to explain this so I have finally conceded  
I’m faced with only one plausible reason: Akira likes me, and also he gets jealous way too easily  
Not that I… can say much about that  
  


**No.1_BFF:** we’ve bEEN TELLING YOU THIS FROM THE START WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
THANK GOD I'M COMING BACK TOMORROW  
IT’S ABOUT TIME WE PLAN A FUCKING CONFESSION >:D  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** I hate to agree with you but  
I’m actually… quite excited about this  
Like genuinely excited  
Even if somehow my deductions were wrong, I don’t think I’d regret it  
It just means Akira is a friend I can depend on even if I confess my feelings towards him  
And that nothing will ever really change  
I’ve got nothing to lose… It feels so freeing  
  


**Royal_Daughter:** Awww… Goro T T

**Volleygayball:** ; ~~~ ;

**No.1_BFF:** Let’s go!!! >:D  
We love seeing you so self-confident!   
And see? My advice paid off > w >  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** Okay, okay  
Thank you Ann :)  
  


**No.1_BFF:** Ohohoho you’re welcome :3c

**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Good luck on planning you guys! ;)  
If you need any extra help, us three will also be here >:D

**ThieflessPrince:** I appreciate it everyone  
Thank you all for enduring me being a nuisance

**No.1_BFF:** Pfft, not a nuisance at all ^ ^  
You are our friend too Goro! 

**Royal_Daughter:** Mm! I’m glad you trusted us all with this secret ^ ^

**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** Just don’t go too hard on Akira too much when you two start going at it :>

**Vollegayball:** JDKFNLS FUTABA  
  


**ThieflessPrince:** I…  
No promises  
Okay, I gotta go, gonna cook roommate breakfast  
See you later!  
  


**No.1_BFF:** TMI GORO TMI  
WE ARE ALL LESBIANS HERE

**Royal_Daughter:** JSFKABSF OH GOD   
I WILL NEVER UNSEE

**FoesToHoesEnthusiast:** He leaves us lesbians all in chaos  
I can’t believe this >:’DDD

* * *

“So, how are we gonna begin?” 

Goro’s face has been in a permanent shade of red ever since Ann ~~un~~ gracefully pulled him out of bed the day after she landed back in Japan. She was in a state of moderate jet lag when he and Akira picked her up from the airport, a stern look in her light blue eyes in the window of the train cart and a sly point to her phone being all that he needed to know to check his own phone to see a time and place tomorrow.

_Akira squirms in his seat as Ann stares down at him from her own, gripping on the cup of coffee like it’s his last cup before he meets his unfortunate end. It might actually be his end, considering the several texts he got two days after Ann’s arrival involving several knife emojis alongside a time and a place. Here he was now, succumbing to the whims of his friends despite his better judgement._

“Well, I had a few ideas…” The elder trails off, a whimsical look on his face as he places a small journal on the table and pushes it towards the overeager female. He doesn’t hide his proud grin as Ann flips over the pages, her eyes becoming wider and her smile becoming larger with each page she scans over. “I’d like to ask for your input though, I’ve been basing all of this on all the influx of books I’ve been reading from Futaba’s list…”

_“Let’s not kill me?” Akira asks sheepishly, earning a hard punch on the shoulder by his confidant. He doubles over in pain, emitting a loud groan after impact as she only sneers at him with an eyebrow raised. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”_

“It looks so amazing, Goro!” She exclaims loudly, excitedly reading over the pages once more. “Honestly I don’t even think you need my help. You’ve got this!”

_“Good, wanna talk about your feelings in front of my face **and** not get snappy at me like last time?” Ann sips her earl grey tea, her eyes peering from the top of the teacup and always trailed on her friend like a panther watching its prey. Fitting. “Heard what you did at the party. Scandalous but goes against everything you told me and Ryuji so what’s up?”_

“I feel so relieved to hear that, oh my goodness,” He lets out a sigh of relief, plucking one of the cookies from the middle of their shared table and nibbling on it as he continues to talk. “Honestly, I think it’s a lot but Akira would love it! I mean… if he does actually reciprocate.”

_“I don’t know what came over me,” He lets out a disgruntled noise, reaching over with his work to stab at one of the mini cakes while he cringes at his past actions. “I mean, I just felt ‘threatened’ somehow and I just… protected him. That’s all I really felt honestly.”_

“I’m sure Akira will love it,” Ann’s oohs and ahhs feed into his ego the more she rereads, flickering to all the little notes Goro has made for himself with a satisfied hum. “This is really cute by the way, the way you’re going about it. You’ve put a lot of thought into it huh?”  
  
_“Mm hm, tell me more about this feeling,” Ann recoils at how cold she’s acting but she needs Akira to be on the same page. For their own sakes. “Cause honestly? It sounds like you were ‘staking a claim’ at Goro.”_

“Mm hm,” Goro nods enthusiastically, the brightness in his eyes never dimming. Ann had never seen the boy so determined in his life, and the knowledge she possesses scares her greatly. “I want it to be filled with as much meaning as I could think of. Could be the only chance to really say I love you to him in **that** way, right?”  
  
_“Staking a claim… Do you take me as some sort of animal?” Akira scoffs as he drinks his own coffee, wincing at how weak it was compared to his usual go-to mix. “I just felt overprotective over my **friend** and that’s it. End of story.”_

Ann bites her lip to hide her concern, a plan formulating through her head as Goro goes off on a tangent about one of the aspects of his great plan to confess to one Akira Kurusu. One problem: she knows Akira likes him back, but she still isn’t sure herself if he’d say yes. He’d be a fool not to, right? Or will he try to play saviour and spare Goro of himself like an actual fool?

Well, she knows what she needs to ask later.  
  
_“Let me ask you this. What if Goro asks you out right now once you get home? What would you answer?”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Of course, I’d say yes to that,” He sighs lovingly, almost as if he’s dreaming of that fantastical life right in that very moment. “I love him, Ann. More than I could ever understand. In a perfect world, I could see us just playing chess across each other in Leblanc, no hint of sadness on either of our faces as we just bask in each other’s presence.”_

_Ann sadly smiles, “Then why don’t you take the first step? Make that your reality or give it a chance?”_

_“I was given the offer before,” Akira replies with somber, eyes filled with the recognition of a past hero who used to have the fate of the world on his shoulders. “I let Goro decide and he said no. I’ll wait till he wants to change that answer to a yes.”_

_“Then you’ll admit to your own feelings?”_

_“...Yes.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am very sorry  
> It's been a **long** while since I updated. And I have two excuses. I started another fic called ["CallOfChaos is now Live!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232064/chapters/63846274) which is my streamer eboy au of akeshu and I am definitely blaming for taking most of my brainworms sometimes. I also wrote my first nsfw fic, ["I Kind Of Like It"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590717) which I'm also very proud of. Other than those two, I really had no excuses for no doing this sooner besides university and exams.  
> But hey! We're getting closer now to the ending! Which is gonna be the next chapter actually :)  
> But why 8 chapters if the 7th is the last? Special number 8th is just gonna be a short epilogue, size reminiscent of Chapter 1 so look forward to that the next time I update!  
> As always, you find me shitposting horn knee [here](https://twitter.com/swolbean) and I'll see you all next time! Hopefully not as long as this chapter took! ^ ^  
> 


End file.
